A New Era
by Shera-girl
Summary: Sakura learns to let go of the boy she thought she loved and eventually marries Rock Lee. For a time they are happy as they remember the things that brought them together and helped them fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: I have no rights to any of the characters that are depicted in this story cries in her emo corner

--

She let a night's breeze play with her pink hair before shutting the bedroom window. Sakura knew it was somewhere between really late or early morning when she finally left the lab. Her eyes were strained from reading ancient medical books and her fingers cramped from rewriting instructions into newer files. It was tedious work especially since some of the biological terminology had changed over time and they too had to be converted. Sakura knew that she looked as tired as she felt which was why she was so glad to find her husband sleeping so soundly when she got home.

Lee of course had seen her after a long day working at the lab and her current condition was nowhere near as bad as it could be. Although no matter the way she did return he was always happy to see her and on most nights had a hot meal and sometimes a bath ready for her.

He had his nights, though they were rare, when all he wanted was a meal and bed soon after returning to their apartment. One morning she found his side of the bed empty and later found him sprawled out on the couch obviously lacking the energy to go upstairs to their bedroom the previous night. She took that as an opportunity to take some candid shots of him for her scrapbook. She understood his fatigue because he put just as many hours in day that she did once he was finished his morning routine. Sometimes one of them would be on a mission and come home ragged but such was the life of a ninja.

Secretly she was convinced that he worked much harder than she did. He never fully revealed the extents of his daily training to her. Lady Tsunade had assigned Sakura to watch over him while he was recuperating. Every afternoon she would watch him repeatedly punching and kicking at the training posts. One afternoon in particular she dared to get just a bit closer and could actually hear what she thought was a battle chant.

"If can do a hundred punches then Sakura-chan will go on a date with me, and if I can not then I will do two hundred kicks," he said each time his fist made contact.

She watched bewildered and wonder vaguely why he thought the amount of punches he was able to do would ultimately change her mind. He was oblivious to her as he continued to pour his heart into the remaining fifty, thirty, ten, four, three, two punches that remained. Lee held his trembling arm in midair but didn't move it.

"What is the point?" He dropped his arm, "Sakura-chan will never even acknowledge me."

Her eyes opened wide as something twisted in her heart. Never had she seen him look so defeated even when his body had been mulled by Gaara's sand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"From now on I'm going to be nicer to Lee."

"Are you crazy?" he inner self shouted.

Sakura ignored the voice and left the training ground to collect her thoughts. There had to be something that she could do for the green clad ninja.

The following afternoon Sakura walked into the clearing to find Lee already working on his post. She thought she had the confidence to this but now she was at a lost for words. Maybe she really didn't need any words. He had heard her steps and turned to see her standing at the edge of the clearing watching him.

"How long has she been there?" he wondered to himself trying to find something to say but she spoke up first.

"Hello Lee, um I accidentally made two lunches and it's really too much for me to eat by myself. Could I impose on you to share them with me?"

He looked around to make sure she was really addressing him. Maybe he had fallen asleep while training again, his fingers did feel slightly numb. While he was staring at her dumbfounded she had walked over and sat down next to where he was standing. She tugged on his pant leg and pulled him to the ground where she was sitting. He took the box when she pushed it into his hands. It felt real to him even the chopsticks that she had given to him.

After a few moments of silence Sakura spoke to him, "You'll recover faster if you eat," and to empathize her point she pushed some boiled egg into his mouth with her chopsticks.

Manly tears trailed down his cheeks, "This is not a dream! Sakura-chan is actually here sharing lunch with me that she made herself!"

"Well, my mom did help,' Sakura let a grin reach her mouth as he started to eat on his own. It soon became a daily habit for them to eat lunch together and it didn't take long for Sakura to learn that she enjoyed his company. However, she still couldn't prevent herself from thinking random thoughts about his goofy appearance.

When they were first married they would wake up together before the sun rose. Lee would leave for his daily workout and Sakura played her role as a doting housewife by making breakfast and their lunches. When he came home they would eat together before he would run off to the academy to teach and her to the lab. Those days happened much less now because she was finding it harder to roll out of bed in the morning. It was becoming common practice to find him in the kitchen already making breakfast. Sometimes if she was lucky she would wake to find him still in the shower. Those were the mornings she liked most of all although they always seemed to run late on those days.

She tugged her clothes off thankful that she didn't have the reek of dried herbs on her as she pulled her nightclothes one. Gently, she pulled the covers back and crawled under them. Her cautions were silly because in his given state an earthquake would not wake him. She breathed him in as she snuggled into his neck. Feeling his chest rise and fall lulled her into a doze. Sakura felt fingertips brush her cheek. She raised her eye lids just enough to catch Lee smiling at her. With her eyes slightly more open she returned his smile.

"Did I wake you?" he asked. She shook her head. He grinned at her, "I'm sorry, I tried to wait up for you."

She curled up to his body, "It's okay." He smiled and returned to stroking her hair as sleep captured her again.

The smell of breakfast cooking told her that Lee had returned from his morning routine. Staying in bed was a very pleasing idea but she knew if she didn't make an appearance soon she would hear all about wasting her youth away by sleeping in.

With practiced grace she flung the covers off as her feet found the floor. Her body followed her feet down the hallway and to the top of the stairs. She heard Lee's voice over the radio and she was sure that if she leaned over the banister he would be dancing along with the music. It wasn't easy sneaking up behind Lee even when he was so obliviously distracted. Even being a ninja didn't always help her.

She soundlessly crept down the stairs and down the hallway. Then she peeked into the kitchen and fortunately he had his back to her. Her hand latched onto her mouth to restrain herself from laughing out loud. She ducked when he briefly looked over his shoulder. There was a confused look on his face because he was sure he had heard something. With a shrug he continued to rinse out a bowl he had been washing.

Sakura took a few deep breaths to try to regain her control. It was amazing how giggly she got after a good night's rest. She wanted to share her, dare she say it, 'youthful' mood with him. Her choice of words caused another stream of giggles. With a gasp she ducked down again to avoid being seen.

Without a glance Lee put the bowl in the drain board and started on a plate. She got on toes in preparation for a sprint. She froze watching his shoulders and back muscles move under his clothes and a slight shiver ran through her body as memories started to flood her mind.

His arms around her waist as her arms clung around his neck. He breathed into her ear, and then she would pull his mouth back to hers until dizziness would settle over her mind. She would tremble as he moved his hand up her back so he could hold her head and play with her hair. Her own fingertips would move to his ears and rub the skin behind them. He in turn would pull her body closer to his own so much that hers was consumed by his body heat. Both of their breaths came in short rasps as they explored the other's body with their fingertips and lips.

She was tingling at the memory but soon realized that her feet had fallen asleep while she had been crouched in the hallway. It was now or never. She jumped up and made a beeline for him. He noticed the sound of her feet coming towards him and turned just in time to see a blur of pink crash into him. Surprise took him and the wet floor prevented him from being able to stand firm from the collision. They both slid down to the kitchen floor.

Sakura laughed all the way down and even after they hit the floor. He found her laughter catchy and couldn't help joining in after he landed on top of her. Her fit persisted even after he had stopped.

"She looks so cute like that," he thought to himself.

She calmed herself and giggled, "Good morning."

A wave of affection rushed over him as he saw a familiar look of fain innocence cover her features. Lee couldn't help himself when he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. His affections were returned just as enthusiastically.

"Well, good morning to you too," he said huskily in her ear as a shiver ran done her spine. Their noses touched before he kissed her warmly.

He helped to pull her back up to her feet. The floor was still wet from washing the dishes although most of it had been absorbed by their clothing. She shook her arms slightly to get the slimy, soapy feeling off of her.

"Here," he took a wash rag with warm water and tried to wash it off. She had the look of a small child that had come inside after spending time playing with dirt as he rubbed her arms. He bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing at her pouting face. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug, "You better take a shower before you go to the lab this morning," he said into her hair.

She drew circles on his chest with her finger; "Want to wash my back for me?"

His cheeks went pink. He was used to her constant teasing but she still could catch him off guard with some of her comments.

"Um, I think that would make..." her thumb ran along his bottom lip, "us both late for work," he finished with some difficulty. Her fingers had moved to the back of his neck and were playing with his hair. He caught a whiff of her hair as she moved even closer to him, "And there is so much grading," he could feel her breath on his cheek, "a-and tests to give." Lee was failing terribly and he knew it.

A loud and rather annoying voice filled their kitchen, "So early in the morning and already going at it?"

They both looked over to see a familiar knuckle-headed ninja standing outside their kitchen window.

"Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, "When did you get back into town?"

He grinned at her, "Something like around an hour ago."

"Here have breakfast with us and then you and Sakura can go to the tower. I'm afraid I have to leave early this morning because we are having a field trip today. Naruto, you do not mind keeping her company in my stead?"

The former teammates grinned at each other, "No, I don't mind. I have to file my mission report anyway." He said while climbing though the window.

"Naruto! Use the front door," Sakura yelled while he was already halfway in.

"Why?"

"Because you'll get our floor dirty with your shoes," she said trying to push him back out.

"Then I'll take them off here."

"Like hell you will."

Lee watched them and for only a moment they appeared to be twelve years old again. The image was humorous because that was nearly ten years ago. Ah well, a hundred years could go by and change nothing. Sakura won the dispute only because she threaten to kick tender parts of Naruto's anonymity.

They exchanged news over toast and eggs. Lee gave his apologies and left not too long after they had started to eat. He gave Sakura a kiss and promised to have dinner ready by the time she returned from work.

Naruto watched the scene but didn't say anything until they were clearing away the breakfast dishes, "Is that what it's like?"

"Hmm?" Sakura replied while rinsing dishes.

"Being married."

She thought about it while she grabbed her work pack. He followed her out the door but she answered after she had locked the door, "Most of the time."

"Or is it a special case?" he said with a grin.

"What are you implying?" she asked while her eyes narrowed.

He put his hands behind his head, "Well, Lee is still Lee."

"And you're still Naruto," she sighed.

"What's that supposed too mean?"

Sakura giggled while he pouted at her.

They walked further down into the main streets, "Do you think you'll ever stick around the village long enough to get married yourself?"

He tripped over his feet at her question then let out a nervous laugh, "Oh not anytime soon."

"How come?" They both stopped.

"Well," he started, "Like you said, I'm gone for long stretches of time that can last months. It just wouldn't be fair to a wife." His reply was logical but since she had known him so long it was a weird thing for him to say.

It was time for a change of subject, "Here's one for you. When are you and Lee going to start multiplying?" Her face matched her hair in a matter of seconds. They had talked about children but other things had been in the forefront of their minds lately. Her expression changed to more thoughtful one.

"I guess we both have been so preoccupied. He's teaching now and I've been working long hours in the lab." Naruto had known Sakura long enough to know that was a lame excuse from her. Feeling the need to redirect the conversation, "So how was your last mission?"

He furrowed his brow, "It wasn't pretty," his tone had captured her attention. Normally a huge grin would spread across his face and he would blabber on and on about how much ass he just kicked. "I was sent to the Village Hidden in the Mist to bring some medicine out there."

"Oh yes, I helped make some of that. It was a pretty nasty virus."

He shook his head, "Nasty doesn't begin to cover it. What made it worse was the amount of children that had to watch their parents and siblings suffering."

She nodded in stunned silence as they reached the doors of the Hokage's office. "Any child I may one day have could lose one or both of their parents. We are ninjas after all. I wouldn't want a child to endure not having parents," she thought to herself as she instinctively looked at Naruto.

He knocked on the door but after a few minutes of silence they both just walked inside. The top of the Hokage's desk was covered with mountains of paperwork. Naruto and Sakura exchanged glances when they heard the soft snoring coming from behind the mock of Mount Hokage.

Sakura straighten her shoulders and marched towards the desk. She focused her chakra to the palms of her hands. The paperwork jumped after she slammed her hands on the top of the desk and shouted, "Good morning, Tsunade-sama!"

The stacks of paper flittered down to their original stacks as angry amber eyes looked up at pair of them. Sakura smiled sweetly at her master while Naruto's completion paled slightly.

"I trust it's important," Tsunade growled at them. Naruto pulled a folder out of his pack and handed it over to his Hokage. She opened the folder in a bored sort of way and they watched as her eyes grew larger as she continued to read his report.

A sigh escaped from her lips when she put the folder down, "Just as thought." Naruto and Tsunade shared the same grim look. Her interest landed on Sakura, "Well, looks like I don't have a choice. I'm sure you are aware of the flu epidemic in the Village Hidden in the Mist." Sakura nodded her head. "It has become more devastating than I originally thought. It seems the only way to make a medication effective enough a medic nin would have to deal with the disease first hand. Unfortunately I'm preoccupied here."

Sakura hadn't dealt with anything to this degree of seriousness not since she made an antidote for Kankuro but this was something that needed to be done.

Tsunade pulled some blank forms and started to fill them out, "Team Kakashi will be traveling to the Village Hidden in the Mist."

"Are you sure you want to send me?" Sakura asked knowing it was a stupid question even as she was asking it.

The woman behind the desk folded her hands and eyed her pupil, "Yes," she said firmly. Sakura nodded. "At the end of today you are to go down to the clinic and get a flu vaccination. Kakashi and Sai have both had theirs as a precaution." She looked over at the blond and said quieter; "Between you and me I doubt Naruto can even catch a cold so I'm not too concerned about him." Sakura giggled slightly because she couldn't agree more. "Once the virus has worn off you will start the mission. "You are dismissed." They nodded and left the office.

Naruto heaved a sigh as soon as they were out of hearing range of the office door, "Man I just got back too. I wanted to go have ramen with Iruka-sensei," he pouted childishly.

Sakura couldn't help but to smile at him, "Go ahead. Once I get the vaccination it will be a few days before I'm well enough to travel. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei and Sai will still be feeling sick for awhile."

"Yeah maybe I'll get the whole week off!" he cheered.

She scowled at him, "Should you be wishing ill on your teammates?"

He chuckled nervously as they continued down the hall to her own office. She opened the door and flipped on the lights. Naruto wandered in after her as she shuffled papers that were consuming her desk. The way she managed her paperwork was starting to resemble someone else's. Well it was just another thing to add to her list of things to do today.

Other than paper work Sakura kept a vase of flowers that helped to keep her office smelling fresh and two picture frames. Naruto had removed one of the frames from the desk's top and looked at it, "You were just about the prettiest bride I've ever seen."

She looked over his shoulder to see the photograph of Lee and her wedding day. They had chosen to wear the traditional wedding outfits although their vows were more like western ceremonies. This was mostly to prevent Lee from drinking any sake. Sakura fingered the image of herself and smiled at the goofy expression on Lee's face.

"You still have this?" Naruto was looking at the second photograph. The wedding picture was put back into its place as he handed over the other photo. It was group shot of team Kakashi that was taken a few years earlier. Sakura sat in the middle while the men stood behind her; Sai on her right, Kakashi behind, and Naruto on the left. Both pictures whispered words of comfort to her whenever she felt discouraged. They reminded her that there were people out there that cared about and needed her. The pictures also helped her from flinging her desk across the room whenever something annoyed her. Another trait she seemed to acquire from somewhere.

"Look at Sai's smug face," he continued to grumble incoherently as Sakura chuckled to herself replacing the photo.

Her eyes lingered on the clock that hung on her wall, "Looks like it's time to start the morning rounds," she said more to herself.

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts of all the evil things he was going to do once he saw Sai, "Yeah, I have to find Iruka -sensei so he can buy me some lunch later," He waved to her from her office door, "I'll see you soon."

She waved good bye too, "Yeah, soon."

Sakura picked up her patients list and closed the office door behind her. It was just the start of another day but something inside told her that another day wasn't just another day when it came to her life.

--

(A/N) well that was a long first chapter I just started typing and didn't know when to stop. Hopefully the plot will surface soon lol even I don't really know what this story is about yet.

On another note, everyone's character is a little strange mostly because they aren't twelve or thirteen anymore gasp That's right they are all done going through puberty and know what their roles as ninjas are. So I thought I would mention that their goals in life are similar but they have made other things more important.

Okays that's it for now

-She-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: (Is still sitting her emo corner) Why don't I own Naruto? cries

--

Chapter Two

"There you are," Shizune said while throwing the syringe into the hazard box, "What type of band-aid would you like?"

Sakura couldn't help feeling slightly amused when she said, "The one with the pikachu on it." Here she was in her twenties and she was still being treated like she was the same twelve-year-old girl that had asked for private lessons from the Hokage all those years ago.

The dark haired woman gently patted her arm after placing the band-aid over the puncture mark, "Once you contract the virus it will be a few days before you can even leave your house so I would stock up on soup and orange juice if I were you."

Sakura only nodded. She couldn't help feeling slightly miffed that Shizune was treating her like a patient and not a fellow colleague. "I'll stop at the store before I go home. I doubt we have any Kleenex left," a few other items ran through her mind, "Maybe I should make a list," she said more to herself that Shizune.

Sakura walked to the door and opened it to the hallway that led to the waiting room, "Okay I'll see you soon," she waved goodbye as she walked out of the room.

"Take care!" Shizune replied while washing her hands.

Instead of walking into the waiting room like a normal patient would Sakura walked down the hall away from the waiting room in the direction of her office. When she reached the door to her own office she opened it with indifference and flipped on the lights. She mentally went through the list of chores she had done for the day. Somehow she had managed to get all the paperwork that had been scattered on her desk into files based on date, patient, and complaint. After that was done her office was ready to be vacant for her mission except for the vase of flowers on her desk. They would be long dead by the time she returned. With a sigh she took an old newspaper from her recycling bin and started to wrap them up. Their scent lingered in her nose and she couldn't help but to be brought back to the time when she first got her office.

Tsunade had been wearing a look of chaotic mischief all morning. All of Sakura's efforts to find out what her master was up to ended in vain. She could only follow behind and wonder how a person wearing heels could move so fast. Sakura had to double her pace just to keep up and stopped just in time to prevent herself from colliding with her master when she stopped in front of a door with a piece of paper taped to it. A wide grin spread across her face as she ripped off the paper and yelled, "Ta Da!"

Under the paper was a shiny plaque that read "Sakura Haruno: Medical Adviser". Sakura just stared at the plaque oddly trying to figure out why it had her name on it. "I don't exactly-"

Tsunade sighed in irritation; "This is your office now. That way you have a place to do your work and can stop cluttering up my space so I might get some paperwork done in peace."

Realization hit Sakura but she couldn't help to grin, "You mean so you can have a drink in peace." It was true Sakura had started to develop this nasty habit of giving disapproving looks every time Tsunade reached for the bottle. Though she couldn't say where the habit had come from.

Her master scrunched her eyes but ignored the comment, "Well go on," she said all while giving her a strong shove into the office. Sakura's first impression was it was very clean with white walls and a single window that looked over the hospital gardens. A 'Congratulations' banner was hanging across the windowpanes that brought a little color into the room. There was the standard office furniture of a desk and filing cabinets. Though on the desk there was a gray vase holding a dozen daffodils with babies' breath.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said all the while still taking in the sight.

Tsunade's attention was on the flowers. She couldn't recall ordering any but shrugged and supposed Shizune had thought of it and left it at that. "I must be off now. I'll see you later." She said while walking away.

Sakura walked into the office with some sense of accomplishment rising in her body. If she had been given her own office then she must be on her way of being a great medic ninja after all. She couldn't contain herself when she strolled up to her desk and sat in the rolly chair behind it. She put her feet on top of the desk and leaned back in her chair like she was some big hot shot. It felt good! The flowers caught her interest once more and she removed her feet so she could get close enough to smell them. Daffodils were nice but they weren't the flower of victory but what were? It could have been roses; no they were flowers of love. Carnations? Possible but not likely. Eh, maybe Tsunade-sama knew as much about flowers as she did. Oh where was Ino when she needed her? There was a little note hidden in the leaves. Intrigued Sakura picked it out to read it.

"Thank you," she read out loud. She turned the card over but there was no name anywhere. The handwriting was done by someone with large hands so that meant that a guy had sent them. She studied the letters but they were still unfamiliar to her. Puzzled she put the card back in place.

In the weeks that followed every time the flowers started to wilt there would be fresh ones the next morning. They seemed to mock her because she still didn't know who was sending them. There was never a note after the first bouquet and there were never any daffodils either.

After around two months of this Sakura went to the source. She tried to interrogate Ino but to no avail. Sakura was surprised at how determined Ino was to keep this a secret from her. Anything else she would have spilled all over ice cream at a nearby parlor. It was possible that Ino was getting some sort of sick amusement out of the situation.

She finally gave up and returned to the hospital to continue waiting on patients. When she returned to her office she immediately set to filing her paperwork all the while glaring at the magnolia blossoms that were sitting on her desk. She couldn't help but to tap her fingers impatiently as she tried to remain focused on the papers that were sprawled on her desk. She pulled out her inkpot and started to work on the day's reports.

The pages were full of descriptions of a broken nose that had been mended, poison ivy that had been medicated, a rotten tooth that had been pulled, and how Jiraiya's due date was sometime this coming week. She studied her work and then slapped her forehead. With a fresh piece of paper she went to work to make sure her data was accurate to hell if it was neat. The effort had put a great strain on her and soon she found the insides of her eyelids intriguing.

Some rustling noises caught her attention but weren't enough to make her stir. Her head felt like it was full of cotton as she tried to figure out where she was. She opened her eyes just enough to see her paperwork hastily shoved into a folder she was now using as a pillow. Sleeping at her desk, she wondered vaguely how anyone could fall asleep on their desk and secretly hoped it wouldn't become a habit.

There was a tap like something being replaced on her desk. For the first time she noticed someone else's presence in the room. With her own ninja instincts tingling she waited until they had stopped making the noise before she grabbed one of their hands and sucker punched them. They went flying into the office door and Sakura finally got a good look at her intruder. Her jaw dropped as she rushed over to Lee's crumpled form.

"Lee?" she shook him slightly, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

He rubbed his head and groaned slightly, "Sakura-chan, your punches could rival those of Gai-sensei's."

"I guess I overreacted. I wouldn't have hit you at all if I knew it was you," she said while helping him to his feet, "What are you doing here so early in the morning anyway?"

"Oh, that is," his cheeks turned pink. She followed his gaze to the new orchid that sat in the vase. He still had the dying magnolias in his hand.

"Have you been the one bringing me flowers?" She asked looking him right in the eye.

He fidgeted not sure what to say, "Um, yes I-"

In a flash she had her arms around him in a tight embrace. He tensed not sure how to react as she smiled at him, "Thank you. They make this office beautiful."

His body softened. He wanted to tell her that no flower could compare with her beauty but decided against it he opted to instead return her hug.

"You could have told me from the start."

"Would you have accepted them?"

She let her arms drop. Their relationship had gone beyond doctor and patient that was for certain. He was her friend now and she liked spending time in his presence. She was sure she would accept them if they were a friendly gesture but if they were meant to be romantic she wasn't too sure. Before she could answer he spoke up again.

"Do not let what I said bother you. The flowers were a thank you for helping me with my recovery. I just let myself get out of hand," he grinned suddenly, "Like I always do." She let a smile tug at her own mouth while her thoughts floated towards the training grounds. They both looked at the clock.

"Sensei's going to kill me!" they both said in unison as they ran out of Sakura's office. They both yelled their goodbyes as they ran off in different directions.

She held the orchids to her chest as she looked up at the clock. It was time to go home certainly. She swept the office with her eyes once more to make sure she didn't miss a thing. The window was locked and the file cabinet was closed. Shizune had the spare key if she needed anything. Sakura shrugged as she closed the office door. That was that.

She did a half turn when suddenly she was grabbed into a hug, "Sakura! I've missed you!"

When she regained her breath she turned to see Ten Ten with huge grin and an equally large belly holding onto her. Sakura squeeled in reply and hugged her friend. "It's been ages. Look at you."

"I know!" she patted her front, "Wanna see pictures?"

"Of course!"

Ten Ten handed over some ultrasounds, "These were taken today. I'm just getting out of my gynocoligists appointment. See he's sucking on his thumb here." She was positivaly glowing.

Sakura's own mood lighten, "When's the baby due?"

"Early October. I can't wait this summer heat is really starting to get to me." She said while fanning herself. A glint appeared in her eyes, "Let's get ice cream!"

"Now?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, all of a sudden I want peanut butter and hot fudge. Please don't let me gorge on sweets alone," she gave Sakura a pair of puppy eyes that she couldn't resist.

She rubbed her temple, "All right," she sighed, "but only if you help me do my grocery shopping."

"Deal!" Ten Ten said while dragging Sakura as best as she could out of the clinic. Ah well she wasn't going to be much fun in the next few days once she got the flu. She might as well live it up and Ten Ten seemed to be the person to spend that time with.

--

(A/N) Another chapter done. I must admit how pleased I was to get reviews so soon after posting the first chapter. I was like, "No performance pressure at all here." lol I can't wait to start on the next chapter 'cause I sorta have it planned in my head so hopefully it doesn't backfire on me.

Thank you bunches!

She-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: crawls out of her corner The ownership of Naruto still isn't mine.

--

Chapter 3

Sakura was rendered speechless when she saw the mass of ice cream Ten Ten had ordered compared to the sundae that was placed in front of her. Even more so when half of hers was gone and Sakura had barely purged past the fudge and nuts on hers. She couldn't help but to wonder how she would have turned out if her best friend had been Ten Ten growing up. Maybe she would have spent more time consuming sweets then worrying which diet she was going to try next.

It was all thanks to Lee that she had found a friend in Ten Ten. Once she had married Lee she just became another part of their dysfunctional team family. Well it had started with Tsunade.

After finding out who the flowers were coming from Sakura couldn't help but grin at them especially now that Lee wasn't making as much of an effort to hide himself when he delivered them. She was happy with the morning conversation that came with him but she still couldn't help to feel there was so much that she didn't know about him. A plan formed in her mind and she decided to take action on it that morning.

She had slept late by mistake and was now rushing though town at top speed. The floor slid under her as she came to a sudden halt in front of the Hokage's office. Her heart pounded while she regained her breath. She knocked a few times on the door before letting herself in.

"Ah, just the person I wanted to see," Tsunade said while beckoning Sakura to come forward. It seemed that her sensei hadn't noticed what time it was and for that she was grateful. Sakura did as she was told and walked towards the desk, "Although you have come very far with your medical studies and have proven you have excellent charka control you are lacking in your physical stamina," she looked over the girl, "You could stand to learn evasive maneuvers as well."

Sakura stood and took the criticism. Her sensei only wanted her to be the best ninja that she could be and she had so much hidden potential that she only needed to tap into.

An evil glint appeared in Tsunade's eye, "And you were late this morning." Sakura couldn't help but to gulp when she caught her sensei's eye. "No need to worry though. I have already have a punishment in mind."

Sakura's eye twitched at the very thought of it.

"What's wrong? Is the ice cream too cold?" Ten Ten asked pulling her back to the present

She tucked her pink hair behind her ear, "Oh no, I was just reminded of something that's all."

Ten Ten tapped her spoon on her lips and then smiled, "Heh, you just looked like a teenager again."

"Wha-"

"You had the same expression on your face the first time I asked if you liked Lee," she chuckled. Sakura grinned too as she took another bite of ice cream. It had been partly Ten Ten's fault for her final resolve.

As punishment for being late that morning Tsunade ordered her to train with team Gai to help her practice her speed and dodging maneuvers. Sakura had the sneaking suspicion that she was going to train with them even if she hadn't been late that morning. Thus she found herself sparring with Lee one on one.

It was incredibly difficult to keep him in her sight because of his formidable speed. Lee refused to throw kunai at her until finally Gai threatened to have her spar with Ten Ten and he knew his teammate would have no qualms about throwing weapons around. The very idea of throwing anything at her wrecked havoc on his very soul. He could never be vicious enough to even dare hurt her but he was her best hope of becoming stronger. He wanted to protect her not throw sharp pointy things in her direction. A loud sigh escaped his lips there really wasn't much he could do in his given situation.

He held a kunai in his hand and said, "Prepare yourself, Sakura-chan!"

She waited with a kunai in both hands as they both just stared at each other. The air around them stood still as they considered each other.

"He's been running for at least an hour and hasn't broken a sweat yet," she thought to herself, "If I didn't know any better I'd say that he had never been so seriously hurt."

'Not to mention the way his outfit clings to his muscles and defines his body,' a voice cooed in her head.

"Yeah, it does. Wait what!?"

'Ah ha you do have some estrogen!'

Sakura hoped she wasn't blushing but she could feel Lee's eyes on her and it made her turn a darker shade of red. She tried to tune the voice out with chants of "Concentrate! Concentrate! Concentrate!" but her inner Sakura was shouting in between so it sounded more like.

"Concentrate!"

'On his legs'

"Concentrate!"

'On his abs'

"Concentrate!"

'On his shoulders'

"Concentrate!"

'On how sexy his ass looks in spandex'

This would not do. She bit her lip trying to regain control of her thoughts. Hopefully Lee would attack soon and pull her out of her own lewd thoughts. Lee was having his own problems.

"If I throw a kunai at Sakura-chan surely she will be upset with me and if I don't Gai-sensei will make her spar with Ten Ten instead," he thought sorrowfully to himself, "I am most sorry but I must attack."

He charged at her and she forced her attention on the moving blur before her. He ran past her and flung the kunai but she didn't need to move because it flew by her at least two feet away from her body. Lee was at her side when he threw another but this one was any closer than the previous one. He came at her from the front but his weapon missed again. Sakura didn't know if she should be annoyed or amused. She slipped her kunai back into her pouch before striking the ground. Lee was caught off guard and tripped over some of the debris that she had created.

He gulped when she walked towards him, "Lee, I know what you're doing," she said flatly. Then she smiled at him, "And I think it's really sweet."

He gaped at her.

"If you really are that uncomfortable I'll spare with Ten Ten."

"I can do it Sakura-chan!" he stood up.

She put her hand on his shoulder, "I don't think you can but it's okay," her eyes met his, "I don't think I could try to hurt you even if it was only for practice either."

He sighed, "I am sorry that I have failed you."

She shook he head, "Nah, don't worry about it. You're my friend and I understand. I'm going to go find Ten Ten," she waved goodbye and left him standing there.

Sakura didn't have to go far actually Ten Ten was beside her almost right after Lee disappear behind a tree. She walked beside Sakura with a huge grin on her face.

"What's with the face?" she asked giving Ten Ten a suspicious look.

"You were looking at Lee."

"Of course we were sparring."

"Nah, you were _looooking _at Lee," she said with a hint of evil in her voice.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "The same way you look at Neji right?"

"Yeah!" a blush crept on her cheeks, "I mean no!"

Her answer proved Sakura's point and she couldn't help but to laugh at the other girl's discomfort that she had been found out. Her giggles persisted even more so when the boy in question came into view. He examined both of them but didn't say anything thinking it was better not to ask.

"Sensei said that you are to train with us tomorrow too. We're done for the day and we need to get our equipment together."

"You guys going on a mission?"

They looked at each other, "Not exactly," Ten Ten started while scratching her chin. Then he eye twitched slightly, "Gai-sensei plans on taking us all on a training mission to test our 'youth', " She then sighed, "I really wanted to go to the spring festival too."

"You're going to miss it?"

Ten Ten nodded while Neji just looked bored.

"Come on, Ten Ten I'll walk you home," Neji said while walking away.

"Alright I'm coming," she said while running to catch up to him, "See you tomorrow," she waved over her shoulder.

Sakura watched them walk away and inspiration hit. She was going to have to be really clever and convince Gai-sensei that his students were plenty 'youthful'. From what little she knew of the man's character she would have to treat him in the same fashion that Kakashi-sensei would. How she was to do that was something she wondered to herself while she searched for Gai. Being in the forest still made it even harder to find a man clad in green and Sakura soon found herself frustrated. She almost gave up hope when some movement caught her eye. Excited she made her way to a clearing and found him refilling a water bottle by a stream.

She thought about tact and how she was going to do this but he noticed her before she really had a solid plan, "Hello student of my greatest rival!" Looks like she was just going to have to bluff it.

"Oh Gai-sensei I'm just so embarrassed," she said while covering her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked rather surprised. If she started to cry he wouldn't know what to do seeing as his own female pupil rarely gave into her own feminine instincts.

"Ten Ten told me some disturbing news," she whispered. Gai's attention was completely focused on her, "She said that your team wouldn't be around for the spring festival," she managed a pout before saying, "I really hoped I could invite Lee to accompany me for it too."

Gai found himself speechless before giving her the good guy pose and shouting, "The spring festival what a wonderful way to show off how youthful my students are!" A stream of manly tears started to run down his face, "Ah Sakura I knew you would see my star pupil for the handsome devil he really is!" He clasped her on the shoulder, "I approve! How can I deny you both from enjoying the springtime of your youth?"

"You mean I have sensei's permission to ask Lee to the festival?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes of course, of course. He even come to training late the day after," he started to ramble on about how proud he was of his prodigy and what Kakashi was going to say when he found out. Sakura silently slinked back into the forest and started on the path home. She was going to need to sleep if she was to deal with the man properly in the morning.

Ten Ten had her hand on her belly and was pushing against the baby's foot, "Thank God for Hinata, otherwise this little guy might not exist."

Sakura pulled the spoon out of her mouth, "I'm sorry to say but I don't think she had very much to do with it," she couldn't help grin a little.

"Ha ha very funny. I'm being serious. If Hinata wasn't the leader of the Hyuuga clan I'm not sure Neji and I would have been permitted to marry."

That was probably true. Her father had died and it was now time for someone else to represent the Hyuuga clan and without any hesitation Hinata stepped forward. Anyone that opposed her was shot down immediately after a brief one on one battle with her. She had worked too hard and too long to have someone else fill her spot.

"Did I tell you she disbanded the second branch?" Sakura shook her head and Ten Ten rubbed the bump again, "Without it my son has just as much a chance of becoming the next Hyuuga leader as any child Hinata may have." Sakura couldn't help but to revel in her friend's happiness. "She's made Neji her second in command. I know it doesn't change what was done to him as a child but," she looked at Sakura, "I know that's she's honestly trying to set things right." They let their spoons clink on the bottoms of their empty cardboard dishes.

"Here I'll take care of the dishes," Sakura said while removing them from the tabletop.

She watched while Ten Ten pushed herself out of her chair, "I'll tell you one thing," she said when she was finally out of the chair, "Once you have lost the ability to get out of a chair by yourself you've lost all your dignity."

They both got a good laugh out of that statement, "I better go home before Neji starts to worry. He's really just like a mother hen though he tries his best to hide it." Sakura tried to picture Neji nervously pacing the floor all the while glaring at the clock, waiting for Ten Ten to get home. It was too funny an image to take seriously.

"Mmh, Lee's the same."

Ten Ten clasped Sakura's hands, "You'll help me with the nursery right?"

She nodded in response, "Yeah, just don't ask me to deliver the kid when he gets here."

"Right," she gave her friend a hug, "Give my best to Lee."

She returned her hug, "I will. You take care of yourself."

Sakura watched Ten Ten's form walk down the busy street and disappear though the crowd. She couldn't help but to think back to the ultrasounds Ten Ten had shown her and couldn't help but to wonder vaguely when she herself would be showing some off to her friends too. She sighed out loud. There would be plenty of time for that once she was done with her mission in the Village Hidden in the Mist. She gathered up all of her grocery bags and headed home where her own husband was probably staring angrily at a clock.

--

(A/N) Can anyone tell this is my first chapter fanfic? No? Oh well never mind then lol.

Did I mention my fetish for inner Sakura?

--She-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: Ma wa ha ha ha chases Masashi Kishimoto with a butterfly net the rights will be mine!

--

Chapter 4

Sakura tried the handle first and found that the front door was unlocked when she twisted the doorknob. She took her shoes off and placed them next to Lee's. The living room was closer so she peeked in to find her husband sprawled on the couch with a pillow over his face. She giggled and proceeded to the kitchen to put away the groceries. The cupboards groaned under the weight of the nonperishables Sakura put inside them. The refrigerator was already well stocked so she only had bought a bottle of milk. Lee drank a lot of milk even for a grown man but it was his cute little boyish traits that held Sakura captive.

After gaining Gai-sensei's permission Sakura decided it was time to go on a date with Lee and finally get to know him better. She wandered though the woods to the place where she had last seen him and was taken aback when she found he was still there. He was doing single-handed push-ups and hadn't noticed her approach. She watched him mesmerized by the way his body moved. It wasn't long before they were both breathing at the same even pace. As she watched him her eyes wandered down his arms to his hands and she wondered vaguely what it would feel like to hold those hands. Would she even let him hold her hand or would she put up her defenses before he ever got the opportunity?

"Sakura-chan?" Lee's voice finally broke though her thoughts. Apparently he had been saying her name a few times because there was a look of concern on his face.

"Ah, sorry. I was spacing out," she replied while he approached her.

'Oh God was does he have to look like that!'

"Shush!"

'Take this boy now you fool!'

"Shut up!"

Lee's face looked perplexed as he watched Sakura's facial expressions continue to change. Sakura didn't seem to be herself. There was no doubt the girl before him was her of course. No one could deny how beautiful she was even after training all day in the woods. The spring sunshine warmed her skin and gave her a certain glow. He wondered what it would feel like to touch her. Just to hold her hand or a kiss on the cheek if he could dare yet he couldn't even dare the thought. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know how cruel she was being by just standing before him. Even if she was never meant to be his could he stay contented to only watch her? Or would he just wait until she grew wings and flew away like the image of an angel?

"Um, Lee-kun," a blush crept on both of their faces, "Ten Ten said that you all were going away this weekend to train."

He nodded, "Yes, Gai-sensei has the entire weekend planned for us."

"Well you know that the spring festival is this weekend too," he blinked at her, "I was wondering if your plans were to change would you go with me?"

He gaped at her, "You mean," he pointed at her and himself back and forth until she nodded. "I would go anywhere with you Sakura-chan even if you wanted to go to the rings of Saturn! I would be by your side and defend you from the aliens that may live there!"

She couldn't help to giggle a little at that thought, "That's good then because I've already convinced Gai-sensei to let you accompany me."

"R-really?" he said in a tiny voice.

"Yes and it's a date so dress nicely! I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura said while leaving Lee with his mouth hanging open.

He stood dumbfounded where he stood while he watched her disappear through the trees. "A d-date," he whispered. He brightened, "Yosh! I will not spoil this opportunity to make Sakura-chan mine at last!" With his thoughts finally gathered he ran into the forest to find his sensei and to ask for his guidance.

She put the bottle on an empty shelf and walked back towards the living room. Lee hadn't moved from his position on the couch this caused Sakura to raise an eyebrow. Her curiosity got the better of her so she walked over to him and pulled the pillow off of his face, "Bad day?"

He opened his eyes a tiny bit before taking the pillow back and covering his face. Whatever he was saying was being muffled by the pillow. She took the pillow away again and this time tossed it behind the couch. He felt him self being pulled forward and Sakura sitting on the couch where his head had been. She pulled him back to her body and let him use her lap as a pillow.

The warmth that her body gave off soothed his nerves and he continued to calm as Sakura started to stroke his hair. She liked to play with his hair. It had a silkiness that she was envious of and Lee kept it nice. His eyes held hers and she couldn't help but to smile down at him before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"So what happened at the academy today?" she asked again while he groaned. She thought to herself, "It must have been bad to deplete even Lee's vigor."

"Well," he looked away, "There was an incident." There was no way that Sakura wasn't going to laugh. She watched him fully interested and he knew her eyes were boring at his head trying to read his thoughts.

"You know those videos that the older kids watch?" he started.

Her brow furrowed trying to figure out what he was referring to, "You mean the visual demonstrations of charka control?"

"Um no. The non ninjutsu related videos."

"Oh," her eyes got large, "The Sex Ed ones?" He covered his face with his hand. "What about them?"

"They are very old films so old that the labeling has fallen off." Sakura remembered. They were so old that everything the kids in them were wearing had come back into style. "Somehow the tapes got swapped."

Sakura bit her lip, "And so?"

He looked up at her very sadly, "All the girls think they are going to grow penises while the boys are concerned about getting their periods."

Sakura couldn't help it. She started to laugh and couldn't stop for a long time. After awhile she calmed down and wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry that's horrible." He sighed as she returned to playing with his hair and he would squint at her every time she so much as snickered.

Her mother had laughed too the night of the festival. Sakura was having trouble tying her belt tight enough so her yukata wouldn't slip open. Her frustration was only making it more difficult for her to arrange the fabric accordingly and her mother had been watching. Sakura looked so pitiful that her mother came over, "Like this," she smoothed the fabric and straighten the seams as her daughter watched amazed. Then her mother patted her head, "It comes with time. Would you like me to do your hair?"

Sakura's eyes welled up, "Would you?"

Leading her by the hand her mother brought her into her parents' room and sat her down at her vanity desk. She hummed as she started to brush out her daughter's hair. Now that she was older she didn't let her mother brush her hair for her anymore but with her body so close to her own gave her a peace of mind that she didn't have before.

Sakura watched her mother's reflection in the mirror, "I have Mom's eyes," she thought to herself. She hadn't really noticed it before but she had grown to look like her mother after all.

"Your hair has grown out a little," she laughed, "I remember when you came back with it all hacked off."

"Yeah you rattled the roof with all your yelling."

She patted her head again, "Mmm, yes hair grows back it was really a silly thing to yell at you for. I was just so surprised." With skilled hands she pulled Sakura's hair and started to pin it up into a bun.

There was a knock on the door both of the Haruno women looked over to see Sakura's father standing in the doorway, "Um," he seemed slightly confused, "There seems to be a young man at the door for Sakura."

"Oh that would be Lee-kun," Sakura started to get up when her mother pushed her back into the chair.

"Honey, would you keep him company? We need just a few more minutes." Mr. Haruno shrugged and went back down stairs.

"Mom, I don't want to be rude."

"This is your first date with this young man right?" Sakura gulped. It was written all over her face and her mother knew her all too well.

"Yes, that's right," she whispered.

Her mother nodded, "First dates are very important because they determine if there will be others. Would you like there to be others," she looked at her daughter with a scary face.

"I uh, I guess so..."

Satisfied her mother hustled around her dresser drawers for different items and Sakura started to fear for her life.

Downstairs Sakura's father had led Lee to the living room. The room was full of awkward silence as they both sat down. Just two guys sitting in a living room together, one was the father of girl he so desperately loved and the other was a guy that saw his baby as an object of affection. What could be taking those girls so long?

"So, you and Sakura are going to the festival?" Mr. Haruno tried to grasp for conversation.

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, good."

Why did girls need so much time to get ready to go anywhere?

"Sir, if I may say something?" Lee had his complete attention; "If you will permit me I will protect your daughter with my life. I will never let any harm befall her as long as a heart still beats in this body!"

Mr. Haruno could only stare at him in stunned silence. Luckily Mrs. Haruno had joined them with a platter of tea and treats, "Sakura will be down in a moment," she said while putting the platter on the coffee table.

"Goodness me you are thin aren't you? It is most unbefitting for a boy your age to be so skinny. I'll go get more snacks," she said while hustling out of the room. They once again were all alone. Sakura's father took a cookie from the plate and nibbled on it while keeping his eyes averted from Lee.

Sakura glanced into the living room from the staircase. She couldn't believe her mother when she gave her a wink as she walked by into the kitchen. Her eyes went back to Lee. He was dressed in a green kimono with a lotus blossom stitched in the back and black slacks. She had only meant it as a joke for him to dress nice she didn't expect him to look really good in festival wear.

'Awesome! We have arm candy!'

Sakura mentally slapped herself and followed shortly after her mother returned to the living room. Lee seemed to be the only one who noticed that she had walked into the room. Without thinking he stood up and was completely breathless. Her yukata was lavender colored with white butterflies on it. Her mother had done up her hair with chopsticks and put a crystal butterfly hairpin in it. The way the light hit it made a ring of light around her head.

"Um do I looked okay, Lee-kun?"

What a time for words to fail him?

"All I see is a ball of cotton candy wearing clothes," her father said before taking a sip from his teacup.

Both women shot him an evil glare and he immediately silenced himself with another cookie. Her mother went to her desk and pulled out her camera, "Just one, please?"

Just one turned into an amateur photo session and it was another twenty minutes before they were permitted to finally leave.

Lee sighed in exasperation when Sakura continued to giggle. She wasn't being a good pillow because pillows did not giggle. He pulled himself off of her lap and looked at her directly, "You can not stop laughing can you?"

She shook her head in response.

"Will I have to make you stop giggling?"

She looked at him with innocent eyes, "Maybe."

He grinned as he pulled her closer to him but she wasn't going to make it that easy for him. She slipped out from under him and ran to the doorway. It was only a moment before he caught up with her. Sakura ducked under his arm and ran into the kitchen but he got there before she made it into the room.

She laughed nervously, "That's cheating," she said while he walked closer to her.

"And using your super strength to move furniture is not cheating?"

"It's resourceful."

"So using super speed to catch my wife is not resourceful?"

Oh boy he was getting too close. He motioned to grab her but she moved and started to run back down the hallway. He couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his mouth. Surely she would have learned many years ago that she couldn't out run him.

There were plenty of game booths set up along the streets. They all had been decorated with flowers and the fading sun added to the atmosphere. The lanterns that lined the street were the only light left after awhile.

In one booth in particular Lee saw a stuffed pink poodle as a prize. He was determined to win it for her. The man in the booth noticed the couple and knew he could get some fast cash from a boy trying to impress a girl, "How about it, son? Win a prize for the little lady?"

A vein throbbed in Sakura's forehead. 'Oh, no he didn't!'

She put her hand on Lee's arm, "Lee-kun may I go first?" she said sweetly. Lee was too surprised at the contact to argue with her.

The shop keeper grinned at her as she put some coins on the counter, "Alright miss, you just have to hit this plate hard enough to make the metal ball move. If you hit the bell you may have whatever prize you want."

She took the hammer from the man and pretended not to know how to hold it properly. When the man couldn't see she grinned to herself. A test your strength booth, man he picked the wrong girl to tick off. She rolled up her sleeves and then gripped the hammer.

"An eighth should be enough," she thought to herself as she slammed the hammer down on the plate.

The metal ball soared up the line past 'wimpy', 'not bad', 'good', 'great', 'awesome', 'manly', and 'studly' until it hit the bell and forced the bell off the scale and into the air.

"Whoops," she stuck her tongue out. An eighth of her strength was still too much power.

"I guess I get whatever prize I want right?" The booth man was still in shock, "I would like that one. Mister?"

He shook his head, "Uh which one?"

She pointed, he walked over and pulled down a green teddy bear for her, "Thank you. Come on Lee-kun." Sakura took his arm and pulled the dazed Lee away from the booth before the man could force them to pay for damages.

When he came to Lee asked, "Which one did you get?"

"This! It's cute right?"

He looked at the bear. It was green with black eyes. He smiled at it, "If it makes you happy."

She nodded in response all the while her hand continued to slip down his wrist to his own hand. Without thinking about it their fingers were entwined as they continued down the path. Lee had removed the bandages that normally covered his fingers so she could feel his naked skin that had become calloused from years of training. They were surprisingly warm and welcoming to her tiny ones.

Lee had noticed that something small was in his hand. He flushed when he realized it was Sakura's hand. It was improper or at least ungentlemanly but he didn't want to let go. Her skin was so soft and her fingers were slightly cold. It seemed only right that he should try to keep her hand warm. Yes, by holding her hand he was actually taking care of her. He said whatever he had to in order to convince himself not to let go.

They walked to the bridge overlooking the river, "The fireworks should be starting soon," she said as he looked at her. The moonlight was reflecting in her eyes when she glanced back at him. Why couldn't he remember Gai-sensei's advice? He really wanted to say something cool to her but words were failing him today. He would just have to be honest with her and forget the flashy vocabulary.

"Sakura-chan," she looked at him and a blush rose on his cheeks, "I think you look really nice."

She smiled warmly at him, "I think you look nice too, Lee-kun."

There was an explosion over head as the fireworks display started. They watched in silence as multicolor sparks lit up the sky. Every once in while Lee would squeeze Sakura's hand to make sure it wasn't a dream. As the show came to its close they became distressed that the evening was coming to a close. Together they walked back towards Sakura's house.

"Thank you for walking me home," she said while she stood on her front step.

"I would never make you walk alone at such a late hour," he said firmly. She giggled. Why did she have to be so cute? "Uh, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?" her head tilted to one side.

He had to be bold, "May I give you a kiss goodnight?"

Her eyes grew large. He cringed, waiting for her to punch him but the hit didn't come.

"You may," he was shell shocked. Slowly, he came closer but she put her finger to his lip, "but it won't be tonight because I don't want to you to ask permission. Just do it when you feel the time is right." She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for accompanying me. Good night, Lee-kun."

He stood on her front step long after she had already went inside. Manly tears streamed down his face. He was so happy he could run a million laps around the world. Lee considered it but decided it was better just to return home so he would be ready for morning training. Gai-sensei would want a recount of everything that had happened.

When Lee followed Sakura back down the hall he was surprised when he was hit with a pillow from the couch. He fell backwards from the impact and landed on the floor. Sakura was laughing but stopped when he didn't move. She warily walked over to where he lay. "Lee, are you okay?" she came closer and closer when she still didn't get a response. In a second Lee had his arms around her and had flipped her onto her back.

"Hello," he said from his position over her body.

She laughed nervously, "You got me," she tried to wiggle lose but he held her tight.

"I am sorry Sakura, but you chose to tease me this morning and this afternoon so now it is payback time."

She gave him puppy eyes, "Oh sir, please be merciful with your punishment even though I'm such a bad girl."

His fingers tighten on hers, "I will show you mercy just because you are such a cute prisoner," he murmured before kissing her throat. Her skin tingled from where he had kissed her. With his free hand he ran his fingers through her hair and rested it at the base of her neck. Everything about her was familiar from the mischievous glint in her eye to the smell of her hair and Lee had spent most of the last few years of his life memorizing those things about her. Holding her like this was something he looked forward to at the end of the day and wouldn't trade it for anything.

Sakura wrapped her free arm around his waist as he leaned in for a kiss. She felt the muscles in his chest press against her much softer one as their lips met. They released their fingers so Lee could put one behind her back and hers to his neck. There was no separation between their bodies as their hearts pounded wildly in their chests. He stroked her cheek with his fingertips this time she brought their lips together and she nibbled at his bottom lip.

"Who is punishing whom here?" he growled at her while she just stuck her tongue out at him in response. He smirked, "Better be careful because I can think of a better use for that."

"Really?" she said with seduction in her voice.

His grip tighten as he pulled her close again she parted her lips and let him explore her mouth. Her breath caught in her throat as he made no effort to let her regain it. She pulled at his shirt while he started to fiddle with her own top when there was a knock at the door. They looked at each other.

"Maybe they will go away," Sakura said hopefully.

"Sweetheart, we live in a village full of ninjas. I highly doubt they will simply go away," he got off of her and she felt like a child being denied sweets.

'Whoever it is, they are so dead.'

She followed Lee to the front door where he was opening it to find Naruto standing behind it. After that morning he had decided it was best to use the front door.

'Naruto, twice in the same day!'

"Here you are Bushy Brow, Iruka-sensei said you left this at the academy," Naruto said while handing him a manila folder.

"Yes, this would be my list of students for the fall. Thank you for bringing this over, Naruto."

"Eh, it was the only way I could convince Iruka-sensei to buy me ramen. Well, I'll see you in a few days for our mission, Sakura -chan," Naruto waved goodbye over his shoulder ask he rushed off.

"Mission?" Lee asked.

"I'll tell you about it if you introduce me to your new students."

"Alright," he said while closing the door.

--

(A/N) Thank you everybody who has review or put this story on their alerts list. It's really nice to hear from other people who like this pairing and it's encouraging. So I made this chapter extra long for this reason plus I just couldn't stop writing lol

On another note no one's lost with the switching between past and presant? I'm not confused because I know what's going on I just hope no one else is having problems reading this because of my style of writing.

Ahem thank you for the support I'll continue to do my best. FIGHT-O!

-She-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: (wheezes) that man runs fast...so the rights still aren't mine (sob)

--

Chapter 5

The morning air caressed Lee's face as he jogged through town. He passed by the various shops that hadn't opened for the day because it was still early. With record time he reached the training grounds where his former sensei was already kicking at a post.

Lee couldn't help but to grin at the man as he called out to him. In the last few years the power of youth seemed to have its effect on Gai because he hadn't changed one bit. This was the same place Lee had met his sensei the morning after the spring festival.

He had rushed off early the following day so he and his sensei could discuss Lee's next move. After giving Gai all the appropriate details of the previous evening's affairs he got a very thoughtful look on his face. Lee kept the kiss to himself because he was still unsure if it had really had happened or not.

Gai rubbed his chin as an idea formed in his head, "You must woo this blossom while she is in her springtime of youth but you must do it in such a way the she will not wilt and be displeased."

"I am ready for your expert advice, Gai-sensei!" Lee said while whipping out his little black notebook.

"Then come closer and I'll tell you how to do it," Gai pulled his prodigy closer and they whispered amongst themselves.

Ten Ten and Neji found both green clad men muttering to each other when they arrived on the scene. Confused, they just shrugged to each other before Ten Ten coughed and got their attention.

Lee jumped up and got close enough to her so their noses were almost touching, "Ten Ten, may I ask you something?"

She blinked in an effort to pop her eyes back into her head, "Uh, sure, Lee."

"If there was someone you liked," a blush crept on her cheeks, "How would you want them to woo you?"

"Oh, um," she stammered trying to think. Nothing was coming to mind and she was sure that her face was continuing to grow into more interesting colors. All three men on her team were looking at her with certain interests. She never got flustered but Lee had asked such a personal question. In a moment she could have him pinned to a tree with kunai for embarrassing her so. However, he was a friend in need and if he continued to listen to Gai he could find himself in trouble sooner or later.

She sighed, "When it comes to girls, and this goes for all three of you," she said while looking at each of them in turn, "If you want to impress her you should never try to be anyone else because she'll never love the true you," her eyes fell on Lee directly, "If you are going to give her a present make sure it's something that only you can give because she'll treasure it more."

Lee's fingers flew on his little notebook and he scribbled Ten Ten's words down. She and Neji sweat dropped at the action.

Neji coughed, "Are we going to do any training today?"

"YES!" Gai and Lee both said overly esthetically as usual and Ten Ten and Neji both sweat dropped again.

Gai saw his formal pupil and waved to him as Lee rushed towards him, "You're early." Lee just grinned at him when he reached the post.

"I was just looking forward to our morning workout because you have been away for awhile."

"Are you sure there aren't other reasons?" Gai asked suggestively.

Lee just looked at him with a confused face.

Gai just shook his head. Lee had indeed grown to be a man but he was still lacking in the facts of life department. He patted his star pupil on the back, "I was referring to Ten Ten have you seen her recently."

"Sakura said her belly has grown quite a bit."

A competitive gleam shone in Gai's eye, "Kakashi can't beat me in this competition! It's too bad it wasn't you to win it for me."

Lee looked at him with a thoughtful glance, "If Sakura and I were to have children first wouldn't that make it a tie?"

Gai's mouth stood a gap because Lee was absolutely right. After a few moments of silence Gai coughed, "I think we sure start sparring."

"Yes, sensei!" Lee never got out of the habit of referring to Gai as Gai-sensei even though it had been years since he was Gai's pupil.

After opening the front door Lee kicked his shoes off in the doorway. He rubbed his shoulder to relive some of the tension that remained in it. A smile tugged on his lips. He must be becoming soft if a simple training exercise could do this to him. Luckily classes were over for the summer and he could concentrate on himself more.

There was a sound of running water coming from the bathroom and Lee poked his head out of the hallway to look at the bathroom door. It creaked open and Sakura wandered out. Lee rushed towards her to greet her when he noticed she looked pale.

"Sakura, are you not feeling well?"

She wasn't looking at him but she was mumbling, "I brushed my teeth mumble, mumble I like shiny teeth." Then her eyes closed and Lee took his cue to catch her before she fell. He brushed her hair out of her eyes and noticed that her forehead was hot.

"Why you have a fever!" Lee couldn't help but to point out the obvious to her, "Let me put you back to bed." He lifted her bridal style and brought her upstairs to their bedroom. The bed covers were still ruffled from her leaving them earlier. She was still mumbling incoherently as he tucked her in but grew still when Lee had finished. He rushed downstairs to retrieve some water and a face cloth. When he returned Sakura was already half dozing and slept on even after he placed the cooling cloth on her face.

He sighed. Normally it was her taking care of him not the other way around. Sakura was known to brush off illness even when she really should be resting. It was something they had in common. Lee himself hated getting his wounds tended to after awhile because they showed that his body had not overcome certain obstacles. He might have become obsessed with power if Sakura hadn't intervened one particular afternoon.

Lee had become distracted with different ideas of how to woo Sakura. His mind had been wandering for so long that it was completely detached from his body. It hung in the air over his zombie form and mocked his with completely bogus ideas for him to try. As this persisted it caused him not to notice the increasingly larger stain of blood that was now forming on his bandages.

Sakura was on her way to the training grounds with two lunch boxes with her. Mrs. Haruno had started to teach her how to make a new type of sweet and Sakura was particularly proud of the batch she had made last night. She could only hope that Lee like sweet things. Lee shortly came into view and she was just going to call out to him when she noticed his bloody bandages.

Instead she yelled at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

Her shout brought Lee back to earth in an instant. He was slightly confused when she came stomping towards him. In his memory he had never seen Sakura so upset and for the life of him couldn't figure out what he did to make her so. He cringed when she pulled on his bloodied hand.

She started to unwrap it, "Let's see what the damage is." She looked at the raw skin on his knuckles and was glad that it wasn't anything more serious, "One of these days I won't be around to treat your wounds you know. Then where will you be?"

Lee finally noticed the wound when she momentarily gave him his hand back so she could get her medics pouch, "Do not worry, Sakura-chan. Someday I will be strong enough so that I will no longer get meager wounds like these."

"Is that what you want?" she asked while pulling off the dirty bandages. He couldn't help the puzzled look her gave her. Her face softened when she returned his gaze, "If you were to become immortal it wouldn't make you strong inside. Being human means you bleed, sweat, cry and sometimes it really hurts to do those things. But by doing all these things is what will make you strong."

"Sakura-chan..."

"There now," she said patting his hand gently, "I made some dessert so I hope you're hungry."

"Sakura-chan..." she popped a cake in his mouth to silence him. When he swallowed it he said, "Ah, the cake tastes really good."

"I'm glad you like them," she replied handing him a lunchbox.

Lee put the cloth back into the bowl of water and then wrung it out. Her fever was still apparent but at least she was breathing a little easier and her faced was more relaxed. The previous night Sakura gave Lee an overview of the mission she was assigned to and explained about the virus that she was going to contract.

"I guess Sakura underestimated this illness," he smiled grimly, "or rather she didn't want to admit she would need help." Gently he brushed her damp bangs out of her eyes and replaced the cloth.

"I guess it is best just to let her sleep for now," he said while closing the bedroom door.

Sakura stared bleary eyed at her ceiling. Her body felt too heavy to move oh it was only because of the bed covers. If she pulled them off she could move just fine. Now it was cold, well she could take one of them with her. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and wandered to the top of the staircase. A wave of nausea took over her body for a moment and she clutched the staircase railing till the feeling went away. Her feet moved down the steps as she continued to hold onto the railing for support.

The first thought that came to mind was to get something to drink. Her naked feet padded on the floor as she made her way to the refrigerator for some ginger ale. She put the cool can to her forehead as she made her way back into the living room.

Lee looked up from his position on the couch when she entered the room, "Should you be out of bed?"

She waved at him, "S'okay," and plopped down next to him due to a sudden lack of balance. He studied her features but said nothing as he put his book back on the coffee table. "Were you reading anything good?"

"Not sure. I kept reading the same line over and over."

She rested her head on his shoulder, "Ah Lee, it's been so long and you still get flustered over me."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started to cuddle with her until she drifted off again, "It is because you are worth getting flustered over," he said before kissing her on the forehead.

Sakura was lying on her bed when she rolled over onto her stomach. She was having an intense staring match with a particular teddy bear. It was never her intention to win at that strength booth but the guy had made her angry and needed to be punished. She really had out grown silly plush things but putting it on a shelf or away in the closet seemed wrong. Thus her dilemma was to find the appropriate place for it. The funny thing was the perfect place seemed to be on her bed which means she would be sleeping with it each night. She glared at the bear, why did she have to pick one that reminded her so much of┘there was a tap at her bedroom window. She disregarded the noise and continued to brood over her current problem when she heard the noise again. Curious, she rolled off her bed and went to her window.

There didn't seem to be anything wrong with it so she opened it. The night air filled her lungs as she looked down into the streets. They were still well lit because it wasn't yet time for the shops to be closing although that would be any time now. Her eyes became unfocused as she convinced herself that it had been her imagination when a voice called to her.

Her gaze fell down to her front yard where sure enough the boy she had been just thinking about was standing looking up at her,  
"Hey Lee-kun, you want to come in?"

"Um no," he frantically waved his hands in front of him. He was acting strangely even for himself.

"Okay then," she said as she started to close the window.

"No wait!"

"What?" she walked out onto the balcony to see him properly.

"I-I," he gulped, "I want to recite a poem I wrote for you."

She blinked at him clearly not expecting that. He waited for her to reject him and send him on his way back home but instead she said, "Let's hear it then."

"Really?"

"Sure thing," she grinned at him.

He cleared his throat, "I have traveled the path of a ninja

I have battled many adversaries

I learned to make my body a weapon

And I remember the scars I carry"

Sakura watched as he came to the bottom of her window.

"But what is left for one such as myself

When a warrior finally comes home

And there is no one to greet his return

What does his work show when he is alone"

He started to climb up the terrace that hung on the wall towards her window.

"In time one learns that a warrior's strength

Is measured by people precious to him

It is his duty to find his someone

And do all that he can to protect them"

Sakura's eyes grew slightly larger as he came face to face with her.

"But this warrior never expected

To find such beauty on the battlefield

A flower that bloomed there the day we met

You are the one to help my scars to heal"

He pecked her on the cheek and grinned at her, "So, was it that bad?"

She turned her face so he wouldn't see her wiping her eyes, "No," she coughed, "it was..."

'It was the most romantic thing ever!'

Sakura wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Thank you, Lee-kun."

His body softened as he returned her hug, "You are most welcome."

--

(A/N)  
The hardest part of the whole chapter was the poem. I wasn't feeling very poetic but I think it came out alright it the end. I could feel their epic love seeping through ha ha ha not really but I can still say that right?

Ah well forgive my sappiness I don't know what's wrong with me.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: (ish following map to hidden copyrights) I will get them without fail!

--

Chapter 6

Sakura stifled a yawn as she stood at the village gates waiting for the rest of the squad to show up. Even though Sakura had said otherwise Lee wasn't convinced that she was completely ready for a mission and thought she should take a few more days to rest. His good intentions became a quarrel that ended with her stomping out of the house and not returning for several hours.

She needed to unwind her nerves. Being trapped in the house for five days had given her some severe cabin fever. That was more of the reason for the stupid fight than anything else. This flu bug still had her in its grip but she really couldn't delay the mission for much longer.

She walked over the bridge and looked into the water, "Lee's only looking out for me and I bit his head off about it," she sighed, "I'll have to apologize when I get home." Her reflection blurred and came back into focus with the current as she watched it in a bored sort of way.

"Don't do it Forehead! It can't be all that bad!" Ino yelled pulling her away for the railing.

Sakura clutched at her chest, "Very funny Ino-Pig." Ino only stuck her tongue out in response.

"I thought you were sick."

"I am, or I was, something."

Ino looked over Sakura's shoulder, "So where's lover boy?"

Sakura covered her face with a hand, "At home."

"Uh oh, by your tone I'd guess you guys had a fight."

"Lee thinks it's too soon for me to go on a mission."

Ino sighed as she leaned against the bridge railing, "Man Sakura you're so lucky to have a guy that worries over you like that. I think Shikamaru and Choji have both forgotten I'm actually a girl."

"Why would you say that?"

She looked at her friend sadly, "Has Naruto ever gotten you aftershave for your birthday?"

"I can't say that he has although I don't know if Naruto even knows what aftershave is," she considered for a moment before getting an idea, "Why don't you go and do something that is uselessly girlie like getting your nails done or start wearing perfume. You know tap into your own feminine side."

Sakura watched Ino as she thought over what she had said, "I suppose you are right. We could go to the spa together the steam would help your cold and relax you before your mission."

"I don't know..."

"You aren't ready to go home yet right?"

'Touche'

"Alright, but not too long because I still need to get ready for tomorrow."

"Okay, let's purge into the world of the girlies!" Ino said and Sakura followed behind her. Even though they both agreed it was going to be a short visit the duo still left the spa later than Sakura had originally planned. With a hasty goodbye they parted ways and Sakura headed home hoping that Lee had calmed down some although he wasn't one to hold a grudge.

She took a deep breath before opening the front door. His shoes were still in the doorway so he must be in the apartment somewhere. She peeked in the living room and found it empty then she heard movement in the kitchen. Her feet carried her to the end of the hallway into the kitchen. Lee was standing over the stove stirring something. It seemed he hadn't noticed her because he didn't say anything. He might even be ignoring her on purpose.

Sakura would have to apologize first but she couldn't think of anything to say other than she had used him just as an object to take out her frustration on and he was a really good husband and she knew how lucky she was to have him in her life and, and...

"Hello," he noticed her as he turned the temperature on the stove down.

"Hi," she said sheepishly.

"I've read that beets have many vitamins in them so I made beet soup for dinner. They should help get rid of your cold and if you go to bed early you'll be ready for your mission tomorrow."

"Lee,"

He handed her some bowls and spoons, "I've made dinner so you go set the table."

"Lee," she tried again.

"If you don't hurry and get your sweet self in there I'll make you do the dishes too," he said jokingly.

"You wouldn't dare!"

He raised his eyebrows as she huffed into the dining room to set the table all the while trying to prevent herself from giggling.

Sakura yawned again. She was sure that she had gotten enough sleep last night but couldn't stop herself as she and Lee waited for the others to arrive. Lee couldn't help but to watch her from the corner of his eye and was mentally keeping track of the number of times she yawned. She defiantly looked tired and even slightly malnourished by the coloring in her cheeks. There was no fighting her about it so he could only pray that she would be careful.

They both heard him before the actually saw Naruto, "'Morning Lees," then he started laughing the way he did whenever he referred to them as such.

"Good Morning, Naruto," Sakura said while preventing herself from hitting him.

"I'm the first one here?"

"Besides us, yes." Sakura replied.

"Well," Naruto said while sitting down, "since we are waiting for Kakashi-sensei we might as well get comfortable."

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

Sakura grinned evilly, "I told him that we are meeting at six."

"But we're meeting at eight -oh good plan maybe he'll be here close to on time!"

"Who's that?" Sai asked standing directly behind Naruto.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Naruto yelled out.

Sai just gave him one of his creepy smiles, "You should have been able to sense me coming."

Lacking an intelligent retort Naruto just flipped Sai off to which he replied, "No, thank you."

Sakura covered her face in her hands. If she didn't feel sick before she was sure she was going to be. Lee squeezed her hand and she felt a little better. He gave her a questioning look but she shook her head and they both understood without having to say anything over the other pair's squabble.

Sai looked over at Lee, "I guess I'll be seeing you in September."

"Why is that?" Lee asked.

"I have been given a new post as the Sex Education teacher at the academy," he said with that creepy smile of his.

They all sweat dropped, "Really?" Lee asked.

"Yes, so we must return quickly so I may start working on my lesson plans."

Now Sakura was sure she was going to be sick.

"Yo," came a voice from overhead, "Sorry, I got lost on the path of life," Kakashi said while joining the rest of the party.

"Actually sensei you are right on time," Sakura said while grinning at him.

Kakashi looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"Well let's get going already!" Naruto said totally pumped

Sakura looked at Lee sadly, "I'll write as often as I can."

"You just stay safe," he said pulling her into an embrace.

"Don't worry I'll come home safe."

"She'll be with us after all," Naruto grinned.

"That's why I worry," Lee laughed and Naruto joined in until he got what Lee was implying and started to pout.

"See you soon," she kissed him goodbye and was soon walking out the gates with her squad. Lee watched as she disappeared through the trees and hoped they would really protect his angel.

It had been awhile since she had left the village for a mission. Sakura had to think back to the last time she had been on a mission and it might have been her first one with Lee. Surely not that long but she liked to think about it anyway.

Sakura was already on her way to Tsunade's office when she bumped into Shizune, "Good morning."

"Ah, Sakura, she's asking for you."

"I'm on my way," she rushed to the office to find the door was already open. Timidly she peeked inside to find Ino, Shikamaru, and Lee already inside.

"And here's the final member of your squad now," Tsunade said behind her desk.

Sakura looked over her shoulder, surely she didn't mean, crap she did. There was no helping it, she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

She handed Shikamaru a folder, "It's a spying mission. There is a spa resort in-between our own village and Suna. The owner thinks some of his workers are leaking information about how his business is run to other resorts and stealing his business away.  
You are to pose as two teen-aged couples going away for a romantic vacation at the resort," everyone's jaws dropped.

Lee recovered the fastest with stars shining in his eyes, "A mission with Sakura-chan what luck!"

Ino laughed slightly, "Have you chosen the couples too?"

"I thought I'd let you make those decisions," Tsunade smirked. Sakura didn't know how but she was going to find a way to get back at her for this.

"I call Shikamaru!" Ino said abruptly while grabbing his arm.

"How troublesome," he muttered although he didn't push her off.

Sakura grinned, "Good then I have Lee-kun all to myself," while taking his hand. Lee felt the heat come to his face but chose to ignore it. This had to be a dream somehow.

"Then you are to leaving at five tonight. You are dismissed." All the shinobi nodded and left the office in pairs.

"We'll meet at the flower shop and leave then," Shikamaru said while he went in the direction of his own home.

"See you later," Lee said as he left the two girls.

They both watched him leave and after awhile Ino asked, "Ever feel like someone is plotting against you?"

Sakura rubbed her forehead, "Yep, I'm familiar with it. What do you want to do?"

The blond tilted her head, "Well there really isn't much of a choice. This is the mission we were assigned which means," she smirked, "we should take it very seriously."

Seriously didn't begin to cover the way those girls prepared for that mission Sakura thought as she took a sip out of her canteen. She was feeling slightly dehydrated but otherwise fine. It wouldn't do if she was to pass out when they were almost to their destination.

Naruto caught her eye, "You look kinda pale are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Just thirsty," she said lifting the canteen. He gave her a scrutinizing look but said no more.

She watched the campfire as he added another log to it. Sakura knew in the bottom of her heart that Naruto hadn't believed her for one moment. He was another person in her life that could communicate without words with her and she had caught him several times watching her while they traveled today. "He's sizing me up," she thought to herself. She then stretched out her arms and curled into her sleeping bag. Staying up all night wasn't going to make her productive in the morning. Besides, if she was sleeping then she wouldn't have to watch Naruto watching her.

He stoked the fire awhile longer before reaching over and putting his hand over Sakura's forehead. She didn't seem to have fever but she barely had anything to eat earlier. Maybe he was worrying over nothing. Sakura might of started a new diet that wasn't agreeing with her.

"Women," he muttered as he pulled his hand away again. He shook his blond head as he looked at her. When was it that she changed so much? From a boy crazed girl to a highly competent woman whom he could trust his life with. Although he was sure he had changed some himself maybe just more drastically than she had. He shrugged as his body leaned against a tree and soon was carried away by sleep.

She felt a hand on her shoulder start to shake her awake. Sakura opened an eye to see Kakashi's masked face looking down on her. She kicked off her sleeping bag and started to pack it up. By now she knew better than to argue about waking up while on a mission. If she didn't get up for him then Sai would be the one to try and wake her. She only needed Naruto's example that one time to determine how she preferred to get up. It looked to her that Naruto was going to get a paintbrush in the ear any moment now. Sure enough Naruto yelled out as she continued to pack up her belongings.

The surrounding area was different than home. They walked in a fog that seemed endless and made it difficult to see. The last few days were like that, rainy, dark, and rather gloomy. In their travels she made notes of what the weather was like to help her determine how the disease had started in the first place and what could improve the conditions. Her own thoughts would consume her and give her a spacey appearance this caused her comrades to look at her suspiciously. Well, except for Sai, but he wasn't one to pay attention to things like facial expressions.

The gates came into view suddenly and soon they were welcomed inside. A gate guard led them to the medical clinic, "Our headman will meet you here. The tower has been shut down since most of the employees that work there are either at home recovering or in the hospital."

"Understood," Sakura led the group all the while jotting down notes on the questions she asked the man while he led the way to the intensive care unit.

"Here," he opened the door for her and Sakura stepped inside. The scene before her shocked her as her eyes were filled with sights of naked bodies on either side of the room. Some still had color in their skin while others were more blue than anything else. Everyone was very thin as she noticed while their ribs stood out when they exhaled. The reek pushed her back a few steps and she fell to her knees. She could hear Kakashi's voice and felt a canteen being pushed to her mouth. A few sips later her brain started to work again. Slowly she regained her composure and was able to make out the guards words, "Are you sure she's the best medic ninja for this job?"

Sakura stood up her pride now stung, "I'll have you know I was personally trained by Lady Tsunade herself. Of course I'm the best! Now stand aside," she squared her shoulders. She wouldn't make the mistake of appearing helpless because that ship had sailed a long time ago. "I need clean sheets, towels, fresh water, and soap," she said while tying up her hair and looking at the men surrounding her, "Do I need to repeat myself, get moving."

Her squad and the guard rushed off in different directions but she distinctly heard Naruto's voice mutter, "Defiantly Granny Tsunade's student, scary."

The first thing to do was to get rid of the smell. She walked by the people as she journeyed to the windows at the end, counting as she walked by. Thirty just in this room she sighed as she pushed on the glass and slid it open. The breeze cleared her thoughts as she looked out into the rain. "I'm perfectly capable," she said to it. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she caught a glimpse of some sunlight but it disappeared as soon as she looked again.

--

(A/N) I was wondering something about writers. If you were to read a random fanfic could you determine how old the author was just by reading it or even their gender? Obliviously I'm a girl by my scene name so it doesn't count if you say that 'cause it's cheating lol It's just something I was thinking about.

-She-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: Hey this map is written in kanji! (tosses it) I guess it's time for a new plan...

--

Chapter 7

Lee opened his eyes as the sunlight hit his face. With a glance his sight was filled with visions of flowers in full bloom. He sat up and took in the scenery when a voice called out to him. Lee's vision was slightly blurred so he could only see the outline of a woman. He stood realizing who it was immediately when she called his name again.

Sakura's form beckoned him with a finger, "Lee-kun." Her white dress moved in the wind and small tresses of her hair shifted under her flower crown.

He only hesitated for a moment before rushing towards her. Even with his speed he didn't seem to be getting any closer to her and her image was starting to fade, "No, wait for me!" he called with his arm stretched out. Lee's fingers trembled as they continued to stretch out towards the fading woman. Then his world was surrounded in darkness and there was pain, particularly in his head.

He blinked in the darkness as his head continued to rest on his bedroom floor. Besides his right arm the rest of his body was tangled in his sheets and was preventing his from completely falling off the bed. Lee couldn't help but to sigh a little as he wiggled the rest of the way off the bed.

His subconscious made him reach out to her in his sleep and realize how cold his bed was despite the summer heat. Their separation had only been the duration of two weeks but he couldn't help feeling slightly lonely in the empty apartment. Lee had to admit that he had fallen into the bad habit of seeing her as a woman first and a ninja second. Watching her leave the village had reminded him of that.

Thinking sleep was now impossible he let his feet lead him back downstairs. By instinct he filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove to boil. Then he found the tea bags and a cup. When steam started to issue from the spout he poured the hot contents into the cup and tossed in a tea bag.

He sat at his kitchen table sipping at his teacup. As he swiveled the contents of the cup he couldn't help but wonder how many Sakura related dreams he had in her absence or how many nights he stared blandly into an empty teacup these last few weeks.

With the academy closed until the fall there was little to distract him other than training. He could request a mission but he wanted to be here to greet her when she finally returned home. His fingers trailed onto a piece of paper that had been sitting on the table. A smile touch his lips as he traced Sakura's hand written 'I love you' with his finger tip.

He folded the paper and returned it to its envelope. His sleeplessness reminded him how nervous he had been on his first mission with Sakura.

They arrived at the spa resort a few hours after nightfall. The girls led the way most of the time and were too engrossed in their conversation to pay either Shikamaru or Lee any mind. Shikamaru was glad that he didn't have to listen to their squawking as they all journeyed together but it secretly made Lee a little anxious.

"Maybe girls just have more things to say to each other," he thought to himself as he followed behind them.

The resort owner met them secretly in one of the restaurants that the resort hosted. There he gave them a list of his employees and work schedule, "I have already informed my staff that my niece would be visiting the resort for a prolonged vacation with her friends. They will just assume that it's you since our normal customers are all adults. Here are your room keys and these passes will give you access to anywhere on the property including employee only sections so don't lose them. I leave the rest in your hands." he bowed and left them at the dining table.

Shikamaru flipped though the employee catalog and mentally chose the most likely candidates while Ino's attention returned to Sakura, "I'll play his niece."

"Why?"

"Well, out of the two of us it's more believable that I'm from a family that has money," Sakura's grip tightened on her cup, "and besides that I'll be doing most of the sneaking around because of my jutsu. It's easier to cover it if I say 'I'm trying to learn about the family business' if I get caught."

Sakura loosened her grip and let the cup sit on the tabletop. She hated it when Ino was right but she hated returning from a failed mission more, "Alright, I'll play your not-so-fortunate friend then," her lips momentarily twitched when she smiled. Ino beamed back. Lee watched this exchange a looked back at Shikamaru who seemed to be trying to avoid the unavoidable.

"Shika will play the part of my boyfriend," Ino grinned.

He lost his composure, "What?"

"Well, why else would two girls be traveling with two guys to a resort no less?" Ino asked innocently. She took his arm, ⌠"Just think of it! Two young lovers forbidden to see each other because of their parents' wishes run away together to spend a romantic vacation at a resort." Then she dramatically sighed.

'Someone's been dipping into the romance novels on their time off, huh?'

Then she pointed at Lee and Sakura, "You two will play the parts of our concerned friends who haven't discovered their undying love for each other yet."

If they weren't in a public place Sakura would have punched Ino in the face. Lee sat subdued in his place but he couldn't help speaking up, "If it is for the good of the mission then I will do it."

Shikamaru covered his face; didn't Lee know how obvious he was being? Sakura lowered herself in her seat as Ino sat with a grin etched on her face.

Lee continued on, "We are ninjas after all and no matter the challenge we are suppose to appose it head on no matter how difficult it may be."

"What do you think?" she wondered to herself.

'Well if it's Lee-kun then we really have nothing to worry about.'

"That's true, even if he had impure thoughts he probably wouldn't act on them."

'Damn.'

Finally making up her mind, "As long as it's Lee-kun then I don't mind," she stated firmly.

"Alright," Shikamaru said, finally taking control over the situation, "we'll finish here and then go to bed."

They didn't have another problem until they reached their hotel rooms. The rooms were nice with plenty of space, a decent view, and personal bathrooms in each, the only problem was there were only two of them and a single bed in each. They all exchanged glances.

"They really mean for us to keep up appearances don't they?" Ino laughed nervously.

"It can't be helped," Shikamaru sighed as he handed one of the keys to Lee, "Goodnight," he waved as he disappeared behind one of the doors. Ino looked from them to his retreating back, shrugged and followed suit. Lee and Sakura both stood outside the room door without saying anything for several moments.

"It's like you said," Sakura started nervously, "we have to accept every challenge no matter what."

This was not what he had in mind at all when he said that but he fingers were starting to get the key's impression on them and it was defiantly late. Hesitantly he slid the key into the slot and unlocked it for them. He held the door open for her and she slowly stepped inside. Unsure of what to do next they both put their bags in the closet.

She fidgeted, "I guess I'll put my pajamas on in the bathroom," she said gathering said clothes and disappearing behind the door. She shut the door behind her and took a deep breath. Nothing had prepared her for this. Surely she would find a way to get her sensei back for this mission. She took a good hard look at herself in the mirror. To complete this mission she would have to treat Lee just like any other comrade and not think of them as a man and woman but as ninjas of the same class.

Sakura pulled off her clothes and slipped into a night shirt and pajama pants with little rose buds decorating them. She took a few more breaths before she was convinced that she had composed herself. Her fingers gripped onto the doorknob and she let herself out. Lee was sitting on the floor in his own blue striped pajamas. He seemed just as unsure as she felt. Sakura let herself sit next to him and the moments passed in silence.

"So," he said.

"So," she replied.

"Just a comrade," she thought to herself.

'A male comrade, that you secretly like, that you are going to spend the night with in a hotel room,' Inner Sakura added.

Trying to shut her other voice out, "Blue pajamas huh?" she asked him.

"Is that strange?" he asked slightly concerned.

"No, it's just hard to picture you wearing a color other than green."

"Oh," he said scratching his nose and it once again became silent.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep," she supplied lifting herself off the floor.

"I will just make a bed down here."

"Lee, you're just as tired as I am. There is no way you can get proper rest sleeping down there." She could tell that he was conflicted about being a gentleman or jeopardizing the mission, "C'mon Lee, for this mission you have to think of me as a fellow shinobi and not at all as a female."

She pushed back the blanket and sat on the sheets. Lee watched her stare at him expectantly. He covered his face with a hand, "Why did she have to say something like that?" he thought as he wandered over towards the bed.

Sakura felt something flutter in her stomach as he came towards her. She knew what she had told him but seeing him move in fabric that was defiantly not spandex was making it difficult to see him as anything but a guy. Especially with the top button undone making it easier to see the bare skin of his neck.

He sat on the opposite side of her unsure of what to he fiddled with his fingers, "I will do this on one condition, Sakura-chan." She looked at him interested. Their room was like so many other hotel rooms that had enough pillows to give comfortable head rests to a small regiment so he took about half of them to build a small barricade between their bodies.

She couldn't help to feel slightly disappointed when he did that but at least he wasn't sleeping on the floor, "Alright, if that will make you feel more comfortable. Goodnight then," she said while lying down on the mattress. He turned off the light and followed her example.

Even though just a little while ago they were both tired now it seem impossible to fall asleep as they both stared wide eyed at the ceiling above them.

Lee could feel the mattress move slightly as Sakura moved to her side, "Um, could I ask a favor?"

He turned his body towards hers, "Yes, you may."

There was no way that he wasn't going to laugh at her, "Could I hold your hand? I forgot- I forgot my bear at home and I normally sleep with him," she murmured embarrassed.

Lee was surprised that Sakura still slept with a bear but even more that she would ask this of him, quietly he said,"You may," he reached over the pillow wall and shortly found her fingers. He had removed the bandages so she could feel the scar tissue that remained on his hand but she didn't mind it so much. Instead she took comfort in its warmth that enveloped her own.

She could feel his heartbeat through his palm touching her own. His was going much faster than what was necessary and it made her smile a little to herself. It also made her calmer because just like him she wasn't sure what this mission was going to bring once it was over.

He listened to her breathing and soon found himself matching her pace. Slowly her fingers loosened on his and she was dozing peacefully. He couldn't stop himself from stealing a quick sneak at her sleeping face. It was just like he expected, a face of an angel with a face framed in pink. He smiled before closing his own eyes.

He opened his eyes with her letter still firmly clutched in his hand. There was a box that he kept these things in but at this exact moment he couldn't remember where he stashed it. It was alright, even though she wasn't here to fill the home at least her words could fill his head when he was here without her.

--

(A/N) I love awkward moments lol I know it seems like I'm stretching this but I just have too many ideas swimming around my head and I have to get them out before they cause any real trouble although I can't promise much. I just hope you all can bare with my twisted sense of humor.

On another note... I've been getting so much positive feedback with this story. I'm just amazed how awesome you guys all are! So just thank you in general for making this fic something you look forward to reading.

She-chan


	8. Chapter 8

A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: Ahh, I know, maybe I can beat him in a game of shoji and win the rights that way!

--

Chapter 8

She pulled a piece of hair that had gone astray behind her ear then she returned to her work. In the past few days the patients that had been in intensive care no longer where in such desperate need. Some of them were starting to eat solid food and even walking around a bit.

Sakura reread her handwriting and continued to add to her last few sentences. She now had a theory that these dieses were in fact a virus that started out as mild food poisoning and evolved into this catastrophe. By examining the village's food supplies she found traces of mold and bacteria. Under normal circumstances they wouldn't hurt a person but if consumed regularly the results were not so pretty. The water supplies were in about the same shape and since it rained almost every day here the contaminated water was everywhere in the village.

A sigh escaped her lips as she momentarily closed her eyes. Her letters on her report were starting to swim together under her eyes. At least it was quiet now. She had given Naruto and Sai the task of building a water-filtering device. By the amount of noise that came from outside all afternoon she really couldn't be sure how much had really been accomplished but all the children who watched them seemed to get a good show out of it. They seemed almost happy with the distraction even though it wouldn't solve any of their problems.

She sensed a body in front of her and slowly opened her eyes to see Kakashi standing in front of her. Her face stayed unchanged as he gave her what she could assume was a smile; "You look just like our Hokage when you're doing paperwork."

She laughed a little, "At least mine will get done." He watched her intently as she quickly jotted down her finally note on the page and put it with the rest, "I just have to file the reports for the third wing and I'm done."

Kakashi was still watching her, "Good then you can get some rest now."

"Oh I couldn't possibly, after that I have my rounds to make and I have to write my findings for Lady Tsunade, then there's the issue of the water filter-"

"That can all be down once you get some sleep."

"But-"

He put his hands on the desk so he could look at her more closely, "For the last three days you have been walking around like a ghost of yourself. You are almost completely depleted of your charka and it looks to me like you've lost even more weight since we got here. You haven't even bothered to hit Naruto lately. I think it's time you got some sleep."

Her mouth became a firm line, "I'm not tired."

His one eye watched her face as he came to his own decision, "Don't make me use force, Sakura-chan," he warned.

She squinted her eyes at him, "You wouldn't dare." Even though his face was hidden she could tell that he would do something highly embarrassing to her. Sakura's suspicions were confirmed when she was hoisted over one of his shoulders and was carried out of the improvised office. "H-hey! Put me down!"

"Hrmm, you're heavier than I thought you'd be."

Sakura's jaw dropped as she proceeded to punch Kakashi's back, "If I'm so heavy then you can put me down."

"Don't fuss so much. I'll even read you bedtime story," she could hear the amusement in his voice as he said that. Sakura silently cursed herself for letting her body become so weak. Luckily it was really late at night so no one could witness this scene. He heard her sigh in exasperation as her body slumped against his shoulder. His voice grew serious, "I know this your first mission where you are the leader but pushing yourself this hard is not good for your body."

"I'm sorry, I know better."

He put her down in front of her bedroom door and patted her on the head, "Just keep it in mind. Good night then," he said while waving goodbye, "Oh, I'll be back and if you aren't here _I will_ track you down," he said while disappearing around the corner. Sakura smiled a little as she opened the door.

The bed was still made from whenever was the last time she was here. She fell onto it and stretched out her limbs. Her muscles automatically sighed in relief as she pulled the sheets over her body. Never before were the insides of her eyelids so intriguing but it seemed sleep would never come. Sakura had learned a while ago that she hated sleeping alone because without another person there the bed seemed too large for just her. Despite her body's complaints she rolled over her side and couldn't help but to wonder what Lee was doing. Maybe he was training with Gai or even on a mission of his own. Hopefully she wouldn't have to endure empty beds for much longer and could return to him soon. Her fingers tighten on her pillow as she brought it closer to her body. She stared out the window as rain hit the glass. Its sound calmed her and her body slowly melted to her bed.

When Sakura opened her eyes that morning she was surprised that her fingers were still entwined with Lee's. Even more when she heard Ino's yell when she found them in the same bed. Lee had still been asleep and the sudden noise had surprised him out of his unconscious state. He fell out of the sheets and landed on the floor with a great thud.

"What did you guys do last night?" she asked while tugging on Sakura's arm and examining her thoroughly.

Shikamaru shuffled in behind Ino, "Lee got to sleep in the bed? Man, Ino made me sleep on the floor."

"Oh, hush. I gave you a pillow!"

"Only after you nearly beat me to death with it."

Sakura waved her arms in front of them, "I just thought that for the sake of the mission we should be at our best and Lee wouldn't get proper rest if he slept on the floor, that's all." Ino didn't look convinced and Shikamaru looked like he wished he had roomed with Sakura instead.

"Whatever, we'll meet you downstairs for breakfast," the blond said while exiting the room. Shikamaru sighed out loud and followed soon after.

Lee was still in his position on the floor when Sakura walked over to him. She couldn't help but to smile down on him as she helped him to his feet, "I can't complain. You're very pleasant to sleep with, Lee-kun." He stood in front of her completely at a lost for words while she patted him on the shoulder, "Well, I'm going to go get dressed and meet with Ino and Shikamaru." Lee watched as she retrieved an outfit from her pack and disappeared into the bathroom.

His legs gave out from under him as he returned to his position on the floor. Taken out of context what she said could be interoperated completely different. Was it a compliment or a rather odd joke of her behalf? He covered his face in his hands and did all he could from going into the fetal position. He wondered vaguely why she would even mention the way he sleeps, unless she had been watching him, what if she had seen his sleeping face! Lee was sliding into something that suspiciously looked like the fetal position but not quite. It was true that he had snuck a look at her sleeping face but he never expected Sakura to do the same thing to him. Maybe he was just blowing this whole thing out of proportion. Then again Sakura could be one of those types of girls that lull men into a false sense of security. He shook his head and decided that he would run five hundred laps around the village for even thinking of Sakura in that way. Now he was on the floor in a real fetal position. His mind's wonderings stopped when he heard the bathroom's door creak open.

Sakura stepped out wearing a black skirt with a red top and matching headband, "Lee-kun, why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Just- just admiring the carpets," he gave her a thumbs up, "They look good."

She quirked an eyebrow but asked no more, "I guess I'll see you downstairs then." He nodded his head enthusiastically in response while she left the room. Once Sakura had left he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He knew that she was going to wear clothes other than her ninja gear but he didn't expect her to well, look so cute. This was turning out to be a long mission.

They all played their parts accordingly throughout breakfast. They really looked like a group of teenagers enjoying themselves at a fancy resort. It wasn't until Ino mentioned going to the hot springs that the atmosphere changed.

"How troublesome, don't you girls know that we are supposed to be spying?" Shikamaru asked aggravated.

"Yes, we can go to the big bath and use the steam as a cover. Besides, what kind of guests would we be if we didn't take advantage of all the resort's accommodations?" Ino asked sweetly. Although he wanted to, Shikamaru was too tired to argue with her so the first stop of the day became going to the hot springs.

The resort that they were staying in had one large bath in the center and several smaller ones surrounding it. They decided to start with the largest one first and then branch out into more specific territories like the men's or women's only baths. Lee and Shikamaru kept their towels firmly around their waists as they got into the water. They didn't see any signs of the girls as the waded deeper into the pool.

Shikamaru sighed, "In the all the time I've known Ino I've spent most of that time waiting around for her."

Lee laughed slightly, "Maybe that's why women live longer. They know how to take their time. We could learn something from them." Shikamaru just rolled his eyes in response. Their attention was drawn away from them when they heard some splashing and the sound of girls' voices.

Lee waved to them but the steam was too dense for the girls to see him so he called out as well, "We are over he-" Shikamaru covered Lee's mouth.

"What are you doing? If we are only wearing towels what do you think the girls are wearing?" he asked as Lee took in his words and his face started to turn red.

"Lee-kun, is that you?" Sakura's voice carried over to them. When she didn't get an answer she walked in the direction that she had heard the voice with Ino following behind. The boys ducked under the water and tried to swim away but instead they both swam into Ino and Sakura.

"What are you two doing?" Ino asked sharply as Shikamaru shakily looked up at his female teammate. Expecting something completely different he was shocked to find her wearing a purple swimsuit.

Sakura was wearing a pink bikini herself and was busy examining Lee, "I think you've been in the water too long your face is all red."

Ino looked over at her friend, "Hey, I meant to ask earlier. What's that on your hip?"

Sakura looked at the spot that Ino was pointing to. On her hip there was a pink flower tattooed there. She swung her hip so they all could see it better, "Oh, this is my own version of Creation Rebirth. I thought this looked better than a purple diamond on my forehead." If it was possible Lee turned another three shades darker and he passed out.

Lee woke with Sakura hovering over him with a fan. She was no longer in her swimsuit but was wearing a bathhouse robe. He looked down at himself and noticed he was wearing something similar, "Shikamaru, put that on you after you passed out," she supplied. Sakura decided it was kinder not to mention that was after his towel had come undone. Subconsciously she fanned herself at the thought.

"Sakura-chan," Lee brought her out of her current mind wonderings, "I am sorry. If it was not for me you could be enjoying the bath."

She shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Ino and Shikamaru left awhile ago to do some investigating in the lobby. I would rather be here with you anyway." Sakura returned to fanning him.

They sat in comfortable silence for awhile, "I am feeling much better now," he pushed himself up on his elbows.

She scanned his face for awhile, "It looks like you'll make a full recovery," she put the fan down, "So what do you want to do now?"

He gave her a small smile, "Not return to the bathhouse."

She chuckled a little, "Okay, but I think I know something fun for us to do."

Ino and Shikamaru had returned to their room after listening to the lobby gossip, following the maid carts, and chatting it up with the doormen. They had come up empty handed so the suspect list was still as long as it was yesterday. Shikamaru plopped down on the bed for a nap, "This could take awhile. There are just so many employees to look at."

Ino was only half listening. It was too quiet in Lee and Sakura's room. Surely he hadn't been unconscious this entire time. She found a glass cup on their nightstand and pressed one side to the wall and the other to her ear.

"We need to figure out a way to limit the number of possible conspiracies. Maybe we should start asking those that have worked here for awhile about anything odd."

She closed her eyes so she could hear better but nothing was coming in clear.

"Then again, people that have worked here longer know the system better than anyone. We won't be able to depend on their loyalty."

Ino was finally annoyed, "Shika, stop talking I'm trying to find out what's going on next door."

"They probably went out to look for us," he muttered but she ignored him. They were defiantly still in the room because she could hear some movement going on in there. She dropped her glass when she clearly heard Sakura's voice, "Lee-kun, you can't put your hand there!"

He didn't know how it happened but in a flash Shikamaru wasn't on the bed anymore but behind an infuriated Ino that had kicked open the door to the other hotel room. Sakura and Lee both looked up from their position on the floor the Twister spinner still going in slow circles.

"Hey guys, wanna play?" Sakura asked cheerfully.

Ino pointed at them but no sound came out. Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "I think Ino's a little worn out. Maybe next time." He ushered her out and closed the door behind them.

They both blinked in unison, "I wonder what that was about," Lee voiced what was on both of their minds.

"I dunno," Sakura replied back, "Oh well, my turn to spin!" she flicked the spinner and they both watched as it spun around a few times before finally landing on left foot red. Lee's foot made it to a red spot before Sakura's could. She didn't realize that she was trying put hers on the same spot his foot had already claimed. Her toes slipped off his foot and she lost her balance. Lee caught her mid fall but the catch wasn't very graceful and they both fell onto floor.

Sakura managed to roll onto her back and was silently giggling. Lee shook his head from his position over her. When realization hit him that his hand was resting on her hip he pulled away but she rested her palm over his hand, "Don't move," she whispered.

He held his breath as her eyes lingered on his own. All was silent except for their traitorous hearts that wouldn't stop pounding. Hesitantly she moved her hand from his hand up to his chest and rested it there. She bit her lip unsure of what his reaction would be to her touch. Lee hadn't moved from his spot so she figured he didn't mind her hands so much. She lifted her other arm so both could clasp behind his head and effectively bringing his body closer to her own.

"Sakura-chan," he murmured.

She shook her head gently, "When it's just you and me I want you to just call me 'Sakura' from now on." He slowly nodded in understanding as she smiled up at him. She could feel his breath on her neck and he was starting to feel the trembles in her fingertips as they lingered behind his head.

Lee swallowed nervously, "I can move if I am making you uncomfortable."

She giggled slightly and leaned forward so she could rub her nose against his, "I'm fine. I'm just sorry that I'm not brave enough," she said giving him a sad look.

"Brave enough for what?"

"Lee, can I ask you a question?" He nodded, "May I kiss you?"

"You may," she leaned forward but he placed a finger on her lips, "but it won't be today because I don't want you to ask permission. I want you to do it when you feel the time is right." He gave her a kiss on her forehead before getting off of her body, "You must be starving. We should go see what is for dinner."

Sakura stayed on the floor for a moment, "Was I duped?" she asked herself as she started to get up off the floor. Although she didn't know what to think of it she still followed Lee out of their room to the restaurants downstairs.

A tiny sliver of light hit her face as Sakura rolled over in her sleep. She batted at it like a cat trying to get rid of it when it didn't go away her eyes slipped open. Naruto was standing her doorway with a tray in hand, "Hey, you hungry?" he asked entering the room.

She rubbed her eyes as he approached the bed. Her stomach grumbled loudly when the scent of the soup wafted towards her nose. With a slight laugh she said, "I guess I am." She took a bowl from him and slowly started to devour it.

He studied her. She didn't seem to be having any trouble moving her body and the dark impressions under her eyes had lessen some. Surely some more sleep was all she needed to get back into proper condition and a few more decent meals couldn't hurt either.

She sighed contently as she put the bowl back on the tray it had arrived on, "Thanks Naruto. I needed that."

"I'm glad that you managed to eat. You've been skipping too many meals lately."

Great, she had already been scolded once by Kakashi-sensei but to have Naruto tell you off was a whole other thing, "I know, I know, I swear I'll get some more sleep and eat again after all right?"

He folded his arms across his chest, "Well I suppose that's a fair compromise."

She smiled at him, "Alright so has anything happened since I fell asleep?"

"Well the water filter has been finished. Kakashi-sensei and I attached it to the main sewage system."

"How is it working so far?" she asked interested.

He gave her a foxy grin, "The hospital now has clean running water." She sighed in relief. Though it didn't solve all of the problems it was defiantly a step in the right direction. "Well, you need some more sleep," he picked up the tray and started to walk out of the room, "I'll be back later with some more food that _you will _eat."

She saluted him, "Yes, sir!" Sakura heard him laughing slightly as he left her. With a full belly and a cozy bed it didn't take very long for her to nod off and return to dreaming.

-  
(A/N)

I went to my cousin's wedding this weekend and in the area where my hotel was there were three streets with 'Lee' in the name and then my uncle started to talk about the lotus. I just started laughing because the irony was too much. Of course I was the only only one that found it funny


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: I must learn how to play shoji now (pulls out _Games for Dummies_)

--

Chapter 9

With well-practiced hands she sliced an herb exactly down the middle and crushed its leaves into smaller parts. Sakura's face was covered with a mask to prevent her from breathing in their bitter scent. Normally they didn't bother her but lately just one intake was enough to make her nauseous. She supposed that her body was becoming overwhelmed from working with them every day. In order to run her tests properly she needed to use these particularly potent plants. Much to her dismay the windows also had to stay shut and the curtains drawn to keep the light out so there was very little fresh air available to her. It also got very stifling once she started to heat up the test tubes and add the plants to them.

She squinted her eyes when she added a few drops of yellow liquid to the human blood in the test tubes. Watching the colors change she slowly turned the heat off. She had spent much time collecting the samples from several different patients with different levels of illness mixed in was even some of Sai's own blood. Sakura knew better than the even test Naruto's against normal people and as soon as she mention blood samples Kakashi had made himself scarce.

Much to her annoyance Sai didn't seem to care either way when she came towards him with the needle. She was half tempted to take more than was necessary just to see if his completion could get even pastier looking. Just to get some sort of reaction out of him would be good but she gave up when he gave her a creepy smile and said, "Well, this is fun."

Her eyes fell on her only remaining non-tested vial of her own blood. As a precaution she had taken some of her own to make a better comparison with the others but she couldn't help but to falter. Kakashi and Sai had both been given the same vaccine as her and yet why was she still feeling sick? Could she have caught the more developed version from the very beginning? Maybe Lee had been right about her not being in proper condition before she left but she had refused to listen. She still refused to listen when her teammates told her to take it easy but it was also true that she could only do some of the things that needed to be accomplished.

Her fingers ran though her untidy hair as she put the vial back. She would write down her findings before she worried about herself. Once the test tubes where placed on the cooling rack Sakura settled with her note book and took notes on the way the blood clotted and the various shades of red the blood transformed into as it cooled.

Soon the pages were filled with ink from top to bottom and Sakura's fingers were trembling from over use. She stretched them out to relive the cramping feeling they were beginning to get. There wasn't much left for her to do now that her test had been completed. She glanced over and decided that she could put off cleaning up for the moment. Instead she opened up one of the windows to let some of the wet air into the room.

A slight breeze wafted on her face as she leaned out the window. With the fresh air she could feel her head clearing at last. She knew she was over thinking when she started to have panic attacks while doing her work. Her fingers found knots when she started to comb her hair out with her hands. She must have pulled an all-nighter again. Sakura's teammates wouldn't be happy that was for sure but it was possible to sneak a nap before they would find her here.

She pulled the couch closer to the window and let her body fall on it. Her leg muscles burned as she took her weight off of them and curled up. She sighed contently as she got comfortable on the cushions but her brain kept buzzing with different thoughts and ideas for what to do with her findings once she woke up. Trying to silent them she stared out the window. The first traces of sun were starting to appear in the sky and were chasing the stars away.

Sakura was sure that she wouldn't be disturbed for awhile because the list of chores she gave the guys yesterday was a mile long. When Naruto protested she gave him a look that could rival one from the Lady Hokage's. She was proud that particular skill had been mastered so well it really made her job easier when she didn't have to constantly argue with people. Just give them an evil glare of doom and they made sure to do what they were asked.

The only sound in the whole room was her constant breathing. She tried to count the stars as the disappeared but soon her eyelids became too heavy for her to keep them up any longer. All of her pressure points started to release as her body started to relax and her mind became silent.

Their days at the resort were peaceful and uneventful as more time passed. They had found perfect vanities to do spying from, learned the staff's daily routines, and even watched the guests that were vacationing there. The constant lack of new information was starting to deteriorate what was left of Shikamaru's patience. When he reached his limit he would take a long walk through the gardens and find a tree to sit under so he could watch the sky. Ino was starting to feel the strain too. To alleviate her stress she would journey to the spa to get a facial and sometimes Sakura would come too.

Lee was in a worse state than any of the rest of them. His will power to stay still had all but deserted him and the decrease of his daily training meant he had more energy than normal. Lee's hyper-activeness was starting to grate on his teammates' final nerves. This being a spying mission he couldn't very well go out and practice Tai jutsu in the open so he came up with a compromise. As soon as Sakura fell asleep he would leave the room and run to the edge of town to do a routine. He would finish with just enough time to take a shower and crawl back into bed before anyone was the wiser.

The sound of the shower running let Sakura know that Lee had returned from his workout. She was probably the only one besides Lee that knew about it. Lee wasn't the type to lie around he would want to at least feel like he accomplishing something. Sakura had started to do the same thing. When she started to get fidgety she would venture out to the gardens and heal any hurt animals that lived there to keep her own skills sharp.

She rolled over when she heard the bathroom door start to open. It was better for him to assume that she remained sleeping otherwise he would blame himself for waking her. The bed moved as he added his weight to the other side and climbed under the blankets. She had observed that it never seemed to take him very long to fall asleep and sure enough he was snoring softly by her side in no time. A small smile tugged on her lips as she watched him for awhile. Her own vision started to cloud as sleep claimed her.

As swiftly as she had fallen asleep she was suddenly jolted awake. With her brain still foggy she couldn't quite comprehend what had happened till she looked over to Lee's side. His normally calm face seemed contorted with anguish as he twisted in his sleep. Instinct took over her although she wasn't sure which instinct it actually was. She pulled the pillow barricade down and threw them behind her. With her arms wrapped around his middle she pulled him close to her own body and nuzzled her head into the curve of his neck. His body slowly became less rigid at her embrace and his own arm snaked its way around her middle. She let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding in. Sakura wasn't sure what to do next but surely they couldn't stay this way.

"What if Lee were to wake up like this?" Sakura thought with some panic. She didn't want to give him the wrong idea and break his heart more than she already had in the past.

'So what if he does?' Inner Sakura asked while stifling a yawn.

"You very well know! He'll ask me to be his girlfriend again."

Inner Sakura was silent for awhile before answering back, 'It seems to me the you are holding the sweetest guy you have ever met in your arms. It's completely your choice of how you want to proceed.' With that the voice faded away.

Sakura stole a glance at his face. He seemed content like she had magically dissolved his bad dreams just by being near him. She couldn't help but wonder what type of dream would disturb him so much. Under her fingers his body was solid and everything a man's should be but what type of condition was his heart in? It was cruel of her to be this close to him when she knew exactly how he felt about her. Especially when her feelings for him were not that strong.

Despite her guilty conscience she felt that if she left his bad dreams would return to him. So she stayed where she was although he was holding her a little too tightly for her comfort. He was so close she could hear his every individual heartbeat and the scent of his soap filled her lungs every time she breathed. She found her rational thought was leaving her as she started to become intoxicated. Her body started to naturally curve into his larger one as she snuggled deeper into his warmth.

"What is this feeling I have?"

'Madness?'

"No, it's kinda like...happiness."

Inner Sakura hummed to herself as she joined in the cuddling.

There was a knock on the door that was more than enough to wake Lee up from his slumber. He could hear water running so he guessed Sakura was in the shower. There was another knock on the door that reminded him why he woke up in the first place. He bounced off the bed towards the door feeling better rested then he had in a long time. Lee opened the door to find a stoutly maid standing behind it. She eyed him oddly at his enthusiastic, "Good morning!" She handed him an envelope from her apron and walked down the hall. Lee shrugged and put the letter on the coffee table. As he sat down on the bed he heard the water shut off.

"Maybe Sakura will want to do something together," he mused to himself as he waited for her to get out of the bathroom. When she came out she still had a towel wrapped around her head but she noticed Lee right away. Especially the big grin on his face.

"Oh no, he knows about last night," she thought to herself.

"Sakura, I have a question for you," he started but was interrupted by Ino opening their door.

"Saved by Ino," she sighed.

The blond walked up to her waving a card at her, "Did you get one of these?"

Lee recognized the color of the paper and pointed to the coffee table, "Yes, a maid delivered it while Sakura-chan was in the shower."

Ino grinned, "It's an invitation to a party tonight in the grand hall. Get your hair dry!" Ino said while rubbing the towel on Sakura's head, "We're going shopping." and before Lee knew what was going on both girls were out the door leaving him very much alone.

Ino's fingers expertly went through dress racks as Sakura's went at a much more even pace. She really didn't know what she was looking for in particular but Ino seemed to have a few ideas. She handed Sakura a pile of dresses in shades of pink and red to go try on. Ino had a bunch in blues and purples in her arms as they both made their way to the dressing rooms.

As she worked through the pile Sakura couldn't help but feel a little sick of her signature colors. All the dresses were pretty in their own right and the cuts were perfect for her figure but she couldn't help feel slightly disgusted when she wore them.

She brought all the dresses to the return rack and started from the beginning. With a pile of her choosing she returned and closed the dressing room door behind her. Ino was shocked at the choice Sakura finally made but couldn't contain the grin that she shared with her.

Shikamaru sighed as he entered Sakura and Lee's room and handed a bag to Lee, "The girls told me to make you wear this. Don't worry they got me a monkey suit too." He said holding up a bag of his own.

Lee looked into the paper bag and saw western styled dress clothes. If these were the things that Sakura had chosen then he would gladly wear them for her. He strolled into the bathroom still examining the odd clothing. He started to take off his jumpsuit that he was so in habit of wearing and looked at it sadly while he carefully folded it. He first pulled out a pair of black dress slacks with dark green pin stripes on it. The dress shirt that followed matched the green stripes. What followed after that was a black tie, a belt, and shoes.

He didn't have too much difficulty getting the clothes on with the exception of the tie. Lee had never wore such a thing and couldn't be sure of what to do with it. When he went to ask Shikamaru he found his comrade snoozing comfortably on the bed. With a shrug he returned to the bathroom to comb his hair into shape.

Lee heard the door open so he peeked out to see Ino walking in, "Don't worry we had a minor wardrobe malfunction and I need one of Sakura's safety pins," she said as she breezed past him. Then she saw Shikamaru dozing away, "What do you think you are doing?" she asked with her voice hitting him full force. He comically fell off the bed at the sudden increase in noise. Lee was distracted from their squabble when he heard the door open again.

"Ino, I fixed the zipper so you won't need that safety pin anymore," Sakura said as she stepped inside the room holding a lilac dress. She glanced over to see Lee staring at her with his comb still in his hair. Sakura hung the dress in the closet and then took a step towards him.

It was one thing to chose clothing for Shikamaru because Ino already knew all of his measurements which still befuddled Sakura but neither of them knew Lee's. They stole into the room earlier in the afternoon to steal one of his jumpsuits and a pair of his shoes to give the salesclerk for a better guess. To her it seemed that woman really knew her job well because he filled the cloth out nicely.

"Let me help you with that," she murmured as she took the tie off the counter and started to knot it for him.

"She is so close," Lee thought to himself. He could smell the light perfume from the lilies she wore in her hair and could see a slight shimmer of eye shadow over her bright eyes. Sakura was already dressed in her evening attire and her choice had surprised him most of all because it was a light green and the way the dress' fabric moved with her body made her look like she was weightless, almost like a fairy.

They were effectively shoved out of the bathroom when Ino stormed past with Shikamaru by the scuff of his neck. Sakura giggled as she pulled the comb out of Lee's bowl cut, "By the way I meant to ask," she gave him a twirl, "How do you like the dress?"

He smiled down on her, "It looks like you could fly away."

She got close enough so he could only hear her, "Don't worry, I won't."

The bathroom door banged open, "Sakura, hand me Shika's bag would you?" Sakura eventually found the paper bag hidden under the bed and handed it over to Ino. Any protests of his were muffled through the door once more.

Once everyone was dressed they walked down into the grand hall. Ino looked like one of the muses in the long gown she wore and wild flowers braided into her hair. Shikamaru's clothing was similar to Lee's except his shirt was a sky blue color. Sakura clung to Lee's arm all the way down to the hall and to the table they were seated at. She didn't know why she was being so stupidly shy but Ino had enough confidence for both of them so it really didn't matter all that much.

A waiter came and took their drink orders not too long after they sat down. Ino was wiggling to the music that the band was playing. There were a few other couples on the floor mostly middle aged but there were a few that were younger. She kept glancing at Shikamaru expectantly as the band finished one song and started another then finished that one too. Sakura giggled into her ginger ale so Ino couldn't hear her. Lee was starting to give Sakura a glance in the same fashion but unlike Ino, he refrained from pouting into his drink.

After the waiter came back for a second time to take their meal orders Sakura grinned up at Lee and batted her eyelids. He took this as his cue, "Sakura-chan, would you dance with me?"

She put her finger to her lip to make it look like she was thinking about it before replying, "Sure," while taking his offered hand.

He felt pretty confident because the song they were walking into was a slow one. She faced him grinning and suddenly he was at a lost for what to do next. Sakura helped him put his hands in the appropriate places on her body. Her gentle pushes put him back on track. He was still amazed that Sakura was in his arms looking so beautiful and she was smiling up at him.

Sakura felt so at ease in his arms now that annoying fluttering of her heart was under control. She couldn't quite grasp what her feelings for Lee were yet but whatever they were everyday that she spent with him they seem to get stronger. For now she would just see where they led her and just accept what came her way.

"Lee, can I ask you a question?" She asked as another slow song started to play.

"Yes."

She scrunched up her face trying to figure out how she wanted to word it, "Last night you were tossing and turning a little bit and I was just wondering what type of bad dream you were having."

He made a face, "Sakura."

"You don't have to tell me," she interrupted.

He sighed, "I will tell you but this is not the time for it because I do not want to trouble you when we are having such a good time."

She nodded her understanding as she embraced him in a hug and rested her head on his chest. The move had surprised him but he returned her gesture.

When a quicker song started they left the dance floor to rejoin the other two that remained there. Ino's voice carried over to them, "But the Nara clan is know for their graceful dancing."

"Not all of us are like that," Shikamaru argued back.

"Your dad said you were quite the little leaper when you were younger," she grinned, "He even showed me the pictures of you at a family holiday party."

"You saw me in t-tights?" he spluttered.

"Yep, you were just the cutest little reindeer," she grinned even bigger.

Shikamaru was going to positively murder his old man when they returned home.

While Lee and Sakura had been dancing the food had arrived. Sakura looked down at her plate and then asked, "You guys haven't eaten anything off your plate yet, right?"

They both looked at her. "Nope," Ino replied.

Sakura sighed in relief, "Don't make a scene but there's some crushed powder on my plate." They all snuck a quick glance, "I bet it's in your meals too."

"What do you think it is?" Lee asked.

"It looks like the inners of sleeping pills," Ino supplied.

Shikamaru took her by the hand, "Let's give you that dance you were harassing me about."

Sakura relaxed a little bit. Shikamaru and Ino were both practiced at deceptions. Together they would work out the next step. They watched their friends on the dance floor and despite all Ino's joking around Shikamaru was very good.

When they returned Shikamaru asked Sakura, "Is there anyway to know for sure?"

She put her pinky finger in the substance and wiped it on a napkin, "It smudges."

He leaned back in his chair, "Heh, we've made someone nervous. That's probably why we got invited in the first place. I say we give them what they want." He looked around at all the raised eyebrows around him.

On the other side of the grand hall two of the waiters were murmuring amongst themselves, "The girls are leaving, ah bathroom," one nodded in the direction they were heading in.

"How long do you think it will take, George?"

"Not too long now. That stuff's really potent," George replied

"Those stupid kids thinking they could outsmart you, huh George."

"Shut up, Lenny."

"Yes, George."

They left their spots to take away dirty dishes from other tables. When they were done Lenny and George returned to their previous spot.

"The girls still haven't returned. Looks like that weird kid is going to look for them now."

"I think you are right, George."

George glared at Lenny for a moment before watching Shikamaru walk up to the band and talk to them for awhile. He walked back to the table hands in pockets when the other three returned to the table. Ino took his arm and dragged him back to the dance floor when the music started to pick up. The music was fast and loud and several of the young people rushed to the floor to dance to the familiar song. George momentarily lost sight of his group but he soon found them dancing close to the center. His eyes followed them as they returned to the table.

Lenny and George brought desserts out as they watched another waiter take away the dirty dishes from the table. They both returned just as their desserts were reaching the table. It wasn't too long after their cakes arrived that one by one they started to fall onto the table passed out.

"You were right, George, you were right."

"Shut up, Lenny. We need to move the bodies now."

They took two food carts with table cloths over them to the table and quickly put the shinobis' bodies onto them. With a quick glance around they stole away into the kitchen with their captives.

Sakura blinked at the darkness of the cooler. When she tried to rub her temple she realized that her hands were tied behind her. Lee was on one side of her and Shikamaru was on the other both of them were awake but Ino still slept against her back.

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan," Lee whispered to her. She gave a nod her senses starting to clear. There wasn't much to look at other than vegetables that hadn't been cooked yet until she caught sight of a shoe out of the corner of her eye. She glanced upwards to see a mammoth of a man looking down on her. Sakura managed a small smile before looking down again. The restrains were nothing she couldn't take care of but she was watching Shikamaru and knew the gears were going in his head.

"What do you think we should do with these snoops, Lenny?" a voice from behind Sakura said. She turned to see a smaller man standing over them.

"You look real cool holding a bunch of teenagers hostage," Shikamaru mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

"What was that?" he asked coming face to face with him.

"I'm just saying," he motioned towards Ino, "Her uncle is going to be mighty upset when he finds out. Unless you don't care about keeping your jobs," he said in a bored voice.

George glared at him but Lenny seemed preoccupied. His unwavering eyes on Sakura was starting to make her nervous. He crotched down so he could look her in the eyes. Sakura leaned back closer to Lee to create some distance. Lenny reached out his hand and finally caught George's attention. He put his hand on Sakura's head and started to pet her hair. She didn't move but she could feel Lee's body tense beside her.

"That's enough now, Lenny," George said trying to stop it.

"Her hair's so soft, George," he made no move to stop, "Like a little bunny's."

"That's enough now, Lenny," George said more firmly reaching out to remove Lenny's hand but Lenny was too quick for him. With his fingers tangled in her hair he pulled her body with him. Sakura let out a yelp and that was all Lee needed to jump into action. He grabbed Lenny's arm and kicked him the face.

"Moron," Shikamaru sighed as all of their shadow clones disappeared. For a moment Lenny and George were by themselves before the cooler door was smashed open to reveal all of the ninjas standing behind it. They proved not to be much once Lee exacted his revenge with Taijutsu.

Their plan was simple. They substituted the girls with shadow clones when they went to the bathroom. Then when Lee went looking for them Sakura made a second clone and transformed it into Lee. In the confusion of the dance Shikamaru made his own clone and swapped himself out.

Lenny and George were working at a resort to learn how one was run so that one day they could have one of their own. They were forgiven by the owner and he made them his own special apprentices and worked them to the bone. He proved to be a tough teacher and the shinobis almost felt sorry for them.

As they were journeying back Lee looked a little depressed and Sakura started to keep pace with him to see if he would tell her what was up.

He noticed her and smile sadly at her, "Remember when you asked what my nightmare was about?"

She looked at him curiously, "Yeah."

He regarded her seriously, "That night it was about when we were in the Forest of Death," she looked at him with round eyes, "I have dreams about that day and sometimes they do not turn out so well."

She closed her eyes momentarily, "That was years ago," she said watching Ino's and Shikamaru's backs in front of them. Her eyes fell on his face as his look remained dismal. She sighed in defeat, "Stuff like that happens on missions and besides it really wasn't me."

"But it could have been!" he nearly yelled at her. They both became stony faced when Ino and Shikamaru gave them curious looks from over their shoulders. He covered his face with a hand, "That is not what I meant. I just do not want to see you get hurt again."

She squared her shoulders, "Then I suggest that you no longer accompany me on missions," she said stiffly while joining the other two.

Sakura's eyelids slide open as something continued to peck at her head. She wasn't entirely surprised to see a messager bird there. Slowly she removed the message from the bird's leg and silently read it to herself. The letter were suggestions from both Tsunade and Shizune of how to proceed next with her treatments. She smiled gratefully at the hand writing because they were very similar to her own assumptions. Sakura gave the bird some seed and water while she prepared her lasted findings for delivery. The bird stuck out its leg when she came near him and took off as soon as she was done.

From the open window she watched it fly away. Sakura absentmindedly played with her wedding ring she wore around her neck. It wouldn't be much longer before she would be returning home. It must have been at least a month since she last saw Lee.  
She smiled out to the sky while she thought of him.

She stole a glance at her work table that was still in the disarray she had left it in earlier. She strolled up to the table when the vile of her own blood caught her eye. Momentarily she bit her lip. She clenched and unclenched her fingers before picking it up. This was another test placed before her that she needed to conquer.

With the vile placed over the open flame she waited for it to reach the proper temperature. She dropped some of the cut herbs into the vial with her blood. Her impatience started to show as she tapped nervously on the counter after she took the vile off the heat. The blood swirled as it continued to cool but it didn't congeal like her previous tests had. With a sudden inspiration she added a few drops from one of her liquefied testers. She blinked a few times as the vile continued to cool enough to touch. Confused she shook it a couple of times to see if anything would clump together but if anything it liquefied more and became opaque in color. She let out a sigh and realized how silly she had been getting all worked up over the unknown. Why if anything she was perfectly healthy even if the coloring was slightly abnormal. Sakura sat down with the vial in hand trying to analyze it. As realization enlightened her features her hand went over her mouth. She had see this these results only in her textbooks so she wouldn't have checked for this first. Tears started to prickle at her eyes as her vision blurred from disbelief. She coughed out a small laugh, "I'm pregnant."

--

(A/N)

I'm sorry guys but my hard drive on my computer is dying otherwise this update wouldn't be so late -.- but I hope I can redeem myself with this. Now I'm starting to get use to working 40 hours a week so maybe I won't be so lazy ha ha

John Steinback is coming for me from the grave (hides)

She-chan


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto universe!

Chapter 10

Glass clinked delicately as each beaker was returned to its place in the wooden crate. The once fully functionally laboratory was nearly stripped of all evidence of what it once was and Sakura couldn't be happier for it. She had gotten the okay to return to the village from her newest correspondence with Lady Tsunade and had to fight the urge to grin at the thought of home. There were several reasons to be excited, the first would be getting away from the inescapable rainy weather that the Village Hidden in the Mist was known for. Just the thought of sunshine was enough to warm her features. There was just this strong desire to see green again and returning home would also mean seeing Lee for the first time in the last six weeks she had been away on this mission. She couldn't wait to wrap her arms around him and kiss him till they were both breathless. His infectious grins had been missing from her life for so long that it hurt. Surely it hadn't been only a short six weeks when it felt more like ten to her.

The last was a more secret reason that caused her to hum to herself as she packed. Maybe it wasn't wise to keep such a thing from her teammates but as the only female on the squad she couldn't doubt the freaking out Naruto would do and how he and Kakashi would insist on ending the mission early. She considered telling them but she was dead set on Lee to be the first to know besides herself. Besides, there really wasn't a way to slip it into casual conversation. She could vaguely see herself going up to the guys and saying, Hey, guess what? I've been pregnant the entire mission. Isn't that funny? Her eye twitched at the thought.

Sakura patted the crate once the lid was in place. She scanned the room for anything that may have been overlooked. Naruto stood in the doorway with his pack strapped to his back as she made her final search around the room.

"I think that's the last of it," She murmured grabbing her own pack.

He nodded then, "Let's blow this ramen stand."

"I couldn't agree with you more," she sighed happily as the door closed behind her.

They moved swiftly on the trails leading home though as time wore on and they got closer to their destination Sakura's elated feelings started to turn sour. It was true that the sooner they returned the sooner she could be reunited with her loved ones but also it meant she had less time to figure out what she was going to say to Lee. A wave of nerves washed over her when she saw the front gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto bounded forward towards the gates and Sai followed shortly after. It was only her and Kakashi standing under the trees in perfect silence. She felt the weight of his hand on top of her head, "You take care," he grinned under his mask as he went to join the others. The gesture couldn't help but make her slightly suspicious of her former sensei but she would have to shrug those feelings off for the time being as she followed the rest of them inside.

Tsunade's eyes scanned Sakura's neat penmanship as the team stood in her office patiently waiting for her verdict of their success rate. Her lips pursed at the figures but she was pleased with the over all results. She put the folder down on her desk and folded her hands over it, "Well, then." Sakura felt her back go rigid as she waited for her master's conclusion, "This will do. We will send a squad out in three months to do a follow up on their condition. I must say I doubt I could of done a better job myself." A little smile played on her lips as Sakura relaxed. They were dismissed with a wave of the hand. When the door clicked closed there was silence in the office for a moment as Tsunade and Shizune regarded each other.

"Is it just me or did somebody seem like she was waiting in line for the guillotine?" Tsunade asked mildly amused.

"She's just glad to be home," Shizune replied but Tsunade thoughts seemed to be elsewhere, "You are going to have to tell them and soon."

The blonde just sighed, "It can wait till morning," she said grimly to herself.

With the formalities completed the only real thing left to do was to return to her and Lee's apartment. She allowed herself a trip to the bathroom to freshen up a little: wash her face, run her fingers through her hair, and brush off some of the more obvious dirt spots on her clothes. It wasn't the ideal way she wanted to look when they were finally reunited but she figured he'd be too happy to even really notice the state of her clothes.

Sakura's reflection stared back at her over the sink as her thoughts weighed heavily on her mind. She thought about all the possible ways to tell Lee about the baby, their baby, she hurriedly corrected herself. A small giggle escaped her as she tried to focus. Little scenarios played through her mind each more unrealistic then the last but they were fun to think about. She estimated the time and wondered if she could make it home in time to grab a shower and maybe make a nice meal for the two of them then she could ever so subtly... she nodded once at the plan and made a mad dash out the door.

It had to be early evening by the looks of the sky. Their apartment wasn't too far from the tower as it made commuting to work easier for both of them. With an exaggerated sigh, Sakura stood outside staring at her front door. They both regarded each other seriously though it was obvious who was more excited by the other's sight.

Just as the thought of where she had last seen her house key crossed her mind there were suddenly arms around her. Despite her backpack Lee was still able to get his arms mostly around her shoulders as he gripped her from behind. She was startled at first but when she realized who it was a squeal rose out of her as she turned to embrace him properly.

"Aww, Lee I was going to surprise you," she muttered into his chest.

"Consider me surprised," he replied, "I thought I had let my wishful thinking get the best of me again when I first saw you so I had to make sure." He grinned broadly at her and any weariness she may have felt instantly vanished.

Lee's body was positively vibrating with happiness as he held her in his arms but he knew that their embrace would have to be broken soon, "I am afraid that we will have to celebrate your return later my dear," he ran a hand through his hair, "Gai-sensei and I were doing laps for part of our summer training. You know how he gets."

Sakura nodded, "I wouldn't want to disturb your training. It's fine. I had a few things I needed to do," she opened her arms wide with a grin, "Like take a shower." He blinked. "I'm dirty," she complained, "and probably smelly too."

He kissed her on the forehead, "I did not notice." She hummed as she let him kiss her again. Lee 's calloused hand stroked a side of her face as they beamed at each other. "I should not be long. I only have 153 laps left for today."

"Oh, a light training session I see," Sakura joked.

Lee couldn't hide the amusement in his eyes when he looked at her, "I will be all yours after," he reassured her.

She nodded but she stopped him before he could take off at his absurd speed, "Um, Lee?" He stopped mid step and would look almost comical if she didn't have such a serious look on her face, "Just don t keep us waiting too long, okay?"

"I promise I will not keep you-" Sakura put a finger over his lips and stopped him mid sentence.

"No, us," she insisted as she placed one of his hands over her abdomen and looked at him expectantly. His eyes were dark with confusion at first but slowly they lit up as realization struck him and the goofiest smile spread from one ear to the other across his face.

"Sakura," he couldn't keep the utter joy out of his tone, "Are we really? How long have-" suddenly it didn't matter because she was nodding with the same strange look on her face that he had on his. His whoop was heard up and down the street as he lifted her up into his arms and spun in fast circles till there were tears in both of their eyes.

Lee was bouncing on the balls of his feet with indecision as to what to do next. He would have to tell Gai-sensei first, no he would kiss his wife first, the most beautiful woman in the whole world, or perhaps finish his laps, no, no, no that could wait, he would do a thousand push ups to make up for it tomorrow. Sakura watched his strange dance and decided to wait for him to finish moving at warp speed before trying to talk to him again.

Then his hands were in hers and he was the composed adult Lee that sometimes leaked out, "Sakura, you have to be more careful now." She blinked at his sudden tone of voice, "After all, you are responsible for another life now. You will be a mother soon and I will be a f-father," he could barely get the word out before his face was covered in glee again. He continued his strange little jig and a thought struck Sakura that it may have been better to wait till they were inside to share her news with him.

Most of their neighbors barely raised an eyebrow to Lee's odd little outbursts anymore. Though they still enjoyed watching them to a certain extent. She momentarily looked to the sky for guidance before deciding to grab Lee before he drew anymore attention.

He settled more once he had a glass of water though with all his continued flailing most of the contents he wore on the front of his jumpsuit. Sakura sat on the couch drinking her water and enjoying the non swampy taste it had as Lee paced around the room. Whatever he was saying wasn't coherent to her as he spoke more with his body then actual words. Her eyes followed him the way a cat's would a loose string. In his ramblings he seemed to reach a decision about something and marched out the door. Sakura sat puzzled at the sudden departure. When the moment passed a small smile crept onto her face. After what she had just dropped on him it wouldn't surprise her if he needed a run to clear his head. Maybe there was still something to be learned from the tact department in her case.

She didn't remember there being so many stairs that led to her bedroom as she climbed upward. The door needed the faintest of nudges to open it and reveal their bedroom. It was the same as she had left it only possibly tidier as she noted the made bed and empty laundry basket. She looked longingly at the bed before she trekked to the bathroom to start the water.

It took some effort to peel her clothes off but once they were gone she could still see their outline on her skin. Grinning at how positively dirty she was she hopped into the bath. All the little aches she had accumulated sighed at the feel of the steaming water.

Her fingers found her favorite washcloth. As she gently scrubbed herself with it a vision of washing little hands and toes came to her as a happy baby splashed in the tub during bath time. Her own fingers delicately brushed over her belly as the image faded from her mind's eye. She leaned back to stare at the ceiling as Lee's words hit her, "_You will be a mother soon.._." The water treaded through her fingers as she grew thoughtful. In the morning she would have to go and have a check up. Then get taken off the list for active duty, obviously she couldn't be putting herself in dangerous positions if she wanted to carry to full term. But would they remove her from clinic work as well? It wasn't life threatening work but she would be more easily exposed to germs. Sakura's ponderings took her for such a long ride that she hadn't noticed the water had gone cold.

She shook her pruned hands as she reached for a towel to wrap around herself. Maybe she had already put the baby's life in danger by being with disease ridden people! Her heart hammered at the very thought. Something so small and fragile couldn't of really survived something that snuffed out the lives of full grown adults.

A few deep breaths helped to calm herself as she found pajamas to wear. She shook her head at her own foolishness. Any child of Lee's would have an incredible sense of perseverance. A nervous chuckle escaped her as she realized what a frustratingly determined child they were going to have. The thought made her feel better as she pulled on her silky sleepwear that wasn't practical for missions.

Her feet carried her downstairs and to the kitchen where she scavenged through the cupboards first. That's where Lee found her, grinning up from a half eaten bowl of tomato soup and cheese puffs.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: At least the Lee/Sakura fans would be happy if I owned the rights lol -

---

Chapter 11

Sakura couldn't help to feel that the paper gown was a little unnecessary every time it crinkled from her slight movements. She stared at the framed painting that hung on the wall across from where she sat. It was a little water color of a bird family with the two little chicks heads bobbing out of the nest. She supposed it was to give a calming effect to most women but she couldn't help notice how out of place it seemed on the white washed walls. To her it seemed like a very strained attempt to add some color into the otherwise dull room.

Her fingers started tapping her thighs so she moved them to her sides where they clenched and unclenched. What could be taking the nurse so long? They had completed the standard tests quite efficiently since Sakura knew exactly what they consisted of. Though her fingers were now still it was her foot that was wiggling impatiently now. She took a deep breath and counted backwards in her head, it seemed to work until her fingers started to move again. Thoughts of barreling out the door in her paper gown entertained her mind just before the door opened.

The portly nurse that had run her tests stood in the doorway grinning at her, "You aren't thinking about going into the hallway wearing that now are you?" Sakura decided it was better to sit quietly then to make some sort of sarcastic retort. This wasn't one of the specially trained ninja nurses that Sakura was used to dealing with. The only patients she saw on a regular basis were probably villagers. That also meant that she didn't report directly to Tsunade which would buy her some needed time.

Her fingers traced down Sakura's charts as Sakura resisted the urge to implode. She even hummed as she did so which made her shoulders tense at the noise. It was no wonder why she only treated civilians because none of them could throw her through a wall like Sakura was itching to do right about now.

"Well Mommy, everything checks out okay," she tucked the clipboard under her arm, "You can see me in another two weeks for a follow up."

'Yeah, let s just book that right now.'

Sakura just nodded dumbly as the nurse left. Her thoughts were scattered as her hands rested over her belly. She hadn't brought harm to the baby after all. A few tears dribbled down her cheeks before she thought to choke them back. Her hands fanned her face as waves of relief washed over her. Remembering to breathe she slowly redressed herself and left the examination room.

The florescent lighting in the hallway seemed brighter then when she first came in. Even the sky seemed a little bluer and the sun a little more distinct in the sky. She could smell the disinfectant that lingered in the air around her but somehow it didn't sting her senses like it normally did. Cheerfully she rounded the corner but was surprised when another body met hers.

Her vision was blurred by orange momentarily before she heard Naruto cursing under his breath. He blinked at her before a grin swept across his face, "I figured that I d find you here."

Naruto helped her to her feet, "You were looking for me?"

"Nope, sent to get you. Granny wants to see the both of us. Right now," he added with a slight edge.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair. If she wanted to send them on another mission Sakura would have to decline and explain why she couldn't take the mission in front of Naruto. Everyone would know sooner or later maybe it was better to deliver the news the same way one would remove a band aid. She cringed as her imagination gave her a picture of what her master's face would look like when she got the news. Maybe it was safer just to take a mission after all.

Somehow she found herself outside the Hokage's office and then inside shortly after Naruto rapped on the door. The office looked about the same as yesterday though the stack of paper on it had substantially grown since then. Their eyes met briefly over the desk's clutter before she and Naruto stepped forward.

The room was silent which was enough to cause alarm. Tsunade sat with her hands folded neatly on the desk. Sakura felt a bead of cold sweat roll down her neck as she pondered the reason for their summons. If this was solely about her condition there really wouldn't be a logical reason to bring Naruto into it so maybe this was about a mission after all. She stood a little straighter, accepting that she would have to tell both of these important people to her at the same time but Tsunade spoke first.

"While you were away there was a development." It was a simple statement that put both of them on edge. She stood up and led them out of her office. Sakura and Naruto traded a glance before following after. Their Hokage led them down several halls and passages and Sakura was sure that finding her way back would be difficult without her help later. They were several levels underground before she stopped in front of a bolted door with two elite ninjas standing guard.

She looked at them directly, "There are few that know about this but I thought you two should know about it before there was any action taken." The bolts were removed swiftly and the door opened to reveal a very dimly lit room with a chair in the center of it. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust before Sakura could see a person sitting in the chair.

His arms and legs were tied down with straps of leather and there was a crude mask of lead over his eyes. Even still they both knew who he was. Desires had spilt them apart and time had changed all of them but they knew all the same. As Sakura thought it, Naruto spoke the name she had cried her throat raw with.

"Sasuke..."

She hovered in the doorway as Naruto ran up to him and asked hundreds of rhetorical questions. Sakura was lost as to what to do. Years ago Naruto and her decided that it was pointless to search for their missing teammate when he so obviously didn't want to be found. It took a while to convince Naruto to stop going out without her but it took even longer for her to stop secretly hoping he'd return on his own.

Her shock turned to fury rather quickly. How darn he? She had found happiness in the life she had created for herself. What she had been, or rather what he left her to be, what he had believed her to be, was no longer. She had seen to that. Her shoulders trembled slightly from her own frustration. Tsunade gave her a few moments to collect herself before gently placing a hand on her shoulder and urging her inside.

Even with Naruto's babbling his head lifted slightly at the sound of her footsteps. Though he was blindfolded there wasn't a doubt in his mind that it was Sakura standing in front of him. It had been many years since their last encounter but he was sure that there had been changes with her just as Naruto's voice had changed since the last time he heard it. They had been his best friends at one point so who better to sentence him then these two?

"Hush, Naruto," her voice was quiet and he surprisingly fell silent at her command. She studied Sasuke with her medical eyes and noticed his paler color and the way his skin seemed tight around his bones. To her it seemed that his thirst for power had overruled his sense to eat. Her heart hurt a little to see him in such a state but her head kept her together enough to prevent herself from listening to it.

"You sound well, Sakura," his voice sounded hoarse even though he smirked after speaking.

Her throat felt tight at the sound of her name rolling off his lips, "What are you doing here, Sasuake?" she asked crisply without adding the politeness she usually demonstrated. Naruto took a step back from the pair trying to comprehend what was happening in front of him.

"Now is that anyway to speak to an old friend?"

"You're more fiend then friend if you ask me." It was getting harder to hold herself back and once she got started it would take both Naruto and Tsunade to hold her back and maybe even the guards standing watch.

A slow smile spread across the part of his face that was uncovered, "I take it you won't be throwing me a welcome home party then?"

"No but I'll be more then happy to throw your funeral." Naruto gapped at her. Hadn't she wanted this just as much as he had? He knew she had cried for several nights after he failed the first time to bring him back. Maybe she was only putting on a brave face for his sake or to mask her own confused feelings. He would have to try to stop this before it escalated any further.

"C'mon, Sasuke. You can't ask a married woman to throw a party for you."

He jerked as much as the restraints would allow to turn his head in Naruto's direction, "What?"

"Yeah, she and good ol' Bushy Brows got hitched," he said with a grin.

There was a pause before Sasuke's quiet chuckling reached her ears, "Really?" He became more serious, "Are you playing around with me, Naruto? She couldn't of been so desperate to settle herself with such a complete loser."

His words rattled in her head briefly but it was Naruto that spoke, "Are you kidding? Those two are lovey dovey all the time."

"Love," Sasuke muttered, "sounds more like a pathetic excuse to me."

Who was he to question her motives? Sakura stood firm, "It was for love."

"How can you boast love when you once said that you loved me?" he said with ice in his voice.

She placed her warm hands over his nearly frozen ones and leaned in close enough so that her lips almost brushed his ear, "If not love then how do you explain his child growing in my belly?"

The reactions around all varied; Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head, Tsundade's eyebrows went up, and as for Sasuke he sat still enough that it didn't look like he was breathing. Sakura felt herself pull away but the chill remained on her finger tips.

Sasuke was the first to recover from her little announcement, "You would be the one to let his kind infect you with his seed. That child, as you put it, will grow to be a disgrace to ninja worldwide. If I were you I'd have a little 'accident' to prevent that from happening."

In a moment both of the guards were holding Naruto back and Tsunade had a vice grip around Sakura to prevent them from killing Sasuke. Sakura's urge to tear limbs from torso decreased as Tsunade's soft murmurs started to make sense in her head. She was still trembling when her master's arms slowly released her, "Go home."

Reluctantly she took the order and left though she could still hear Naruto's various and even creative death threats echoing down the hall. Her even steps turned into a jog and then into a full out run as she desperately searched for the exit. The passages looked the same to her as she tried to recall the way they came in. This encounter had stirred something in her that she thought had been put to rest. Just like in these tunnels she was trapped with her thoughts of back then.

Lee's crutch made a solid wood sound as he walked through the village. Last week he had been permitted to walk without it but he became overzealous and was now back to using the crutch only after two days without it. The slight set back didn't phase him too much because under his other arm were a few of his favorite board games and he was going in the direction of Sakura's house.

It had been a long while since he had seen her last. Mostly because she was studying very hard to be a medic and he wasn't allowed to do any serious training till he was fully recovered. The solution to this dilemma was to say he was just in the neighborhood and would she mind joining him in a game? At least that was his plan till he arrived at her house and no one answered his knock.

He stood on the steps and shifted the weight of the boxes before trying the door again. This time he did hear some movement from the inside. The door creaked open to reveal confused green eyes behind it, "Hi Lee, what s up?"

He smiled warmly at her. Somehow she got prettier every time he saw her, "I thought you might want to play a board game with me."

She noticed the boxes under his arm for the first time, "Oh, sure," she pulled the door open wider so he could wobble in. He hesitated in the dark living room while she went for the light switch. The room was different from the last time he had seen it. More lived in seemed the most appropriate way to put it as he noticed empty instant ramen containers in the wastebasket.

Gingerly he put the boxes down on the table, "So, how have you been?"

"Fine," she said shortly as she found cushions for his leg to rest on.

"Where are your parents?" he groped for small talk of any kind.

"Out," she replied while clearing space on the couch.

He winced at her short answers. They felt like little slaps to him, "I can leave if you wish."

"No, it's fine. The place is a little messy that's all," she covered the couch with cushions but still kept her back to him.

"Sakura?"

Her fingers clenched into a pillow, "Maybe you should leave after all."

Slowly he put a hand on her back and felt her twitch at the contact, "I will if that is what you want." They both stood silently in the room for a few moments before she decided to break it.

"Ask me how long it's been, Lee," she turned to him with dark eyes. He remained silent as she talked more to herself then him, "It's been fifteen months, two weeks, and four days since Naruto left. I know because I've kept track. Sasuke's been gone even longer." There was nothing but accusation and anger in her tone. "We're teammates but as soon as someone stronger came around they both left like like-" she refused to finish the sentence out loud.

'like I'm a waste of their time.'

Lee felt his heart crush at the sight of her face. He couldn't imagine not having the support of his teammates, even Neji's when he felt like giving it but to be left with no one? How long had she been thinking this? He was at a lost how to comfort her.

"They just need some time," he tried.

She shot him a dirty look, "Like the way you need just enough time to heal before you run off too?" He gapped at her accusation though it probably wasn't too far off the mark.

Now it was his turn to get irritated at her, "It hurts me to hear you say that, after all I am still here and I have no intention of leaving." To empathize his point he sat on the couch and made himself unmovable.

They glared at each other; her with her hands on her hips and his across his chest. It seemed to Lee that her mood wouldn't change until Sakura started to laugh a little to herself. Somehow a scowl on Lee's face looked ridiculous to her. He sat dumbfounded as she pulled one of the boxes open and started setting up pieces for the board game.

"Rock, paper, scissors to see who goes first?" she asked more like her usual self.

"Yes." They went through the motions and Sakura beat Lee with paper and got to roll the dice first.

What he had said proved true even after his leg had completely mended. He didn't leave the village while Naruto was still absent. Somehow he felt that it was his responsibility to make her see leaving wasn't the solution. Also that she hadn't been what drove them away. Reluctantly she started to believe him.

Sakura was glad to see light at the end of the tunnel that led to a more familiar part of Hokage tower. She charged through the halls with barely an apology to anyone she crashed into on the way out. The sun was fading over the horizon line when she finally reached the streets. Without any hesitation she took the street that led to her apartment. She fumbled with her keys and didn't bother to check whether the door was locked or not. It swung open with Lee standing on the other side of it.

"Ah, I thought I heard you. Come with me right now." He didn't seem phased by her clammy hands as he dragged her up the stairs to the equipment room, "It is still a mess but I thought we should get started soon."

Sakura looked at him confused till he flipped the lights on. Her weights had been moved to one side of the room and Lee's punching bag was no where in sight. Instead in the center of the room was the most perfect white crib Sakura had ever seen. "I realize that I am not much of a carpenter but I think it came out all right." Her eyes landed on the instruction sheets that still lingered on the floor. Lee noticed her silence and panicked, "Of course if you do not approve we can get something else."

She pulled him towards her and sobbed loudly into his chest, "I love you so much. Don't you ever forget that!"

He wrapped his arms around her, "I will not forget, Sakura."

---  
(A/N) Okay, I'm guilty of hating Sasuke so I tried to keep him in character but my bias opinion may have driven certain things but I really tried I promise!

Oh and the secret to my writing is lots and lots of kool-aid! Ha ha I wish I was kidding...

-She-chan


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: Maybe if I prefect my 'sage mode' I can earn the Naruto rights! (starts meditating)

---  
Chapter 12

Sakura stared bleary at the reflection in the mirror with the toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. She went in slow circles around her mouth trying to get her most recent bought of morning sickness out. A quick glance out the window at the brightening sky crushed any thoughts of going back to bed. She was glad that Lee had gone for his morning run before her latest attack. He was already concerned and this one was far worse then the one he had witnessed earlier. She considered it her body's way of telling her there was more fun to come.

She washed her face with a simple bar soap and felt out for her towel to dry her face with. Armed with such, she patted her face dry and felt a little better. Her reflection looked tired and she defiantly felt like it. Waking at odd intervals during the early hours of the morning took its toll but luckily she had the day off from the hospital.

After her little outburst the other day Tsunade decided it was best to give her some time off. That was until she could find something suitable for Sakura to do in her condition. "Probably filing paperwork," she thought wearily to herself.

The thought of pushing filing cabinets closed with a humongous belly made her laugh a little to herself as she pulled on clothes. With the thought of big bellies already on her mind she remembered that today she was going to the Hyuuga estate to visit with Ten Ten and help her with her nursery like she had promised. With the coming sunlight energizing her Sakura padded downstairs.

She made it to the kitchen when something caught her attention. There was a really good smell coming from there but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. The kitchen was empty except for the box of crackers on the counter and it wasn't them. She pulled cabinet doors open and searched through them but she had no interest in canned vegetables or instant noodles.

Then her nose led her to the sink where there was a strainer with freshly washed fruit inside. She picked up a tangerine from the bowl and the zesty scent made her stomach growl in a demanding way. Grinning to herself she peeled the rids off the fruit and stuffed a slice into her mouth. Its juices filled her mouth and satisfied that nagging craving only long enough for her to replace it with another slice. Soon the only evidence that there had been a tangerine was the empty skin. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and started to peel a second one.

After five or six, she had truthfully lost count, her face and fingers were sticky so it was back upstairs to wash them and probably change her shirt. Sakura worked a nice lather from the soap and scrubbed the sweet stickiness away. She patted her face dry and when she pulled back from the mirror she couldn't help thinking, "I wasn't seriously planning to go out dressed like this?"

She tossed her dirty shirt and pants into the laundry hamper. Then she pulled her black skinny jeans and red tunic shirt out of the closet. The water in the shower ran warm when Sakura got in. She let the water warm up her skin before working the soap over her shoulders. Her moment of serenity ended when a calloused hand rubbed over one of her shoulders, "Mind if I join you?"

Sakura squinted through the shower spray to see Lee standing behind her. She grinned at him, "Just don't tell my husband, okay?"

He smiled at her, "I would not dream of it."

Lee splashed some water on his face while Sakura attacked his chest with soapy hands. He blinked the water out of his eyes so he could see his attacker more clearly. She was grinning at him, "I thought you would like some help."

"Oh?" he murmured while inspecting her, "You seem to have missed a few spots yourself." His fingers trailed along her collarbone while his other hand rested on the small of her back.

"You mind getting them for me?" she asked holding out a wash rag. He held the cloth in his hand and used it to rub down her arms. She turned so he could get the areas of her back that were difficult for her to reach. The cloth felt wonderful on her back especially with Lee's firm caresses leading over it.

She could feel the warmth of his body on her back as he leaned closer. The cloth smoothed over her belly and under the bases of her breasts in an almost teasing way. His hand roamed lower and slid down her thigh leaving a slight soapy trail on her skin. Sakura leaned into Lee's chest and felt his lips leave a trail of kisses on her neck. She ran a hand through his damp hair as she took his mouth with her own. If the water had be steaming hot earlier it couldn't compare to the burning sting of that kiss. All pretenses of getting clean were dropped when Lee let the washcloth fall out of his hand and his arm snaked around her waist. Her hands moved easily over his chiseled chest and down his back as they pressed closer.

How was it possible for a body that was worked so hard like Lee's to still feel so good against her skin? There wasn't a soft spot on him anywhere but it was still such a comfort to be held by him. Maybe it was something about his arms. They were capable of smashing logs into mere splinters but they could hold her so tenderly on cold nights. Just the security that she found in them made him that much more attractive to her. Sakura felt the titled wall on her back. The running water made it slick behind her and the soap on Lee's chest made it easy to slide her bare skin against his. She moved her hips slightly so his thighs were rubbing against hers.

Lee placed an arm against the titled wall and blocked the water, "Was there something you wanted?" Did he have to use that voice? The one the he reserved only for moments like these that could make even the strongest women melt into puddles.

"Maybe," she said while letting her hands roam down his back and linger on his butt where she squeezed. That had given her the desired effect because before she knew it his hands were tangled in her hair and his mouth was once again ravaging hers. Sakura hummed in her throat as she moved her bare skin against his some more.

"Sakura," he said in a warning tone.

"Yes?" she asked while kissing his jaw line.

She was making it difficult to keep his own mind on track, "Baby?"

"What, baby?" she murmured while nibbling on his earlobe.

He laughed silently to himself, "Our baby. We will not hurt him doing things like this?"

She blinked at him. How did he suppose the baby got there in the first place? "Of course not."

Lee turned the water off so he could see her clearly, "Are you only saying that so I might continue without a guilty conscious?"

Sakura gave him a glare through her wet hair, "Questioning my morals is a very good way to kill the mood, Rock Lee."

He cradled one of her cheeks in his hand, "A long time ago I promised to always protect you and now," his fingers stroked her exposed belly, "we've created someone to protect together."

Sakura couldn't help but to smile as she placed her hand over his, "That we did."

He kissed her forehead before handing her a towel, "Besides you have places to be today." Sakura wrapped the towel around herself suddenly remembering her plans with Ten Ten and Hinata for that afternoon. Lee stepped out of the tub first before helping her out as well. With his back to her Lee wrapped a towel around his waist as well and Sakura made a silent vow to do all necessary research about pregnancy as she stared at his toned muscles. With a small scowl on her face she dressed and left their apartment in favor of the Hyuuga Estate.

Sakura was greeted by a maid at the door and before long she was being introduced by said maid to her two friends. Ten Ten was sitting in a rocking chair mindlessly going back a forth while Hinata sat on the floor sewing little birds onto a homemade mobile. Hinata smiled up at Sakura when she entered the room, "Hello, Sakura-chan. We were wondering when you were going to arrive."

"Sorry for making you wait. So, what needs to be done first?" Sakura looked around the nursery admiring all the antique furniture that had been placed inside though the bed spread looked new. Then the mural on the far wall caught her eye. It was of an open sky with birds flying freely in it.

Hinata handed her a pile of baby clothes to fold and put away as Ten Ten motioned towards the painting, "Neji painted that so his son would never feel like a caged bird."

"It's very beautiful," Sakura commented before getting to work. Ten Ten started to rock back and forth again while watching Sakura, "So, you are defiantly having a boy then?"

She grinned while running a hand over her belly, "It's hard not knowing the sex of the baby when you are living in a house full of byakugan users." Sakura wondered vaguely how she would feel if everyone else in her house knew the sex of her baby when she didn't. No, she'd want it to be a surprise for everyone.

"In that case, Hinata-chan, you aren't aloud to use yours around me for the seven months," Sakura said with a huge grin on her face.

Both of the women got large eyes as they both looked at her. Ten Ten laughed out loud, "Oh my gosh! Really?" she squealed, "Oh, what if they get put on the same squad? Wouldn't that be awesome?" Sakura laughed at the thought of a reenactment of the former team Gai but she and Ten Ten were the only ones. Hinata's eyes were cast down on her sewing project once again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. I spoke carelessly," Ten Ten almost mumbled. Sakura looked from one to the other and she could sense the discomfort in the air, "Sakura-chan, did you hear the news?" When she shook her head Ten Ten continued on, "Hinata-chan is engaged to be married."

"Really? Why don't you sound happy about it?" Sakura asked.

Hinata put her sewing down and sat a little straighter, "I'm marrying the second son of a wealthy family from the outskirts of our village." When Sakura looked confused she continued on, "It's a very smart match being the second son he can't inherit his father's business so marrying the first daughter of another wealthy family will insure that he lives comfortably."

"But you don't love him," Ten Ten growled.

Hinata picked up her sewing again, "I don't need to love him," she replied simply. The tone of an old argument sounded in the air and it seemed she wasn't going to be swayed. Before Ten Ten could reopen the discussion the maid knocked to announce that tea was being served in the garden. Sakura and Hinata both helped her out of the rocking chair and outside.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" Sakura asked trying to give this guy the benefit of the doubt.

She looked guarded when she first started to speak but a slow smile spread as she told the story, "During one of my early missions we stayed at their inn on our returning trip. Even though it was late his mother found space for us all and had a hot meal ready for us in the morning. I was too shy then to say anything of course but he had a really nice smile. After that every time we passed through Seiichi-kun would wave if he saw us walk by and he always had a kind word to spare me."

"I don't know, it sounds like you already really like him," Sakura tossed a look at Ten Ten as Hinata's cheeks turned slightly pink. They sat around a delicate looking table with matching chairs. Hinata sent the maid away and filled their tea cups herself.

Ten Ten sighed into her tea cup, "Of course Hinata-chan will never find herself in our situation if she really does marry Seiichi-kun."

Hinata grinned slyly into her teacup, "Another benefit of the byakugan," Sakura's brow furrowed when Hinata finished, "He can't have children of his own."

"No children?" Sakura asked feeling extremely sad, "I don't understand. Why wouldn't you want children?"

She put her teacup down, "I have already claimed Neji-kun's son as my heir and the best way to prevent a dispute over that is to have only one possible heir." Then Sakura understood. By giving up her chance at motherhood Hinata could successfully merge the two branches of the Hyuuga clan together without a conflict.

"How does your sister feel about this?"

"Hanabi understands the importance of this decision and said she will not intervene," Hinata replied putting a sandwich on her plate while passing the plate to Sakura.

"I see," Sakura said quietly.

"Please, do not be sad for me, Sakura-chan. It is my choice."

"I know, I just..." her hand subconsciously rested over her own belly.

A moment passed in silence when Ten Ten broke it, "Do you think it rained out here earlier?"

"It doesn't look like it, why?" Hinata asked cautiously.

"My seat's all wet. I just figured yours might be too."

Sakura and Hinata traded looks from across the table, "Mine's not. What about you, Sakura-chan?"

"Um, Ten Ten, I could be wrong but I think your water just broke," Sakura said seriously.

"That's not possible. I'm not due for another two we-OWWW!" her eyes bugged out slightly as a contraction started. The other women stood, Hinata to ask a servant to get Neji while Sakura helped Ten Ten to her feet. Sakura started to do breathing exercises with Ten Ten as Hinata grabbed a packed bag that a maid handed her.

Sakura held on to Ten Ten's hand as the worst of the contraction passed, "C'mon girlie, now you'll get to show me what I have to look forward to in a few months."

---

(A/N) Thank you for your patience. I hope I'm giving you all something worth waiting for when I finally do update though I wouldn't know because there haven't been any reviews lately *ahem* although I know I'm on a few author alert lists lmao.

So I've upgraded from kool-aid to orange juice apparently I needed something stronger to get through this chapter. You wait, by the time I'm typing up chapter thirty I'll be sipping margaritas lol


	13. Chapter 13

Title: A New Era

Author Shera

Disclaimer: Let's see, I don't own the characters or pretty much anything to do with this writing ramble that I'm doing here lol

-  
Chapter 13

"-and further more this is the springtime of your youth so do not squander it. If you work very hard you will someday surpass even me," Lee said giddily to the group of kids surrounding him.

"Yes, Lee-sensei," the kids chorused as they patiently waited for Lee's long winded lecture to be over. Some of the more advanced students left behind clones or substitutions to take their place as they ran off to do more fun activities. Their remaining classmates that had caught onto their trick were trying to master either of the jutsu so they could join the others.

"You are dismissed," he said to the group as they eagerly gathered their belongings and rushed off before he could change his mind.

"That sounded awfully familiar," Neji jumped down from the tree he had been listening from. "I thought you had outgrown your 'springtime of youth'?" he said with a slight twitch that he had never recovered from.

"I am merely spreading the wisdom of Gai-sensei's teachings to the next generation." Neji made no comment about this but thought to himself the demand for therapists there would be in a few years. "What brings you to the academy today?"

Neji expected the distress on his former squad member's face as he told him, "The Lady Hokage asked me to consider leading a squad this coming year."

"Oh, really?" Lee tried to cover the initial disappointment in his voice. He had been hoping to be chosen to lead a squad himself ever since he had made jounin.

"I told her I had much to consider with my son being born any day now."

Glad for the change in topic Lee asked, "How is Ten Ten these days?"

There was a look about Neji that could be confused for fear if Lee didn't know better. "Fine," he said inconclusively, "but if you come to see her stay out of throwing range." Lee pondered what he meant by that when a sudden noise pulled him out of his own thoughts. A young boy had stumbled into the school yard and both men recognized him as one of the workers at the Hyuuga estate.

He ran up to the pair and tried to speak before catching his breath, "Sent to find-been looking all over-Miss Ten Ten-"

Neji was immediately on alert, "What about Ten Ten?"

The servant boy couldn't say anymore but made a motion that suggested cradling a baby. Without wasting another moment Neji rushed towards the hospital with Lee on his heels.

Hinata held Ten Ten's hand from her bedside. The medical staff, after many attempts, had found a sedative that would work on her, administrated it, and had left the two to their own devices. Hinata talked soothingly to her as they waited for it to take effect.

Ten Ten's speech was becoming slow. "Where's Neji? He should be here by now."

"He will be," Hinata urged the brunette, "Just rest now."

"Hey, Hinata?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm glad."

"For what?"

"Everything but mostly-mostly for you taking me and my son into your family," her eyes were drooping.

Hinata smiled, "I'm happy to have the both of you."

Ten Ten sighed, "I bet, I bet he'll feel the same. Once we meet him." A sleepy smile spread across her face before her eyes slid closed. Gently Hinata brushed a loose strand of hair from the sleeping woman's face.

"Don't worry. You didn't miss it," she turned to see her cousin and Lee standing in the doorway. The men looked upon her sleeping form and were glad to see such a peace over her features. Hinata quietly excused herself and left the former team Gai to themselves. Each took a seat and sat on either side of their female companion.

Ten Ten was soon immersed in the land of dreams and found they led her somewhere familiar. She walked sluggishly through town as she made her way back to her family home. The scroll that Ten Ten stored weapons in weighed heavily on her back. Training with Gai had proven to push her in ways she had never imagined. Everyday she came home exhausted but she couldn't help to feel a little excited from her suffering. To her it meant that the goals she set for herself were getting closer to being attainable by the day.

Her fingers tightened over the door knob as she pushed the door open, "I'm home." There was no answer. This wasn't unusual she thought mildly to herself as she pulled her shoes off. Her nose told her that something good was being fixed for dinner. Before going into the kitchen to investigate she glanced at her dirty hands, arms, and the dirt and grass stains covering her torso and legs. Dinner was just going to have to wait.

Ten Ten walked down the hall straight for the washroom when a voice drifting out of the living room caused her to falter in her steps, "I thought I smelled something but it's just you."

Knowing that the comment was directed at her Ten Ten walked back to stand in the doorway and saw all three of her older sisters sitting in the room, "Yes, I just got back." They all looked identical to each other but her sisters preferred to indulge in the pleasantries of the fairer sex while she filled the role of the son their parents never had.

Tulip, the oldest of them all, waved her fan at her, "Well, get on with it. I would like to keep my appetite." Her second sister laughed along with the first while her third paid them no attendtion as she worked on her watercolors. Being clearly dismissed she returned to her trip to the washroom.

Once she closed the door behind her she took a deep breath and started the hot water. She mumbled to herself as she peeled off the offending articles of clothing off her person and onto the floor. The water felt heavenly on her sore joints and the steam seemed to melt her troubles away. Though her sister's taunts still echoed in her head she choose to ignore them and concentrate on her bath. Gingerly she scrubbed her limbs and torso checking for cuts or scratches that might need tending to later. Once satisfied she set to washing her brown hair.

After her bath Ten Ten joined the rest of the family dressed in a simple kimono as it was customary ever since her aunt had moved in with them. She was very particular of certain things and like her sisters didn't exactly agree on Ten Ten's pursuits. This didn't phase her once she saw her father already seated at the head of the table.

He looked up when she entered the room, "There you are! Sit, sit, and tell me how your training is going. Did you get to use the scroll today?" He patted a cushion next to him and Ten Ten obeyed.

Her father was a weapons smith and considered himself an ingenious inventor ahead of his time. His years spent at the academy were short lived but what he learned was enough to help him design tools that a ninja may need. After his success with the carrying scroll he was determined to make even better more useful things. As his daughter, Ten Ten got first dibs on anything from his workshop.

She told him about hitting sixty-three percent of the targets in a row opposed to getting fifty-eight percent last week and about the introduction of a staff in her repertoire of weapons she could use. Then he told her about the adjustments he was making to the carrying scroll. Now it could ideally carry close to five hundred weapons and not just kunai anymore. They discussed the connivance of being able to summon weapons opposed to carrying them on person and the decrease of accidental stabbing.

"Enough of that kind of talk," Ten Ten's aunt entered the room with the main entre of their dinner. With the plate in its rightful place they began to eat. Dinner went quietly as the ladies ate like birds while Ten Ten and her father managed to lick their plates clean in moments. Unknown to Ten Ten she was being watched from over the rim of her aunt's tea cup.

Once the plates were cleared away and they were excused she headed straight to her bedroom that she shared with her third sister. Fortune was sitting on her futon when she walked into the room. She was busy combing out her hair when Ten Ten flopped onto her own futon. Fortune watched her sister for a few moments before speaking, "Ten Ten?" When there was no answer she put her brush down and stooped over her younger sister, "Ten Ten?"

Ten Ten opened an eye to look at her, "Yes?" Fortune looked over her shoulder at the door. Ten Ten pulled herself into a sitting position, "What is it, Fortune?"

She faced her and giving careful though what she was going to say finally asked, "Wouldn't it be easier to just stop?"

"Stop?"

"You know," her voice dropped, "stop playing ninja."

Ten Ten felt her cheeks heat up, "I'm not playing. It's a respectable profession. Just because I'm not some sort of porcelain doll like the rest of you doesn't change what a ninja is."

"That's not what I'm implying-"

"At least I can be myself. I don't have to hide in my sisters' shadow." Fortune's eyes widened as Ten Ten rolled over so she wouldn't have to face her sister. She knew that she had struck a low blow but momentarily didn't care. For awhile she faked sleep but lied awake for hours after Fortune had extinguished the light.

Sleep came and went before she gave up the search for it and dressed for the day. With only her own company she made some breakfast and packed her lunch. There were some stirring noises coming from the rest of the house telling her it was time to leave. That was just fine if they all thought that she was playing. Today she would show them all that play time was over for her.

Normally she was the last to arrive at their usual training area so she was surprised to not even see Lee punching a pole. Her practice dummies were still in place from the day before. Tossing her bag she strapped her summoning scroll to her back. Ten Ten stretched thoroughly before standing to face the targets. Then she charged them. Kunai flew through the air hitting or missing she didn't know. She kept flinging them until she ran out and had to use stars instead.

Perspiration dripped down her cheek when she finally noticed that Lee was doing his morning stretches not far from her. It may have been an unkind thing to do but before she could stop herself a throwing star was heading in his direction. With the speed Lee was famous for he deflected it with a kunai as she flung three more. They moved at a blinding speed, throwing and deflecting.

From her scroll she summoned a staff. Lee reacted swiftly when she swung down but didn't see her jerk sideways and aim for his stomach. He coughed when the blow knocked the wind out of him. His fingers tighten around the pole and he tugged. Not wanting to share her weapon, Ten Ten was pulled along with it and into the air. She waited for the expected ground to hit her back but when it didn't come she peeked through the bottom of her eye. Neji's pale eyes were on hers as he held her above the ground.

Gai's voice rang out through the clearing, "What were you two doing?"

Lee answered first, "Gai-sensei! Ten Ten attacked me."

"What!"

Lee wasn't quite finished, "Yes, she was like a tender flower blooming in the springtime. I have never seen the fire of Konoha burn so brightly in her eyes before." Knowing what a high compliment this was she couldn't help her cheeks turning pink.

"Really?" Gai asked looking at his female student.

"It wasn't really- I mean," she tried to stop what was coming.

"Naturally any student of mine would have the fire of our great village deep within themselves. Only fine tuning yourself can bring it out such an excellent way. Just like the lotus you've grown into something strong and beautiful. Good job," his teeth sparkled as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Sensei! I want to follow Ten Ten's example!"

Gai laughed at Lee, "Let's bring that fire out in you, Lee!"

"Yes, Sensei!"

"Five hundred laps around the village."

"Yes, Sir!" Then they were off leaving both Ten Ten and Neji at the training ground. She looked at him figuring there would have to be fire under his butt to get him to move like that. Casually he activated his byakugan to help her find all her kunai and throwing stars. His eyes swept the area as he mentally calculated how many hits she had. The silence made her edgy, "Neji?"

His eyes relaxed before he even looked at her, "You threw a lot of kunai."

She grinned, "Yeah, I sort of did."

"What is you best score?"

"Still sixty-three percent."

She watched him as he did some thinking, "If you threw four hundred-thirty and you hit three hundred-forty-four of them then you've upped your percentage from sixty-three to an even eighty percent."

"You don't say," she tucked a strand of hair nervously behind her ear. He started to walk towards the first target and she trotted behind him. In silence they collected to stray weapons and returned them to the scroll. She watched him from the corner of her eye. Why was it so easy for Lee and Sensei to hand out compliments when they didn't even know how much of an improvement she had made when he knew exactly? The last kunai was put back into her scroll without much ceremony. She strapped it onto her back in the very same manner.

"Do it again."

"Excuse me?"

Neji gave her an even more serious look than normal, "You won't have any bragging rights unless you can get eighty percent again. No one can improve by seventeen percent in one day. That just doesn't happen."

"It could so happen that way."

He almost laughed, "One lucky day does not define the path of life that you've been given to take." She felt her cheeks warming up, "If you don't believe that it is merely luck than prove me wrong and do it again."

Ten Ten squared her shoulders, walked past him and she tighten her headband as she did so. Deep within herself she knew that this was a juvenal thing to do and giving into his taunts was only giving his ego a stroke or two but she wanted to get that smug look off his face.

In a poof she had her hands filled with kunai and she was charging the first target. She flung them but they were blocked by Neji's jutsu, "What are you doing?" she yelled.

"Testing your luck," he said before coming towards her.

Understanding his intentions and with the memory of the last time he had fought Lee with those fingers she knew that she couldn't let him touch her. Now not only did she have to get at least eighty percent of the targets but she had to avoid his hands as well. Just like Lee, he moved faster than she did so she was left with few options. Slowly her inferiority complex was creeping up on her as she rolled under one of his punches. Trying to stay in the zone weapons flew from her hands each time she spotted a target.

Briefly she caught a glance at how unimpressed his face was with her wild scrambling. It made her blood boil to see him like that. At least sparring with Lee meant the occasional playful taunt but this was different. He was cold and aggressive like she was a real enemy to him. Finding her feet she summoned her staff again. The wild scrambling stopped here.

He blocked her first swing easily but Ten Ten had anticipated this as she tossed a kunai with an exploding tag behind him. She threw more at a target as he was momentarily distracted by the blast. There wasn't as much distance as she would of liked between them and he wouldn't be caught off guard by another exploding tag. A sudden idea came to her as she summoned more weapons from her scroll.

He could find her in an instant if he used his eyes but he figured that wasting his charka would be a bad idea. A glint above him caught his attention and just in time to avoid a throwing star when he looked up again there wasn't just one but somewhere around fifty coming towards him. On instinct he started to use the juken to protect himself from them raining down on him.

He smirked to himself. "She is so predicable in her movements," he thought mildly to himself as deflected another flying weapon. It was just too easy to knock them all away with a spin. More came towards him and as they rained down he spun once again with ease. This continued back and forth several times till he had grown rather bored. After this he was going to track her down and pull her from her hiding spot. Just as he thought of it a slight shadow appeared above him. Ten Ten was falling down towards him with her staff coming down. He dodged her easily as he pulled back. The staff went deep into the ground.

"Got you," she said with a glint in her eye.

Neji didn't know what she meant till he tried to move and felt the pressure of an invisible wire around his shoulder. Not just there but around his torso, arms and legs. They were just tight enough to restrain him but not enough to cut off his circulation.

"Looks like I went a little overboard." She covered the top of her staff with both of her hands and rested her head on top of them, "it seems like I've run out of weapons." They stared at each other for awhile.

"I think you forgot about your objective," he said mildly still trying to get out of his restraints.

She smiled, "No I didn't. Sorry to say it but I used your juken as an aiming tool and any weapons that went astray I threw another one to put it back on course. Cool, huh?"

"Really?"

Ten Ten walked towards one of the targets and pulled out a kunai before going to him, "Aw, don't be mad. You and I both know that you'll never let me get you into a situation like this again." She cut the wires that bound him. "After all, you and Lee are so amazing that just getting you off guard is great for me."

The last of the wires fell around his feet. His eyes scanned the area before falling back on her face. Something flickered in his face as he said, "Ten Ten." She looked up at the sound of his voice, "Another eighty percent. Looks like you're pretty amazing yourself." She couldn't believe it but before she could confirm that he had really complimented her Lee and Gai were coming back from their run with increasing noise.

They stopped short of where Ten Ten and Neji were standing, "Lee, you are still too slow to keep with your sensei!"

"Yes, sir!," he whipped out his little black notebook.

"You need to drink more water so your young blood runs though truly." Lee scribbled furiously as both continued to ignore the other two. "Then once you are properly hydrated eat plenty of protein to help heal your muscles faster." Lee nodded into his notebook as his sensei entrusted his wisdom onto him, "and as always get plenty of sleep."

"Roger," he saluted Gai.

"As for you two-what are you doing?" Ten Ten just realized that she still had the kunai pointed at Neji where the wires had been. A slow smile crept onto Gai's features, "Oh I see." They glanced at each other not liking the look of him. "A little lovers' spat every now and then is fine but don't let it interrupt your training."

Ten Ten felt her jaw drop as the weapon fell out of her hand. A small vein pulsed in Neji s forehead, "It's not like that."

"Congratulations!" Lee was shaking Neji's hand.

"He said 'It's not like that'," she repeated though she couldn't help laughing to herself a little at the expression on his face.

"It is just another competition you have beaten me at. Yosh! I will just have to try to find a girl to love me as well. I will not lose!" Lee said with flames in his eyes.

Ten Ten watched as an exasperated Neji tried to explain to both of them there were no 'lovers' to no avail. They seemed more interested in estimating how long it would be till he and she were married or the amount of children it would be best for them to have. She shook her head. These were her guys that much she was sure and now she felt that she was a little closer to them now.

"Okay, that's enough now," she said taking Lee and Neji's hands in both of hers which set Gai in a frenzy of love triangle talk. With a wink she added, "C'mon boys. Somebody needs to help me get my weapons back before dark." She tugged on their fingers and half dragged them to the first of the targets as they mumbled amongst themselves behind her.

Ten Ten felt the pressure of fingers wrapped around her own as he eyes flickered open once again. Slowly the hospital room came into focus. Then she smiled at the two very familiar faces on either side of her, "Hello, boys."

(A/N) So since Ten Ten has no back story, I made one up. I have a few theories about her so I went with the one that made the most sense with this story. I'll try to get the conclusion of this arc out real soon. Reviews = Love! -She-chan


	14. Chapter 14

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?

-  
Chapter 14

Sakura felt herself shrink back from Tsunade's voice, "It's a direct order."

She forced herself to straighten up, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good, now go. You have better places to be than my office."

Sakura left the office feeling numb and disorientated. Her thoughts bounced around her head, not settling on any one topic as she made her way back to the hospital. She hadn't expected to be summoned so suddenly but when you're asked to have a meeting with the Hokage you just don't refuse. Somehow she found her way back to the maturity ward and a fidgety Hinata playing with her fingers. She didn't notice Sakura till she sat in the vacant seat next to her.

"Oh, you startled me."

Sakura felt herself clunk back into the present, "Sorry about that."

"What did Hokage-sama want?" Hinata murmured.

"Some more advanced training I need to start right away," she muttered under her breath.

Hinata looked at her with an expression of concern, "Should you really be doing anything strenuous right now?" They sat in silence as a nurse push a new mother and her baby in a wheelchair past them and down the hall.

"I won't let anything happen to my baby. I'll stop when it gets to be too much." Hinata wondered vaguely if Sakura had any clue how to stop when she reached her limit but before she could ask an all too familiar voice thundered out of one of the rooms.

"But Ten Ten! You are glowing with all the beauty of a woman in the prime of motherhood!" Gai stated loudly as a bed pan came flying towards his head that clanged fiercely not far from where Sakura was sitting when he dodged it.

"It is true!" Lee added, "Your sweat is like the new dew on the prettiest of flowers." This time Neji shoved the two of them out into the hall.

"This is no way to treat your former sensei!"

"That is right!" Lee added.

"Lee, see how cruelly your former teammates treat your dear old sensei?" Gai asked with tears in his eyes.

"Very cruelly indeed," he replied holding in his own tears.

"You would never dishonor me like them, will you Lee?"

"Never!"

"Then it is decided. I will stand by your side when your own child is born," Gai proclaimed.

"I don't think so," Sakura said coolly

Lee noticing her for the first time ran up to her and hugged her, "There is my own beautiful blossom. I was wondering where you were."

"I just had a brief meeting with Tsunada-sama."

"Ah," he turned to watch Gai silently crying at the closed door, "Gai-sensei got thrown out of the room and I was banned by association." Sakura giggled. She couldn't really blame Ten Ten for tossing the two loud and emotional men from her room.

"I'm sure she'll want you there once the baby is born," she said while patting him on the back. He retired to the chair beside her and tried to patiently wait. They all sat in silence with the exception of Gai's quiet sobs. Hinata suddenly tensed.

"What is it?" Sakura asked her.

She smiled at her as she relaxed, "Oh, just a surprise for Ten Ten." As she said it a woman walked down the hall and to Sakura's astonishment she looked like an older version of Ten Ten.

She looked at all the faces before she found a familiar one, "I went to the house but a maid told me everyone was here. I didn't miss it did I?"

"Not yet," Hinata replied.

"I guess coming two weeks early was just in time. It's so like my sister to be in a hurry." Noticing Sakura still looking at her she put out a hand, "Sorry I'm just excited. I'm Ten Ten's older sister, Fortune."

"Oh, of course you are," she shook her hand. "I'm Sakura and this is my husband Rock Lee."

Fortune's eyes fell curiously on Lee, "I thought you looked familiar. Wow," she looked him up and down and with a grin on her face, "You sure fill that suit out well nowadays."

Sakura felt her cheeks turn pink while Lee looked at her curiously, "Did I not before?"

Sakura patted her husband's knee while Fortune got comfortable in the empty chair on the other side of Hinata. Gai had given up on the door and was now sitting next to Lee still mumbling to himself about the injuries inflicted on him by his former students.

A nurse came towards them and before she could go into Ten Ten's room Fortune stood to talk to her, "Excuse me. I don't want to inconvenience you but would it be possible to speak to the mother-to-be briefly? She's my little sister you see and I came to visit without her knowledge.

Sakura was surprised at how her persona seemed to change so instantly. Even her body language was different from before. The nurse considered before saying it would have to be quick. Fortune went in and quietly closed the door behind her. The noise of the door caught Ten Ten's attention. She had just gone through a particularly hard contraction so she was sure if she was really seeing her older sister in the doorway.

Fortune stepped over to touch her cheek, "Hey you."

"What?"

"Hinata told me your due date and I was going to surprise you but I guess you surprised me instead." Tears stared to gully in Ten Ten's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just glad that you are here." Fortune squeezed her sister's hand and Ten Ten couldn't help but to think about when they were younger.

Once again she had arrived home in a less than desirable fashion but she couldn't help smiling to herself. Just when she thought he was an inconsiderate jerk she gets proved wrong. Neji and Lee were both amazing and for the first time she felt proud to be a part of team Gai. Her little bubble of happiness popped when she saw her aunt and Tulip waiting for her at the door.

"Hi ya," she greeted them cheerfully.

Her aunt scoffed, "Do you hear that atrocious greeting? It's so unladylike."

"Oh, I completely agree," Tulip nodded.

"I'm afraid my influence hasn't changed a thing."

"You're not the one to blame surely."

"I must admit I toss and turn at night just thinking about the difficulties she'll have when she tries to marry."

"I doubt she'll be eligible," she dropped her voice, "after all, what could she be doing with those boys that would give her grass stains like these?"

Ten Ten felt her face heat up as she stood from taking her shoes off, "Now wait a moment-"

"What a boorish thing to say! But I must agree that any decent man would think the same thing. The Hyuuga boy has good breading though that Lee fellow, well he's orphaned surely. Not that I blame his parents for letting that one go."

"You can't talk about them like that!" Ten Ten felt her fingers curl into fists.

"Oh dear aunt, it seems like we've struck a nerve."

"Tulip, you don't suppose she actually cares for them?"

"We could be hearing wedding bells for her and the Green Beast soon enough."

Anger burned in he throat as she spoke, "You two can say whatever you want about me but I won't allow you to disrespect my friends. Both of you are unnecessarily cruel and have no grounds to treat me like this."

They both looked uninterested in what she had to say. "Come, Tulip."

"Don't you turn your back on me. My words have value even if you don't think so."

"Isn't it cute when a cub thinks it's a full grown panda bear?" They laughed together. She itched to do something when she realized that that their laughter has abruptly stopped. Then they collapsed and Ten Ten saw Fortune standing behind them.

"They're really irritating."

"How-what-when?" Ten Ten spluttered.

She held up a hand so Ten Ten could see the silver needles she held in between her fingers, "I don't just mix paints sister dear."

Ten Ten toed their aunt as she foamed slightly from the mouth, "Are they going to be okay?"

Fortune considered them, "They'll have some really nasty headaches come tomorrow but otherwise fine. Help me move them."

Questions flooded her mind as they half carried half dragged their sister to her room, "I just don't understand."

"I'm sorry but there comes a point where enough is enough," she grinned at her as they dropped Tulip on her futon, "Nobody calls my sister a cheap whore and gets away with it."

"That"s not what I meant," she flushed a little when she noticed their other sister passed out in her bed. "When did you learn to throw needles?"

"What I can't have a hobby?" Noticing that her sister didn't find her comment funny she explained with a sigh in her voice, "I started mixing poisons when I was about your age and found I was very good at it. Professional even. So Father asked if I wanted to be a ninja but I couldn't take our sisters' taunts and had to stop before I really ever began." She took their aunt's shoulders as Ten Ten grabbed her feet, "Of course I still liked making toxins so Father and I compromised. All the toxic weapons you use are filled with mixtures made by yours truly."

They unceremoniously dumped their aunt on her futon, "You could still be a ninja if you really wanted," Ten Ten tried as Fortune shook her head.

"I'm too cowardly. Though we are sisters we are still our own people. You are much braver than I so I'm sure that even if they can't see it yet, you will do great things some day."

She felt her ears turn pink at her sister's words. All this time she thought that Fortune was just standing by in the background when she was really trying to contain herself. People were surprising her all over the place today! Fortune closed the door.

"So what are we telling Father?" Ten Ten asked.

"The truth. He'll be cool with it and will probably want the details on how the needles worked. If anything he'll be too distracted to even notice that they aren't at dinner."

She couldn't agree more as they made their way into the kitchen. Fortune pulled out the stew pot and set her to work cutting up vegetables. Even though the weather was warm they were going to have stew because that was the only dish that Fortune could make successfully.

Their father didn't comment on the meal but wanted to hear about how accurately she had thrown the needle and how much poison it had held. The girls had anticipated this and happily described what had happened earlier. Oddly enough it was the first time in a long time Ten Ten felt at ease in her own home as they sipped cold tea on their porch and talked till bed time.

True to her word neither of their sisters or their aunt ventured out of their rooms the following morning. Not wanting to be there when they finally emerged Fortune decided to accompany her sister to the training ground instead. Ten Ten tried to find adequate words to describe Gai-sensei but seeing is believing and luckily he was feeling extra sparkly today.

Gai was excited to show off his pupils but by mid day Lee was the only one still excited about showing off his skills. Neji and Ten Ten couldn't keep up with his endurance as he broke log after log. Fortune applauded them all after they completed each task given to them by their sensei.

"You guys are mind blowing!"

Ten Ten had never seen any of her sisters drop the manners they were taught during their fine breeding lessons their aunt had been forcing on them. It was refreshing seeing Fortune giving Lee high fives and attempting to do the same with Neji. Even Gai seemed to be warming up to her. She couldn't stop herself from wondering if Fortune hadn't given up this could easily be how she would interact with a squad of her own. Their village could use another ninja like her, one that could mix her own poisons and throw weapons. With someone like her around what use was Ten Ten?

For awhile she pondered these dark things until a small ray of light brushed them aside. Fortune had told her that she thought Ten Ten was brave. She was braver than her sister that could mix deadly toxins. That had to be something. Then she looked up to see Fortune exchanging thumbs up's with Gai. With that mental image now burned into her mind all new respect for her sister was automatically gone.

"C'mon Ten Ten. Let's see what's waiting for us at home."

"Okay then," she said while brushing herself off. They said their goodbyes. As they journeyed home Fortune started to take on her quiet and ladylike persona again. Ten Ten warily watched the transformation take place and couldn't help to wonder which was the true Fortune. She was the refined lady once again. If only she had a parasol to complete the look. Instead she pulled a fan from her sleeve and guarded her face from a group of passing men. Ten Ten rolled her eyes at the action. Then Fortune turned towards her sister and crossed her eyes over the brim of the fan. It was so unexpected and silly looking that Ten Ten giggled loudly.

"You know what I've discovered?" She inquired of her younger sister.

"What's that?"

"There are all sorts of people out there. You can be anyone you want to be as long as that's who you are truly meant to be. It seems to me that our dear old auntie believes that part of being a lady is to pretend you have a stick up your arse. Ten Ten's jaw dropped at her sister's words but she continued on anyway, "Unfortunately for her we are square pegs that just won't fit in her world of round holes. Oh Ten Ten, what are we going to do?" She dramatically grabbed her shoulders, "We aren't pin heads like our sisters!" At that statement Ten Ten burst out laughing as Fortune continued to look like she was fretting over their 'problem'.

"Maybe we could file our edges a little," Ten Ten suggested as she wiped her eyes.

"Oh never! We are square pegs for life sister!"

They linked arms, "Then to square pegs!" Ten Ten agreed. Thinking about that promise made her wince.

"What's wrong?" Fortune asked, "Is it another contraction?"

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"The baby's crib."

"What about it?"

"It has," she paused for dramatic effect, "round pegs around it."

Neji and Fortune both stared at her before both women burst out laughing. Neji was slightly annoyed by the inside joke but he wouldn't of laughed even if he knew why it was supposed to be funny. Suddenly she tensed as another contraction started. Taking her cue from the doctors Fortune used it as an opportunity to leave the expecting parents alone again.

Her breathing became more erratic as the pain continued. She tried to focus on something else and finally settled on concentrating on the grip Neji had on her hand. Slowly the scattered thoughts organized themselves again. She thought about how graceful his hands were, perfect from the neatly trimmed nails to the amount of pressure he was placing on hers. The distraction helped her forget the pain as it tapered off.

The midwife positioned herself in front of Ten Ten, "I think we'll try pushing now."

Ten Ten turned to Neji with panic in her voice, "I don't think I want to have a baby anymore."

He looked at her coolly, "I think it's a little late now."

"I suppose a segregate mother is out of the question too."

"It would be safe to assume that."

"Ready, Ten Ten?" the midwife asked.

In a whirl of confusion she started to push as the people in the room spoke words of encouragement. Beads of perspiration formed on her brow as she gripped the bed bars for support. Neji's hands found their way to her back and held her steady. Ten Ten's eyes drooped as she tried to catch her breath. She ignored all the noise as she pushed again. Her fingernails were digging into her palms. She could feel her pulse through her fingertips. With another deep breath she pushed for a final time and her personal silence was shattered by the first cries of her son. All her muscles relaxed as she flopped backwards onto the bed.

When she opened her eyes again a bundle off blankets were being presented to her. Into Ten Ten's arms was placed a little baby boy with soft tufts of brown hair and when he opened his eyes slightly she could see a hint of the opaqueness of his eyes.

She pulled the blanket down so she could see his face better, "Hello, Shouta." He snuggled up to her and fell asleep quickly as if he hadn't just been rudely shoved out into the world. Neji crawled onto bed beside her and put an arm around both of them as the doctors tiptoed out of the room.

-  
(A/N)

I really wanted to have this chapter done for Mothers' Day but as I was writing it I realized it would be better in two parts so I hope you guys didn't mind waiting for it :) -She-chan


	15. Chapter 15

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to anything Naruto related.

ooo

Chapter 15

The casual conversation out in the hall was interrupted by the sound of a baby crying in the room in front of them. Silently the waiters exchanged glances as the cries died away and all was calm again. Hinata and Fortune both gave each other a goofy look as the door slowly opened. Fortune jumped to her feet and started to harass the doctors before anyone else could, "So am I an aunt or what?"

The midwife held up her hands to silence her, "Mother and son are both doing fine. He has all his fingers and toes too." She winked as her and the rest of her entourage left.

Fortune turned and grasped hands with Hinata, "I'm an auntie!" Hinata blushed furiously as Fortune started to hop where she stood, "I have a nephew with all fingers and toes!"

"So we heard," Sakura laughed.

"Oh, oh, oh I wonder how long till we can see him?"

"Immediately!" Gai answered. He seemed to have picked up some of Fortune's energy.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Hinata tried but she was completely drowned out by Gai and Fortune bouncing around.

"Forget it," Sakura mumbled to Hinata, "even if I got medical on them that wouldn't stop them from getting into that room anyways." Hinata sighed and rubbed her temple in response.

Lee sat quietly next to Sakura. He hadn't said a thing so she couldn't help wondering what he was thinking. She looked at him inquiringly until finally she nudged him, "Earth to Lee."

"What?" he asked distractedly.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing much." She knew that was a lie so she nudged him again, "Alright, I will tell you." He held her hands in his own, "I just wish that when our child is born they are greeted with this much joy."

She squeezed his hands, "They will be." Their foreheads touched when the door creaked open just enough for Neji's head to poke out.

He raised a finger to his lips and said in not much more than a whisper, "The nurses moved the baby to the nursery if you wish to see him." Fortune and Gai scurried down the hall before the rest of the group could comprehend what Neji had said. Their actions didn't seem to phase him as he added, "Ten Ten is being put into recovery now."

Sakura looked at Lee and Hinata before replying, "We'll go to the nursery and let her rest for now." He nodded before re-closing the door.

Their small group joined Gai and Fortune at the huge window overlooking the new infants. The small crowd watched as the little baby's opaque eyes roamed around the room from the bassinet marked 'Hyuga'. The earlier pairing hadn't moved since the nurse had placed him behind the glass even though none of the babies could hear them through it. After awhile the group wandered back to where the new parents were resting to say their goodbyes for the night.

With Sakura leading the way they found the room they were staying in without much difficulty. She knocked on the door before allowing they others to enter in single file with Fortune first and Sakura last closing the door behind her.

Sakura's hand dropped from the doorknob just to take it in her hand again when there was a knock on the door. She looked around mentally counting the people in the room mildly wondering if someone was forgotten outside. On the other side of the door was a nurse holding Shouta. She held the door open wider to let the nurse pass, "Somebody wanted his mother." Ten Ten took the baby easily when the nurse gave him to her. She excused herself and went out the door.

He took in the surrounding faces one by one as if he was already calculating what kind of threat each individual was to him. Contented that there was no immediate trouble he blinked lazily at his mother. Fortune walked over to the side of the bed and knelt down so she could see directly into Shouta's face.

After they stared at each other for a few beats Ten Ten reluctantly asked, "Would you like to hold him?"

A sheepish grin spread across her face as the baby changed hands. He wasn't sure about going to his aunt's arms and started to fuss a little before she rocked him gently. Her smile grew, "Just like when you were little." Ten Ten smiled at her sister and how easily Shouta was warming up to her.

The baby got passed once again into Hinata's arms. He held onto her fingers fiercely like he already knew who she was or he realized who was next in the chain. Gai got to hold him next to which he started to cry which made Gai cry and whimper about how the newest member of team Gai didn't like him. Sakura rescued the baby from the sobbing man and rocked him a few times to soothe away his tears.

Fortune and Hinata escorted the still emotionally damaged Gai out of the room with promises of sweets from the hospital cafeteria. Neji rolled his eyes before relaxing in the vacant chair next to Ten Ten's bed as Lee bounded over to her other side.

Sakura hung back as she continued to rock the baby. She watched as the two of them chatted easily and Neji listened with the occasional move of his head. It made her happy to see Lee like this for the first time in a while but there was a slight twinge of jealousy that always went along with it. That kind of comradely was common within the village but that didn't stop her from feeling sad. It was a thought she held close to her heart whenever she would see her former classmates still close to their initial squads. No one spoke about the destruction of team seven, at least not around her or Naruto. Maybe it was unavoidable what had occurred but sometimes she would blame herself for not doing more. Tsunade would occasionally find Sakura starring off into the past after squads would leave her office on their various assignments and Sakura felt like she knew what was on her mind. It did bring her comfort to have a master that could relate to her own situation and that somehow made it better for her.

Shouta tugged on Sakura's clothes and it was enough to bring her out of those dark thoughts. "Okay, it's someone else's turn," she said pointedly as she motioned to Lee.

He took a step backwards, "Um." He looked around the room.

Sakura tilted her head, "What's wrong? Don't you want to hold him?"

"It is just that," he seemed to be struggling for words, "he is so tiny."

"You won't hurt him Lee," Ten Ten said from the bed.

Hesitantly Lee stretched out his arms for the baby and Sakura gently placed him in his arms. Lee gave a panicked look as she withdraw her hands. Shouta could sense Lee's fear and unsure of what else to do he started to whimper. Thinking about what had happened with Gai, Lee acted quickly, "No, do not cry." He tried bouncing the baby to cheer him up but instead he started to turn slightly green. Aghast at what he had done a look of dread crossed his face as he handed the baby back to its mother before he could do anymore harm. Happily in his mother's arms again he started to suck on his fist until he couldn't keep his little eyes open any longer.

Sakura walked over and put her hand on top of his little head, "We have to go home now but we'll visit real soon." The baby didn't look too concerned about her keeping the promise as he let out a little yawn before nestling deeper into his mother's arms. The Lee's waved a silent 'goodbye' as they left the room.

All was quiet for a long while as the new parents just watched as the infant blinked sleepily at them, "You look so much like Daddy," Ten Ten murmured to him.

"He does," Neji said while putting a hand where Sakura's had been earlier. Neji was an extremely hard person to read since he was always composed in any and all situations. For Ten Ten it wasn't so difficult to follow his train of thought as her eyes wandered briefly to his forehead before returning to her son. She put a hand over his and smiled at him. The warmth of her hand brought him back to the present but her own were pulling her to a time that seems so long ago now.

ooo

Practice was in full swing at their favorite training ground. Ten Ten and Neji had taken it upon themselves to train hard everyday that Lee was still in the hospital. Today they were focusing on perfecting Neji's 360 attack. She was doing aerial attacks from the tree tops as he dodged her various arsenal of weaponry. Neji was in good form as usual but even though he was getting all his targets his reaction seemed almost sloppy. Ten Ten slowly found that he didn't seem to be challenging her. Even though failing the chunnin exams had lit a fire under her she had never known she knew that she couldn't of improved enough to give him a hard time. The kunai slowly stopped falling as she safely returned to the ground.

"Ran out of weapons already?" he asked in a tone that was usually reserved for Lee or Gai.

"No actually," she replied deciding she could collect them later, "I was wondering what you're doing?" He just looked at her for a moment as if she had spoken a strange language to him. She sighed to herself before collecting a few stray kunai to put back in her scroll. "You're probably just sulking," Ten Ten hadn't meant to say her thoughts out loud and regretted it more the instant he was in her face.

"What did you say?"

Inwardly she cursed herself. He had always been so reserved but lately his emotions had been touch and go. Whose wouldn't be? Both of his teammates had lost their matches, one was still in the hospital and their sensai was MIA as of late to keep Lee company. Then he lost his own match to the village idiot. It was an understatement to say this wasn't the highlight of Neji's life.

"I didn't mean it. You just seem distracted today." She briefly entertained the thought that he might be jealous of Lee and Gai's strange student/teacher relationship but she doubted it.

He looked away from her and up into the trees. There were no birds around since they are too often frighten away by the constant training sessions that took place here. The only noise was their breathing and the gentle fluttering of leaves when the breeze picked them up. He crossed his arms in a defensive sort of way, "I was distracted."

Ten Ten waited for more but it didn't come. If it had been Lee, he would have been bowing profusely and begging for forgiveness. The trees were more likely to get up and dance then he was to apologize for something. She tossed what she could find back to the scroll before, "May I asked what's been so distracting?" There was a silence like she hadn't asked a question at all. She was used to quiet from him but it was starting to grate on her nerves.

"It's just," she paused as he spoke, "with all this down time we've had lately I've had more time than I need for reflecting." He sat on a fallen log and she followed his example. "Have you ever had your entire belief system completely disproved in the course of minutes?"

She considered her answer before saying anything, "Just once."

"I've been angry for so long only to find I had wasted my energy being so. I thought I had been dealt a bad hand only to find fate had very little to do with it." His tone softened as he continued to reflect on his past actions, "I had the power to choose all along and I fought it all the way." Her eyes lingered on his brow. "I just don't know how I'll make it up to Hinata.

Tenativally Ten Ten placed her hands on either side of Neji's face, "I'm sure you'll think of something. She lost herself momentarily in his opaque eyes as her fingers slid his headband up revealing the markings on his forehead. She smiled up at him, 'Sometimes people will forgive you before you have forgiven yourself." Then she tilted his head so her lips could softly brush his brow. Her fingers slipped away as the headband hit the ground and for the first time he genuinely smiled at her.

ooo

The look on his face brought her back to the little family they now were. He kissed his son on top of his head before kissing his wife. This was the moment he had been living for and he had created it for himself.

ooo

A/N:So I've been getting a lot of story watches for this and favorite story alerts and you all have finally guilt tripped me enough to continue on with this. Hopefully my computer will behave itself enough so I can really crank out more of this story for you all to enjoy. Happy reading! She-chan.


	16. Chapter 16

Sakura poured the hot water into the teapot before placing it on the tray. The tea leaves seeped while she cut two slices from the cake in the refrigerator and added them to the same tray. She put silverware and teacups on the tray before leaving the kitchen in favor of the living room. Lee was sitting just where she left him still studying the wooden board with their shogi game on it.

"You haven't moved yet?" she asked placing the tray on their coffee table.

"I want to move to the best place I can."

She shook her head as she sat next to him, "It's just a friendly game."

"Yes but I hardly win when we play. That is it if I lose I will wash all the dishes for the rest of the month."

Sakura laughed a little as she poured the tea, "Although I appreciate the gesture how about we play for kisses? If I lose I kiss you and vice versa."

He smiled at her as she handed him a cup, "I do like those stakes better." Lee blew over the top of his cup to cool the liquid before taking a sip. It was of course perfect not only because Sakura had made it but she had added some honey. Exactly the way he liked it. It was a simple thing but the intimacy of the act spoke volumes about how far their relationship had developed. In fact he couldn't even remember telling her that he had a secret sweet tooth. Luckily his training kept it well under control. As he savored his first bite of cake he hear her mumble something, "What was that?"

She blinked at him, "Oh, I was just thinking. Shouta means 'soaring' doesn't it?"

"I think so," he replied not exactly sure where her train of thought was going.

"I think we should give our baby a name that means something significant to us."

His eyes lit up at the mention of their unborn child, "That is a good idea. Did you have something in mind?"

She sipped her own tea, "I haven't given it a lot of thought. Other things seem to take over my mind and distract it."

"Well I have given it quite a bit of thought and if we have a daughter I think we should name her after a flower like her mother."

"Hmm," she put her cup down. If Lee had only known the story about how her mother picked the name while she was in a medicated coma he might feel differently. "I should of known you would say that. What about if we have a boy instead?"

"We would name him after Gai-sensei!"

It wasn't a terrible idea but she couldn't stop the mental twitch it gave her. She had to at least entertain the idea since Gai was such an influence in Lee's life, "Alright I'm willing to leave that open for discussion. It's still your turn."

"Oh," he stared intently at the board for a moment before finally moving a piece, "Ah ha!" She had heard that before especially when she teaching him the game.

The trees shaded them from the sun as they sat on either side of the board. Lee had his hand under his chin deep in concentration as he plotted his next move. He had improved bit by bit every week they played. It was the best way to engage his mind while his body healed and for a moment he was at peace.

"I will move this here?" It was more of a question than a statement as he tried to read her face.

"You can do that," she said helpfully.

He studied her before putting the piece back to its original spot. She couldn't help but to wonder who was really keeping the other company. If his arm wasn't in a sling and his leg without a cast, Lee would of left with the others. Then who would she play shogi with each Thursday?

He had a different piece in hand, "Maybe this one…" she watched him with the same blank expression, "or no…"

Ino had invited her out a few times but it felt almost dishonest to even try to enjoy herself. It was true that she felt awful and possibly a little responsible for letting Sasuke go. If only she had been stronger then maybe she could of stopped him. Whatever the case she didn't want sympathy from her long time friend. She could hear Ino's voice echoing her reassurances in her head enough as it was.

"This is the one!" Lee said suddenly moving his selection.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked him.

"Absolutely."

She smiled in spite of herself. Yet being here with him as unlikely a pair they were there was something genuine about it. Lee didn't let himself get discouraged even when all others have counted him out. Maybe his infectious personality was starting to rub off on her.

"I'll move here and that's checkmate." His jaw dropped as he leaned forward to examine her work. "Maybe next time, pal."

He sighed to himself as he accepted his defeat once again, "I will try harder."

Sakura smiled softly, "You will beat me someday with enough practice."

He patted his damaged leg grimly, "I will have plenty of time for that."

"Lee, you will get better and then this will be a distant memory." she said while squeezing his hand gently.

Slowly he pulled away from her touch, "You know, you do not have to spend time with the cripple."

"Is that how you view yourself?" she asked aghast, "I don't see you that way." Lee didn't respond and his body language suggested that he was mentally shutting down. Sakura felt herself grow persistent, "I know that you've stopped going to therapy. Why would you do that unless you like moping around here so much? The Lee I know wouldn't give up, he'd keep-"

"He no longer exists." He glared directly in her face, "You should get off your high horse and stop telling me what I would do. You do not know me. The only reason you are here is because you were left behind just as I was. Disregarded and useless, that is what brings us together." He pulled himself up and balanced on his crutch, "Excuse me. I have to be invisible somewhere else."

As he limped away she could feel the brunt of his words weigh her down. Something dark had nestled itself in his heart and she already knew how difficult it would be to remove it. Maybe she really was useless just as he said. Maybe she had stayed in the village not to be safe but to be out of the way. Sakura stared at the shogi pieces as her mind wheeled. Then she smacked the board and made them fly into the grass. A sob escaped her and for a moment she let herself give into the emotion as it overwhelmed her. She let it pass before stooping down to gather the scattered pieces and returning them to the game box. Her mind cleared as she focused on the task.

With wisdom and understanding beyond her years she concluded that Lee wasn't really attacking her. That lashing was merely a demonstration of his own pain and self destruction. Even though they hadn't known each other long she could see right through his façade. Now she was more determined to return him to his former glory. She knew what must be done but it didn't stop her from hoping that she could get around talking to his strange sensei.

Sakura finished the last of her cake and with barely a glance moved a piece of her own, "Checkmate."

He leaned over the board completely bewildered as she sipped her tea. "Best two out of three?" he asked.

"Absolutely not, good sir. We made a wager and I want to collect my winnings."

Lee playfully sighed, "If that is what my lady insists." He gently placed a hand on her neck as he moved closer to her. A quick peck on the cheek wouldn't suffice as he knew from experience. Her lips were still warm from the tea as his mouth covered hers. The pressure felt nice but it wasn't enough for her. Moving her body carefully she closed the distance between them. Instinctively his fingers tangled themselves in her hair automatically deepening the kiss. She couldn't help the instant reaction her body gave as it responded to his touch. It had been awhile since he could display affection towards her. A small fire burned pleasantly in her belly and remained even after he pulled away.

Lee hadn't meant for a simple smooch to become so intense, "I hope that was sufficient collateral."

"You forgot the interest," she stated as she rested her hands behind his head.

"Oh my apologies," he grinned as he lowered himself. His touch was gentle as his lips brushed over hers again. She let her hands roam to the small of his back as she nibbled on the fleshy part of his mouth. Lee parted his lips so she could taste the sweetness of the cake that still lingered on his tongue. "Maybe we should move this upstairs," he murmured into her throat.

"Or you could take me right here," she purred.

"When we have company they sit on this couch," he reminded her.

"It could be a funny inside joke between us." Lee shook his head as he scooped her up like she weighed nothing and carried her upstairs, "What? It's not like we conceived our child on it."

Without missing a beat he said, "But we can lead them to believe it even though it is not true."

He dropped her on the bed playfully and she grinned up at him, "You are just as naughty as I am."

"Whatever makes you feel better about yourself," he said before consuming her mouth again.

She put a hand behind his head, urging him to deepen the kiss. He wrapped an arm around her waist and moved her body toward the center of the bed. With his body looming over hers, she used her free hand to loosen his belt and toss it aside. His fingers tangled themselves into the fabric of her shirt before it was removed. Goose pimples covered her skin briefly as it adjusted to the temperature of the bedroom.

He pulled at his jumpsuit. Although he loved the suit it was not designed for a quick removal. It really was the only flaw he saw with it. With Sakura's help the suit was removed leaving only his underwear on his body. She slide off her skirt as if to make up for lost time. His lips were warm on her neck as he kissed the delicate skin there. Her heart beat a little faster when she reclaimed his mouth with her own. Lee's hands roamed freely on her back as they sought the clasp of her bra. With the skill one only gains from practice he unhooked it single-handedly. The fabric restraint was tossed on the floor with the rest of their clothing.

He was careful not to put too much pressure on her breasts since her pregnancy had made them tender. As a happy compromise he stroked the sides of them gently. She sighed as she let her body respond to his touch. Her hands caressed his torso and her fingers traced the definition of the muscles there. Sometimes they would find an old remnant of a past battle permanently etched on his skin but to her they weren't separate entities. Everything was a part of what made the man.

"I'm a lucky lady," she whispered catching his gaze.

He kissed her hand, "I am a luckier man."

She felt her cheeks flush just like they always do when he said embarrassing things like that, "You are silly."

"I am not silly." He kissed her, "I have a nice place to live, a loving wife that makes it a home," His rough fingers grazed her belly that was starting to protrude, "and soon our little family will be a bit bigger." Her cheeks grew hotter as he left feathery kisses on her abdomen before hooking a finger into her panties and removing them.

"You know just what to say to make me fall in love with you all over again."

Even in the dim light she could make out his cheeky grin, "I will take that as a compliment."

She squinted at him with a tilted smile of her own as she helped him remove the last article of clothing he had on. Then he resumed his position over her. She shifted under him to grant him better access as his slid into her. His chest crushed against hers as he started to thrust inside her. Sakura's nerves started to hum with the sensations he was causing in her. The pace started slow and quickened as he found his rhythm. Lee's cautious nature started to dissipate when he felt her fingernails digging into his back. He found her mouth in the darkness and kissed it hungrily in response. She crossed her ankles behind his back and together they rocked back and forth. Their heartbeats matched paces as their breathing grew heavy and labored. She could feel climax within her grasp as each plunge brought her closer to the edge. Lee's fingers twisted into her hand as his own body started to shudder. She arched her back so she could feel him completely one last time before they both came.

They lied on the bed with the tangled sheets beneath them. Slowly their breathing returned to normal as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead tenderly as he hugged her closer to him. Her body started to feel heavy with weariness but she was content all the same. Lee's fingers brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. They gazed at each other, both from half closed eyelids. She kissed him one more time before snuggling into his neck and letting sleep claim her.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: I has no copy rights…

Chapter 17

Her hands held fast to the clipboard in between them as she stared at the door in front of her. The guards standing watch hadn't said anything to her approach. They just watched her with mild interest as Sakura continued to be the only thing in her own way of what lay behind it. She could no longer go on dangerous missions or really long ones, at least not until after her child was born. Naturally the Hokage in all her wisdom found a solution to this problem. She would still use Sakura's skills around the village as a medic without having her put stress on her body. There probably was something more suitable to Sakura's own special skill set but she couldn't think of anything at the moment. Sakura reluctantly put her hand on the first latch as she thought about her last encounter behind another door she was hesitant to open.

OOO

"You summoned me?" Sakura asked while closing the door behind her. She took in the image of Tsunade as she drained the glass she had in her hand, knowing full well she'd always remember her that way.

"Yes, I did. I think you better sit down for this," she motioned to the chair in front of her. Sakura did as she was told and waited patiently as Tsunade got a fresh glass and poured two drinks, "Relax, it's apple cider that squad ten sent from their last mission. It's in season up in the mountains." Before taking a sip Sakura took a cautionary sniff and picked up only the scent of crisp apples. She put the glass to her lips and the sweet taste of apples covered her tongue. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way," Tsunade started, "I have something of the serious nature to discuss with you."

Sakura rested her glass on her lap as she recognized the tone of master to student, "I'm guessing you have a special task for me."

"Understand this, you are a superb medic. It's rare to find one with such natural talent like yourself. However," she paused as she moved some papers around before finding the folder she wanted, "It's mostly do to my own carelessness but there is still more for you to learn."

"There is always more to learn," Sakura thought to herself. The few surgeries she hadn't performed herself were of the dangerous and delicate sort but she had witnessed them. Maybe Tsunade was going to keep her as a surgeon assistant. At least until Sakura was too big to fit in the operating room. Then she thought about it and realized that she couldn't risk being exposed to all the germs in an operating room.

"It was a difficult decision for me but it was one only I could make." Sakura watched as Tsunade stood and handed her the file over her desk, "I'm transferring you to the psychiatric ward. This is the file of your patient."

Sakura felt confused, "I don't understand. Psychology wasn't one of my strong points. I thought that's why we didn't cover it in detail."

Tsunade only watched her from over the top of her folded hands, "I'm sure you'll understand my train of thought once you look inside."

Curiosity got the better of her as Sakura flipped open the cover and understood instantly, "I can't."

"You must and you will," Tsunade said in her 'tough love' voice. Sakura shook her head as a photograph of the thirteen year old Sasuke Uchiha stared up at her from her lap. "You were both members of the now disbanded team seven. Who else would be more appropriate then you for something this delicate?"

"Maybe someone with more experience."

"They all failed. He won't speak to anyone and he's stopped eating as well," she added almost angrily. "He came back for a reason and I want that reason and you're going to get it for me." Sakura felt herself shrink back from Tsunade's voice, "It's a direct order."

She forced herself to straighten up, "Yes, Hokage."

"Good, now go. You have better places to be than my office."

OOO

Sakura was still stunned by the task placed in front of her. This was Sasuke. He was the boy she had obsessively loved even after he rejected her time and time again. She could never guess what he was thinking when they were close so she seriously doubted the time and distance would change that. Maybe she should call in reinforcements of the Naruto variety. No that would only be running away from her current problem. This was something that the Hokage had asked her specifically to do. She couldn't let her down. She gave the knob a squeeze to reassure herself.

"I'm going in. Lock the door behind me," she said to both of the guards before opening the iron door. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness of the room as she took her first tentative steps inside. The door's latch clicked behind her as she was engulfed in the dim light. She noticed that the room hadn't changed much since her last visit although the body in front of her seemed to. It looked like the remains of torture were still on his form along with other older battle trophies. She recognized the method of inflicting cuts on the body, then healing them before recreating the injuries until the body can no longer heal with chakra.

She had to remind herself that the person in front of her was now merely a shell of her childhood friend. With that kind of thinking this whole experience would be easier. The poor lighting made it difficult to see his face which was probably for the best as well. He didn't make any indication to her that he knew she was here. Sakura pulled the spare chair in front of him and sat down. Moments passed in silence as she let her breathing match his pace. He could have been sleeping for all she knew but she highly doubted it.

How funny it was to think how much her younger self would of given to be in this situation. Of course she had always imagined it differently in her mind like the two of them sipping tea and just chatting together. For all the conversations she imagined in her head back then none of it came to mind now. Reflecting on it now they were all just silly dreams of a girl infatuated with a boy. A boy that later tossed her aside like used tea leaves that you couldn't get anymore to drink from. She had to remember that she really didn't love him. Merely she was in love with the idea of love. Even so if she was to see that boy in him now everything she was to accomplish would fail.

"Is this a new method of torture where you stare at me in silence?" He asked gruffly, finally stirring. "Given the alternative I'd have to say I prefer it."

"So you were awake, Uchiha," she said stiffening her spine. Her heart would have to be hard if she was to get through this. She could feel her darker side simmering in interest at the present situation.

"What's with the formalities? You and I are old friends after all."

"That may be true but I left those feelings outside. I must admit that it shouldn't surprise me that you knew who I was but I'm still impressed." He fell silent again as if speaking caused him some physical harm. She couldn't stop the little voice in her head from saying, "Good."

Sakura stared at the blank paper on her clipboard to help her not focus on him. Unfortunately it reminded her of when she used to doodle her and his names surrounded by hearts during school hours. Her eyes moved back to the lead bar that was obscuring his face. Nothing would make this easier.

"It was only a matter of time before they sent you in. If your Hokage thinks sending you here will break me she's going to be sorely disappointed."

"I'm not trying to break you, Sasuke." Damn it, she slipped. Her darker personality took over, "You are now an enemy to our village so why wouldn't we put you under surveillance and torture you a bit?" She couldn't let him play up to her sympathies.

"Is that how it is?"

"Yes," her voice was stronger than she felt. He leaned back as far as the restraints would allow and fell stubbornly silent once again. She let the quiet lull over her and subdue her dark side as she bitterly realized it was going to take time to get the information Tsunade wanted. Sakura would have to learn patience and a few scare tactics before she would be able to get anything worthwhile out of him. The moments passed slowly as neither advanced towards the other. Inwardly she sighed as she found her feet. Sakura put her hand on the door and let her chakra unlock it.

"You're still wearing the same perfume," she looked over her shoulder, "That's how I knew it was you." She lingered in the doorway for another moment longer before walking out into the hallway.

From the far end of the hall Tsunade watched as Sakura walked out of the cell and shut the door behind her. Then she leaned against it and briefly closed her eyes. It was a position that Tsunade often found her in whenever she had a difficult problem that she was trying to solve in her head. Sakura ran a hand through her hair before walking down the other end of the hall.

Shizune made it to her side just before Sakura disappeared from view, "Are you sure about this?"

"No," the blond woman sighed, "but at least maybe she won't have to suffer the pain of not knowing."

"Malady?" Shizune followed after as Tsunade started to walk down the hall.

"Not too long ago I knew a kunoichi that lost a dear friend to his own dark desires. When given the opportunity to bring him back she left with several others but they were unsuccessful in doing so. Even as years went by she couldn't help but feel the villagers watching her with pitying looks. Eventually she refused missions and focused solely on medicine while her other dear friend continued the search."

"You see a lot of yourself in her."

"Sometimes more than I'd like to. Maybe I'm only going to make things worse for her but I'm hoping that this was the right choice in the long run. Come on, I need a drink."

Shizune sighed as she followed her into her office, "I should of known you were going to say that." She watched as her former teacher pulled out her sake bottle to fill the glass already on her desk. Tsunade drained the glass before filling it again, "Sakura's going to be alright though. If she's anything like you then you really don't need to worry." Then she laughed, "Despite your personality flaws."

Tsunde's eyes glared at her over her glass, "Go away I have work to do." Shizune was still chuckling as she left her to her piles of paperwork. The blond put her drink down as she sat in her chair. She tapped her fingers on the desk for a moment as she decided what to tackle first. Without really thinking about it she pulled the bottom drawer of the desk out and after some shuffling she found what she was looking for. There was the picture of her squad when they were first appointed. She sipped while she stared at the faces in the photograph for awhile. The photograph slipped from her hand and landed back into its place in the drawer. She shut it with her foot as she finished her drink.

With a heavy heart she leaned back in her chair, "Oh Sakura, I really hope your story ends differently."

A/N: Don't worry ya'll. Bigger and better things are coming. Oh and I wanna give a special shout out to MEKbookworm for their continuous support as I write this story.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: (holds sign) Will work for copyrights!

Chapter 18

It was a beautiful day even though the chilly air was stinging his face as Lee made his way to the hospital. He was never so pumped to go to a doctor's appointment in his life. Today Sakura was going to have an ultrasound done and they'd get to see their unborn child for the first time. Lee couldn't keep his toes on the ground long enough to feel it beneath his feet as he walked to his destination.

"Hello, everyone!" he said cheerily as he entered the waiting room all rosy cheeked.

The head nurse recognized him instantly as he approached the counter, "Hmm, you don't seem to have anything broken today."

"I am not here for me," he replied. She looked at him skeptically for a moment from behind her glasses. Lee wasn't sure what to say to convince her that all was well with him. "I really am fine." She took her glasses off and put them down on the desk as if that would help her see him better. He held up his arms, "I'm wearing bandages more for fashion than anything else."

"Lee would you stop irritating Chizune and let her get back to work?" Sakura had suddenly appeared behind him.

"But I was not-" he looked from one woman to the other, "I did not mean-" They both raised their eyebrows at him, "Never mind."

Sakura shook her head, "Come on sweetheart, we'll be late." She already knew which exam room they were assigned to and Lee followed after her still confused on what had happened in the waiting room.

The midwife smiled when they entered the room, "Hello, Sakura if you could sit up there we can get started."

Sakura did as instructed and pulled her shirt up as she leaned back on the table. This was very common place for her since she had performed a few ultrasounds herself but this was all new to Lee. He watched in fascination as the television screen started to change with the movement of the machine's scanner.

"Look at that big old head!" Sakura squealed as the image of her baby focused on the screen in front of her. Lee was captivated by the picture and by how much it really looked like a little person. They could hear the fluttering heartbeat through the speakers of the television. Sakura was careful to schedule her appointment during Lee's lunch break so he could be there for it. Seeing the expression on his face made her forget the conflicts that she had trying to find a free moment for them both.

The midwife turned off the machine after printing a few copies of the screen's image, "Everything looks good. You're entering your second trimester now and your baby is right where it should be. If you look carefully you'll see that the baby's head is starting to grow hair on top of it." She handed the copies to Lee, "Now let's get that goop off so you can leave."

Sakura took the towel when it was offered and cleaned the excess gel off her belly. Lee stood by as they discussed all the vitamins that Sakura would need to take and other such things with one of the sonograms clutched in his fist.

"Thank you very much for the advice. C'mon honey, we need to get you back to school," Sakura said while nudging Lee out of the examining room. She escorted him to the front doors of the hospital, "I have to get back to work but I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Yes," he replied absentmindedly as he kissed her goodbye. As he walked back to the school he would occasionally glance down at the picture still in his hand. Of course he knew that his wife was pregnant but seeing it in black and white before him was somewhat startling. "There really was a little person in there," he thought while outlining the head with a finger.

"Lee-sensei?" One of his students questioned. Somehow he had made it back to the training field where his students were impatiently waiting for him.

"Right," he said while folding the picture and putting it in his pouch. "Today," he said as he addressed the rest of the class and motioned to the wooden boards he had set up earlier, "We will be working on our high kicks." There were a few grumbles from the group when they realized how high the bars were compared to how tall they were. "Now, now," Lee said, "You all are in the spring time of your youth. This is the perfect time to grasp that energy and make it work for you."

"Yes Sensei," they chorused before lining up.

He watched as the first few attempts were made. Not one of his students connected. This didn't discourage them as they tried harder to reach up. Lee walked around correcting postures and giving words of encouragement to those who needed it. Once he was satisfied with everyone's form he stood back from the group calling out, "One, two, kick! One, two, kick!" until his class was chanting it along with him.

Already from this group of mere beginners he could see the ones that were going to be naturals and who were going to have to work for it. Over all he was satisfied when the bell tolled signaling the end of class.

"Good work everyone. Make sure to drink some water before you leave."

"Yes," they chorused.

He nodded his approval, "You are dismissed." They scattered the way children do as they went to their next lesson for the day. Lee watched them go with a hand behind his head. This was his contribution to the village; a gentle guidance of its future. He felt proud to be helping fan the flames for the next generation of ninjas. Absentmindedly he patted his pouch because soon there would be another ember to add to the ever rising flames of his home.

Lee sat on the grass as he pulled a water pouch off his belt for a drink. He had spent most of his childhood in places like this. Not just for the obvious reason of improving his taijutsu but he never seemed to want to go home. His parents were civilians that accidentally perished when the nine tailed fox ravaged the village when he was still an infant. After that he was sent to be with his only living relation, his father's aunt. Granted she was a perfectly agreeable woman to be around but old age wasn't kind to her and caused her mind to become confused.

Sometimes she thought that Lee was actually her deceased daughter that passed from illness when she was small. He hated seeing her disappointed face whenever he corrected her. Lee let his hair grow long just like his cousin had worn it. Somehow it was easier just to make his aunt happy then to tell her the truth. The day after her funeral he cut it all off to signify that he was not going to live his life the way other people expected him to any longer.

He put his pouch away as he thought about her for a moment more. Although their relationship was often strained he had learned much from her and she had loved him the best she could. In turn he had to respect her for raising him when she didn't have to. Lee thought himself very fortune that Gai got involved in his life when he did. He had never had a father figure before and he clung to him like white on rice.

OOO

Gai took the position very seriously and was not afraid to impart his wisdom on his pupils even when they didn't want it. Ten Ten had gone to an inventers' convention with her father and Gai took it as an opportunity for some manly bonding with his other two students.

He had planned a camping trip for the three of them where they could be one with nature. On the plus side they could be men; free to burp, fart, and scratch their bums as much as they wanted without social protocol. That was the plan at least.

Gai had a roaring fire going and their site set before Neji and Lee had arrived. Over the flames was a hunk of meat that looked like it had previously been a wild boar. Neji decided not to question it for his own safety. He really didn't want to know how Gai would of acquired such a thing.

"Welcome my adorable students to our no girls allowed weekend!"

"Yosh! Will we be learning secret techniques?" Lee asked excitedly.

Gai stood proudly with his hands on his hips and stayed in that position for a long while, "No, not really." Neji was missing Ten Ten already.

The boys went out to collect water while their dinner finished cooking. "I have been looking forward to this all week," Lee stated once they got to the stream. Neji let him babble on as he filled his canteen. "This is going to be great. We can stay up late and tell scary stories around the campfire before falling asleep under the stars. Plus we'll build our bonds as comrades." They swapped canteens so he could fill the empty one. Lee was too hyper to get more in his canteen than on himself. He took a calming breath, "I am glad you decided to come after all."

Neji sighed to himself. He didn't really have much of a choice. Gai probably would of hunted him down if he hadn't come willingly on his own. "I'm glad to hear that, I guess."

"Well you are my best friend," Lee replied shyly then he got panicked, "Not that Ten Ten isn't as well. I really like her too, wait that is not what I mean-" Neji watched as Lee continued to flail about, "She is a wonderful comrade to have as well. If fact having her here would make this weekend even better!"

The brown haired boy lean a little away from him, "It's fine, Lee. I knew what you meant."

Lee suddenly felt a little exhausted, "Alright." He took the full canteen as Neji handed it to him. As they walked back to the site he slowly got his energy back, "But you are also my eternal rival! Someday I will show you what an excellent ninja I can be." Neji didn't respond to that last comment mostly because he had heard it so many times before.

Gai had plates of meat and rice ready for them by the time they arrived at the campsite. Together the three of them sat around the fire and ate. Wild boar or whatever it was; it was at least tasty. Their sensei waited till their plates were empty before revealing the real reason that he had brought them here.

"As your sensei, not only is it my duty to help you improve your skills but I see myself as your role model as well." Lee broke out his little black note book sensing that something important was about to be said. "Since neither of you have a father in your life-" Neji was going to say something about his uncle but never got the chance, "I will have to be the one to teach you about being a man." Neji had a feeling he knew the direction this was going in and didn't like it much while Lee sat next to him in oblivion.

Gai sat back down as he got serious. As he gathered his thoughts he pushed the dying embers around with a stick. "Soon you'll find that your bodies will be physically changing and your priorities will change as well. You may even meet someone special that you would do anything for. When that happens all I can say is you must trust yourself to do right by them. If you're willing to work hard it will make your relationships worth that much more to you." Lee scribbled furiously as Neji sat next to him actually absorbing their teacher's words. "Enough of that. Bring it is boys!" Gai motioned for a group hug and just like that he lost Neji once more. Lee on the other hand obliged willingly and waited expectantly for Neji to join the two green clad men.

He stood firm for a long while but he no longer could take the pair of them staring at him so intently, "Fine, just don't tell anyone."

"I have the best pupils in the history of the Hidden Leaf!" Gai said boldly with manly tears streaming down his face.

"We have the best sensei," Lee replied with tears falling from his own face. Neji said nothing because in his mind this wasn't happening to him.

OOO

That was the first of many talks that Lee had with his sensei over the years. At the time he didn't realize the deeper undertones Gai was trying to impart on them. Now that he was grown he knew exactly what he meant. Not only had he found his own Earth bound angel but they were expanding their family as well. He laughed at the thought of being the father figure to someone else. It was going to be rough but he had a pretty good example already. He reached into one of his pouches and pulled out the sonogram again. His fingers gently traced the outline of the baby's head.

"I promise to be the best father for you that I can," Lee grinned at it once more before returning the sonogram to its place. He brushed the dirt from his clothes as he stood. Soon the last class of the day would begin and he had to reorganized the training ground.

He had the last of the planks removed as his class came towards him. The students all had pale faces he noticed as they got closer. Then it occurred to him that his older students had Sai's class right before his. He thought it better to get them exercising and force the life back into them, "Alright, today we will start with twenty laps!"

In another part of town Sakura was locking the door to her office. She had come into work early so she could leave right after her doctors appointment. There were a few things she would have to pick up before going home for the day. She dragged her feet to the local supermarket. Once there she picked up a basket and started to grab things.

"I think I'll make curry for dinner tonight," she though to herself as she put food items in the basket. "Lee does like it a lot." Sakura felt a little guilty since they're been eating very blandly so her stomach didn't get upset. Not tonight though. Today she was feeling extra spiffy even in her work clothes. She decided as she put all the vitamins prescribed to her in the basket that she would clean up and surprise her husband with dinner when he got home.

The cashier broke her out of those thoughts as he gave her the total. She handed him the money and thanked him when he gave her the bagged groceries. The sun was getting low she noticed as she walked out. Lee's last class of the day would be getting out at sometime after dusk.

She carefully dodged the traffic in the shopping district as she headed home. Once on her own street she checked her bags for any damages. She found everything accounted for and started to walk towards her apartment. There was some foot traffic from her various neighbors on their way home. The slight confusion prevented her from seeing Kakashi until he was practically in front of her.

"Yo," he greeted her with his usual hidden smile.

"Hello, stranger," she replied cheerfully.

He stood with his hands in his pockets but he spoke with a certain distinction, "Can we talk for a bit?"

"Um, sure. I was just on my way home." He took her shopping bags and followed her down the street through the people. Conversation was nearly impossible so she had to wait until they had entered her apartment to find out what he wanted. She slipped off her shoes and took the bags back from him as he did the same. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked while heading towards the kitchen.

He shrugged, "Tea would be fine."

She filled the kettle before putting it on top of the stove as he joined her in the kitchen, "How have you been?"

"The same old same old. The Hokage likes to keep all of us busy." Sakura sighed in agreement as she found her cooking pot and added it to the stove. "I heard about your outburst by the way."

"You did?" she faced him uneasily.

"The way Naruto described it I wish I had been there," he sat on one of the barstools near her kitchen island.

She pulled a potato out of one of her shopping bags and started to peel it, "I'm sure I made a pretty big spectacle out of myself." He watched her evenly, "I wasn't exactly expecting to come home and see _him_ here."

"I wasn't referring to that," the pink haired woman gave him a confused look, "I was wondering why your former teammates found out about your baby before your sensei."

She blinked at him, "I'm sorry, what?"

He put a hand over his heart, "You cut me deep just now, Sakura."

Surely he had to be joking, "I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei. I was trying to make a point and I didn't think about my actions."

He didn't meet her eyes, "Even Gai knew before I did."

She laughed a little, "If you want, next time I'll tell you even before Lee." He looked like he wasn't going to respond until, "Would you like to see the first sonogram?" She pulled one out of her pouch and waved it indirectly in his face.

He took it gingerly and examined it for awhile, "Hmm, I think the last time I saw one of these was when my own sensei was having a baby." With a smirk he added, "I'm sure yours will be prettier."

She poured the hot water into two tea cups, "I certainly hope so. You want some sugar or milk?"

"No, it's fine like this," she plopped a tea bag in each cup and let them seep. He pulled a cup towards him and dunked the bag a few times to darken the water, "Since you mentioned it-"

She sliced the peeled potato into cubes, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"I think you would feel better if you did." Slowly she started another potato and concentrated on it, "Okay, I would feel better if you talked about it."

Sakura shook her head as he put a hand over hers to stop her from assaulting the produce, "I don't know what to say." He took a sip from his tea cup, "Every time I enter that cell I have to remind myself that person isn't who I think it is. That he's done horrible things and I shouldn't forgive him but-" she faltered, "a part of me wants to forgive."

Kakashi sat back and became the understanding ear that she needed so much. The Hokage had given him some insight into what she wanted accomplished and he wanted to be sure his former student was up to the challenge. This was a stressful situation for anyone and her pregnancy would make it extra taxing on her. Sakura's emotions were heightened by her untamed hormones and that would make rational thought all the more difficult.

She put the potato chunks in her strainer, "Every week I sit in that dark cell with him in silence. Those are the good days. When he does bother to talk to me it's usually to attack my sympathies or say nasty things to try to tear me down. It's almost like he wants me to regret the choices that I've made."

"He's just trying to cause doubt within yourself," Kakashi supplied.

"Yes, I know," she sipped her own tea, "what I don't understand is why he cares so damn much." Together they mulled over that question in their own brains. "I just want it to stop," her breathing became irregular as she tried to contain herself, "I don't know what more Tsunade-sama wants from me." She rubbed at her eyes to halt the tears that were forming.

"Hey," Kakashi got off the barstool and wrapped an arm around her, "it's going to be alright." He could feel her trembling under him, "Really, you don't have to be the one to do this."

She looked up at him with tear streaked cheeks, "No, I think I would regret it if I didn't see this thing through."

He loudly sighed, "Surely this stubbornness isn't a reflection on me as a teacher." Sakura had to laugh at little at that.

There was a noise of keys working on a door with the sound of someone taking off their shoes. "Sakura, I'm home," Lee called from the entrance way. When he entered the kitchen he found his wife and her former sensei standing there with tears in their eyes. "What is going on here?"

"Onions," Kakashi replied holding one up.

"Kakashi-sensei was helping me prepare dinner. As it turns out he's a horrible onion cutter so we both started tearing up." The pair of them looked ridiculous, like an extremely low budget cooking program.

"I shall help too so I may also have tears in my eyes," Lee said as he went over to the sink to wash up.

Sakura quietly sighed in relief at Kakashi's quick thinking. "Everyone that helps get to eat," she said handing him a ladle. He took it like it was a lit stick of dynamite. Lee was already filling the cooking pot with water as she finished chopping the vegetables. Kakashi stood in the middle of the calamity spoon in hand. It wasn't long before he had been shoved in front of the pot with said spoon in it. "Now just stir so it doesn't burn on the bottom."

It was a surreal situation for him since both of his student knew better than to let him cook anything. The man could burn water. "Oh and one more thing, Kakashi-sensei. If you do burn the curry you'll be treating us to ramen instead." A look a dread crossed his face as he quickly stirred the contents of the pot. Luckily for his wallet's sake he didn't have to take anyone out to dinner.

A/N: So here it is! I hope everybody enjoyed reading this. It did come out a little long but I think my thoughts were expressed the way they needed to be.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: It may be time to get a job and actually buy the rights…

(Warning: I didn't want to do this but the story begged for it so I'm apologizing up front.)

Chapter 19

"These will probably fit you," Ten Ten said while adding a pair of pants to a box of maternity clothes she had been putting together.

"Thank you so much," Sakura said as she took the box. Her usual clothes were starting to get snug around her middle. Soon she wouldn't be able to wear anything of her own. Ten Ten had offered her old clothing when Sakura had mentioned her predicament.

"Not a problem. Anything else you and Lee need just let me know," she replied ushering her out of her bedroom. Sakura followed her as the brunette led the way through the Hyuga estate. "Really, I know where all the best baby stores are."

"Well if it wouldn't be an imposition. Do you think you could host the baby shower?" Sakura asked her timidly.

Ten Ten gave her a wide smile in response, "I'd love to do that. You missed out on mine so you'll have to make up for lost time." Sakura wondered if she made a mistake once she saw the devilish intent in her companion's eyes.

They entered the courtyard where Hinata was sitting with Shouta laying in a basinet beside her. Out in the yard Kiba was playing with his twin toddlers or rather they had jumped him and were holding him hostage.

Sakura joined Hinata as Ten Ten checked on her son, "Should he really be rough housing with them like that?

Hinata almost laughed, "You mean they shouldn't be so rough on him. Those two run him ragged."

"They're called the terrible twos for a reason," Ten Ten joined them with Shouta in her arms. He was watching the disturbance in the courtyard with an almost annoyed expression on his face. "I don't think I'll have to worry about that with this one." She said while poking his cheek.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura asked.

"He's so," a thoughtful expression came over her, "serious." He had grabbed her finger to stop her from poking him.

"Shouta's just a calm baby," Hinata reassured her as she took the boy. "Isn't that right honey?" she asked while planting a kiss on his forehead. He rested his head on her shoulder and started to suck on his fist.

"Can you guys give me a hand out here?" Kiba asked from his position on the ground.

"I thought you had it under control, stud," Ten Ten sarcastically replied.

"Help, please," he nearly begged as they chewed on his arms.

Ten Ten laughed before giving out a whistle, "Tsukiko! Kosuke! I have a treat for you in the kitchen." They perked up at the call of their names and left their father so they could toddle towards the house. She led them inside and down the hall where there were sweets.

Kiba was finally able to get up and brush himself off, "Hinata, do you feel like babysitting tonight?"

She shook her head, "Sorry Kiba, I have wedding plans to finalize tonight before my future in-laws get here."

"It was worth a shot," he said before collapsing next to her.

She patted his knee, "Their mother will be back before you know it."

Sakura didn't notice until she felt a little hand touch her belly. She looked down to see Shouta leaning out of Hinata's arms with his chubby arm reaching out towards her. "Hinata, how soon can someone use the Byakugan?"

"There really isn't a set age that we can determine. Why do you ask?" Then she noticed how intently the infant was looking at Sakura. "Maybe he sees the little baby and doesn't understand why he can't touch it."

Sakura put her hand over his, "You making friends?" At that point the got shy and returned to his original position.

"Kiba Inuzuka, come get your offspring!" Ten Ten yelled from somewhere deep in the house. He groaned, "NOW!" He comically got to his feet to find out what terrible awful they had done.

"I guess that's my cue to go," Sakura said returning to her own feet.

Hinata stood with her and walked her to the door, "Don't be a stranger. Say bye-bye." she waved the baby's arm for him.

"Bye, Shouta. I'll come visit soon." She walked off the steps with the box in hand and started to head in the direction of the main road. Sakura supposed that she could of stayed to see what chaos the duo had created but she unfortunately had an appointment to keep. Once again she was on her way to sit in that dank cell.

She arrived at the hospital a little later than planned but it wasn't like her patient had a clock that he was eagerly watching. Her office was slightly disheveled from the many projects she was working on. She put the clothes box on an empty seat and gave her vase of lilies a courtesy sniff. The Uchiha file was buried under some old documents she was updating. She pulled it out and tucked it under her arm before setting off for the prison cell. As she walked she thought back to a few weeks ago.

OOO

Her talk with Kakashi had lifted a huge burden off her shoulders but her heart was still ill at ease. She decided that it was indeed time to get Naruto involved. Using the spare key she let herself into his apartment. With a single glance she could tell it hadn't been occupied in a while. She shut the door behind her and went to his kitchenette to find paper so she could leave him a note. There was a pad of paper on his counter top and a pen conveniently beside it. She was halfway done when she heard something that didn't sound right. There was a kunai in her hand as she turned in instant reaction to see Naruto in a similar manner.

"Sakura?" he asked with the knife still pointed in her direction.

"I'm sorry. I thought you weren't home," she replied while putting her weapon back from where it came.

"How'd you get in here?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Naruto, I have a key," she replied simply.

"I never gave you a key-"

"So anyway there's something I need to talk to you about and you might want to get dressed for it," she motioned towards the towel wrapped around his waist. Evidently he had been taking a shower when she had disturbed him.

"Just a minute," he said before returning to the bathroom.

Sakura sat on his disheveled bed, "When did you get back?"

The blond came out of the bathroom with a towel over his head as he furiously dried his hair, "Early this morning. I barely made it to the bed before I passed out." He let the towel rest around his shoulders as he joined her on the bed. "What's up with you?"

She could stand to beat around the bush a little, "I have a sonogram from my doctors appointment if you want to see."

"A sono-what?"

"A sonogram," she corrected digging it out of her pocket. "It's the image that comes on the screen during an ultrasound. So it's a picture of my baby."

"Yeah, I've heard of those. Nobody told me what the technical term was," he responded taking it from her. Quietly he looked at it, "Uh oh."

"What?" she asked panicked taking it away so she could examine it.

"Looks like your kid's gonna inherit your forehead."

She shoved him off the bed, "Don't scare me like that!" He laughed from the floor.

After he composed himself he returned to her side, "Seriously, why are you here?" Sakura gave him an innocent look. "Oh, I see." He went to his dresser to pull out a shirt.

"What?"

"I was told to stay out of it, Sakura. I'm too 'emotionally' invested or whatever," he pulled the shirt over his head.

She bit her lip, "I know but Tsunade-sama made me his personal psychologist. I'm having a hard time staying neutral."

Naruto took to leaning against the wall and staring out the window. She almost wished he would look at her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know what to tell you. We both know how well I keep myself together."

"I just don't want to be the one picking through his brain anymore. Plus what he said when you were there is tame compared to his newer material," she put her chin in her hand.

Naruto looked like he was getting swept up in heated thoughts of his own, "I don't understand why Granny would make you do this. You would think she'd know how painful this would be for you."

"Maybe that's the point," she said as realization came over her. She got up from her seat to give her friend a hug, "Thank you, Naruto. You made me think of something I never did before."

"You're welcome, I think," he said completely confused.

Sakura paused by the door, "Stick around for awhile. I don't think you'll want to miss this." She excused herself and left him alone in his apartment to wonder what she was up to.

OOO

She saw the guards as she rounded the corner to the appropriate hallway. They nodded at her approach. Assertively she handed the folder to the nearest one, "Don't be concerned if it gets a little loud in there. Today I'm not taking crap." The guards exchanged a glance because they had only ever seen one other person with that particular facial expression. That was their Lady Hokage.

The door opened easily to her touch. She went to the chair like she usually did but instead of sitting in it she gripped the sides of it. In a moment she flung it across the cell where it metallically clanged against the wall. The remaining echo made her feel powerful, "We're going to be doing things differently today." Sasuke stayed silent as she moved about the space, "I'm going to ask you a question and as long as your answers satisfies what I think a good answer is you have nothing to worry about."

The darker part of her crept forward as her gentler side was suppressed. Slowly she circled around him and let her fingertips graze his arm as she walked, "We've been playing a very tired game and playing by your rules for far too long, dear. Children that don't play well with others will be punished." Sakura stopped in front of him, leaned close, and barely whispered, "Why did you return?" The bar made it so she couldn't see his eyes but she could see that he had his jaw clenched shut. "Be a good boy and tell me what I want to know."

She pulled away and squared her shoulders. This was were things were going to get tricky but she knew better than to expect him to spill his guts to her. Luckily for her she was no longer squeamish. "Oh Sasuke, if only you would cooperate then I wouldn't feel obligated to do this," she said before pushing on his index finger until the bone crunched. He made a small sound of an intake of breath but no more. Surely it couldn't of hurt that much. "Do you feel chatty yet?" She snapped the next one even easier, "How about now?" He kept his face set as she moved away.

By the wall was what used to be the chair she had thrown earlier. Her eyes lit up at the sudden inspiration as she pulled a leg off. The process wasn't exactly quiet and she was sure he knew what she had done. "Why are you in the Hidden Leaf?" This time he turned his head away from the sound of her voice. "You just have to talk to me and I won't have to get creative," she gave her makeshift weapon an experimental swing.

When a moment of silence passed she said, "Have it your way then." The chair leg collided hard with his knee cap as she bore down on him.

He shook as the impact tore through him, "You crazy bitch."

She smiled at the fact that he finally reacted, "Tsk, Tsk, such language. That is unacceptable." Once again she swung down and made contact with the arm without broken fingers. He was starting to loose control over himself as pain made his mind cloudy.

"You didn't come back just so we could tie you up and hold you hostage for three months. Did you just feel a little home sick? Maybe you think it's a game toying with Naruto's emotions." She abandoned the chair leg and used her fist to sucker punch him in the stomach. "This doesn't even compare to all the suffering you've cause him but I don't mind giving you a sampling."

Her blood started to boil as she remembered seeing Naruto's face time and time again when he had come home empty handed. Then all the times someone would mention their former teammate and the awkward silence that would always follow. Before she knew it her fists were repetitively making contact with whatever body part they could reach. She didn't stop until one really good punch pushed his chair backwards into the wall.

She took a moment to catch her breath and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The dim light made her handiwork look pretty gruesome but it wasn't anything a medic couldn't handle she reasoned. A little of his blood stained her knuckles she noticed as she examined them. Even so, she wasn't quite finished with him.

Sakura took the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her, "I need to see your face so I can explain to my child what a traitor looks like." She pulled the lead bar off and immediately dropped it.

His eyes didn't make contact since their extended idleness made it difficult to see. She stood in shocked silence. Carefully she found the bar and without a word she returned it to its original position. He did nothing as she did so and remained ever silent as she unlocked the door with her chakra. She left him as he was.

Only one of the guards was standing by the door when she stepped out into the hall, "We weren't sure what was going on in there so he went to get help." Sakura didn't really hear him, "Do you need medical assistance?" He stood by her not sure what to do.

Soon the other guard was running down the hall with Naruto hot on his heels, "Sakura!" She looked up at the sound of her friend's voice. "What happened? You're covered in blood."

She looked at her hands in mild interest, "It's okay. It's not mine. I need to go report to Tsunade-sama right now."

"Whoa, slow down there," Naruto said while chasing after her. Sakura wasn't listening as she weaved her way through the passage ways to the tower. "We should at least get you cleaned up first." He fell silent when she gave him a stern look.

"Trust me, this takes priority over everything else right now."

"Sakura, what could be so important?"

She momentarily paused in front of the Hokage's office doors, "I may know why Sasuke came back."

He nervously laughed in response, "What?"

She rested her hand over the door handle, "From what I could tell both of his corneas are almost wholly opaque. Naruto, he's almost completely blind." He gasped before she knocked on the door and led the pair of them inside the office.

A/N: I told myself that I wouldn't let my bias opinions affect the story. I honestly did! Then this happened and I couldn't stop writing it. Hmm, I wonder how you guys will react to this little segment...


	20. Chapter 20

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: (Flips through the local want ads)

Chapter 20

When she had first seen Sakura walk into the office Tsunade knew something was defiantly up. She easily dismissed the squad that was currently in the office so she could examine her former student's hands herself.

"I'm not hurt," Sakura reassured her and Naruto once more.

"Then clean yourself up," Tsunade said while handing her a little packet of wet napkins. "I thought you were in the cells."

"I was," Sakura said throwing the dirty towel away after scrubbing the best she could. "I may have had a break through."

Tsunade sat at her desk with her hands folded under her chin. She sent Shizune out to retrieve their former sensei and bring him there. They waited on Kakashi to join them in the office before Sakura began to explain her hypothesis.

"You were right about him coming here for a reason. I believe that he came here for medical aid because what good is an Uchiha's blood line limit if he can't use it? Maybe he thought I'd be sympathetic towards him and willing to help."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "We weren't here when he initially appeared. That seems like a pretty sloppy mistake on his part if he only wanted your help. If anything he should of ambushed us on our way back."

"Unless he purposely got caught so I wouldn't be threaten around him. Although that doesn't explain his hateful behavior towards me."

Tsunade concurred, "Perhaps in his weaken state he wasn't at his best. Then when he was trying to find your whereabouts he got caught. We can discuss theories till we're blue in the face but doesn't decide what to do with him." The shinobi all fell silent as she looked at them all in turn.

Kakashi was the first to speak, "Luckily for us you're the boss."

Her glare silenced his smart mouth, "Anyway, Naruto you've been oddly quiet."

"What? Oh no thank you I'm not hungry," he replied making everyone look at him confused. "I'm just going to go home. Do what you need to." He shuffled out of the office and quietly shut the door behind him. It broke Sakura's heart to see him like that.

After a moment Tsunade was the first to break the silence, "Well then," she got up to look out her window as she considered her options. From there she could see Naruto leaving the grounds and heading towards the residential area of the village. "We could always execute him."

Sakura could feel herself grow a little sick at the thought, "Could we do that if he's here for peaceful reasons?" She and her master held each others gaze, "I just don't want anyone to think that you didn't have just cause to do something like that."

"I agree with Sakura. We wouldn't want the villagers to possibly think that you were trying to exterminate the last of the Uchiha clan. It might cause unnecessary panic among the other clans," he said while pulling up a chair to sit in. It seemed that they were going to be discussing this for awhile.

Tsunade bit her lip as she returned to her own chair, "I could call a meeting of the elders to make an actual decision but your input is important. Even so I don't know what to do about Naruto. Ever since he found out about Sasuke's arrival he's been throwing himself into one mission after another. I'm afraid he's going to get himself killed from exhaustion."

Sakura could hear the exasperation in her master's voice when she spoke. Truthfully she didn't know what to do with him either. They both handled their grief differently since there was no 'right' way to do so. When they were small neither of them expected this to happen. Could she sign off on ending Sasuke's life despite what he had done?

"I think a meeting with the elders is a good idea," she finally said. "I will go along with whatever verdict they choose."

Tsunade and Kakashi both looked at the young woman and he spoke first, "You realize that once they get involved they can't be uninvolved."

She took a deep breath, "Yes, and I believe Naruto would agree that those older and wiser than we should make a choice of this magnitude."

That seemed to be all their Hokage needed to hear, "Alright, I'll make the arrangements then." Sakura bowed to each of them in turn before excusing herself.

She didn't have anywhere she needed to be in particular so she just let her feet carry her. It was amazing how timeless the village seemed to be. The people here were always changing and sometimes the structures did as well but over all she was sure that it looked similar to when Kakashi and even when Tsunade were small. Parents were ushering their children home from the playground as the sun was starting to set. She walked past them thinking about when her own parents had to drag her home.

A little further down the road were the docks. She noticed Naruto sitting on one of them right away. For a moment she hesitated before joining him. He stayed still even after she put an arm around his shoulders, "It'll be okay."

He trembled under her as a tear he'd been holding back slipped down his cheek. She tightened her grip as he leaned into her. They sat there together as the sun diminished from view. "What do you think your husband would do if he found you watching the sunset with another man?"

Sakura blinked at his sad attempt at humor, "Eh, probably kick your ass."

"Then I better get home then. I feel like I've had my ass kicked enough as it is today," he said as he helped her to her feet.

She pulled a tissue from her pocket and cleaned his face up a bit, "Nothing has been decided as of yet."

"You don't have to tell me," he interrupted her, "I can't let the things of the past interfere with my future or yours," he said pointing at her belly.

She smiled at him, "So no more crazy life threatening missions for the moment then?"

"I didn't say that," he replied.

She pouted at him while placing a hand over her stomach, "But we need to have Uncle Naruto around."

"Hey, you can't use the kid to blackmail me!"

She started to walk back towards the road still rubbing on her belly, "I know that you're disappointed sweetheart but sometimes things happens to us ninjas. We'll remember him fondly every time we eat ramen though."

"Would you stop doing that?" he asked following after her.

She turned and gasped, "Naruto, is that you? Are you my baby's guardian angel?"

"I get your point," he growled at her to which she replied with a smile. He walked her the rest of the way to her apartment.

"Alright all joking aside, I just want you to understand that I don't want to see you disappear. Not just for me but for everyone that loves or will love you."

He grinned at her sheepishly, "Thank you. Sometimes I forget."

"I have no problem knocking some sense into you if I have to," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I don't doubt it," he said giving her fists a wary glance, "Goodnight, Sakura." He gave her an awkward hug before leaving her alone on her doorstep. She watched his back until the darkness swallowed him whole. She shivered slightly and then entered her home.

It didn't seem that Lee had come home yet so she took her shoes off and went up the stairs. She found the light switch easily to the would be nursery. The crib had been finished and painted white. All of their exercise equipment had been removed from the room so it was extremely bare looking. With everything else she had forgotten about furnishing it. She walked towards the crib and looked inside at the plain bedding. Her fingers grazed it as she absently thought about picking her baby up after they woke from a nap. She had been half joking about calling Naruto 'Uncle' but the more she thought about it she realized that he was deserving of the title.

It had been a long time since he had expressed raw emotion around her. He was almost a ghost of his former self lately. It must have been the stress of trying to handle everything on his own. She had always come to him when she needed help she only wished that he would do the same. He was lying in a hospital bed after she had sent him away to bring Sasuke home and he had apologized to her. If anything she should of apologized to him for indirectly putting him there. She took a deep breath as she tried to ease the guilt that was creeping into her heart.

Naruto was right of course. She couldn't let herself be burdened by the past. Right now she and Lee had a future that was approaching fast. She noticed the plain wall and made a square with her fingers and thumbs as she looked at it. What could they put there?

"What are you doing?" she heard Lee ask from the doorway.

"Come here for a second," he obeyed so he could see what she was looking at. "Don't you think we should put a pretty little mural here?"

He hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder, "I think that would be nice but it might be better to get some furniture in here first."

She nodded before turning towards him, "Maybe Neji could paint something for us like he did for Shouta. In the mean time," she gave him a sweet little kiss, "we'll pick out some pieces for this room."

"Yes, dear." He gave her a kiss back, "I will ask him if he will do that for us but for now we should get some food into you."

Her stomach growled loudly at the mention of food, "I suppose you are right."

"I will start on dinner then," he said before giving her a squeeze and leaving from where he came. She looked after him for a moment before giving the room a final once over. They defiantly needed some color in here. Then she went to the doorway herself and flipped the switch off.

Sure enough she found Lee in the kitchen doing the odd dance he always did whenever he cooked. By the smell she guessed he was doing a stir fry. She sat on one of their bar stools to give her better view of his spandex clad self as he worked assorted spices into the dish.

She had to ask him what was on her mind, "Do you ever find yourself wondering how you got here?"

He looked at her from over his shoulder, "I know how I got here. I used my feet."

She shook her head because she wasn't completely sure if he was kidding, "I mean how your life turned out."

"Oh," he thought for a moment, "Are you not happy?" His eyes grew large as he looked at her waiting for a response.

"Lee, you make me very happy," she said reassuring him, "I just mean do you ever think about the choices you've made and wonder what kind of impact they had on your quality of life?"

He stirred the contents in the wok as he considered his answer, "Even if I knew which choices I have made to bring me here I would not change them. I do not want to ever risk not being here with you at this time." Then he looked at her, "Good and bad included."

He put the cooking utensils down so he could touch her face, "You are very precious to me. I will do whatever it takes to give you the best quality of life."

"Lee-"

"Of course for Little Renge or Little Gai as well."

"Renge?" she asked taken aback. "Like the lotus flower?"

"It is something I have been thinking about but the point is-"

"Lee-"

"Angel, will you let me finish-"

"The stove's on fire!" she said pointing behind him. With his fast reflexes he put a pot cover over it to smolder the flames. They both stayed perfectly still as the contents sizzled for awhile. He lifted the lid timidly as little smoke issued out. She couldn't help but to crack up at the expression on his face. Maybe how she got here wasn't all that important.

He taste tested some of the food, "I saved it."

She let him feed her a bite, "Yummy."

Then they exchanged a goofy grin before a warm kiss. Maybe she could of taken a different path and ended up somewhere completely different but she couldn't deny that she wouldn't of found this much devotion from anyone else.

A/N: I'm not really all that excited about this chapter but we must keep the flow moving so I don't get another 'plot clot' and end up killing this tale that some people are still mysteriously reading…


	21. Chapter 21

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: Maybe I can talk Santa into giving me the rights…

Chapter 21

Lee wandered down the aisles of the baby boutique like he had been transported to a different land. He never realized how much stuff an infant needed. There were a few items that seemed completely ridiculous that the store carried like baby sunglasses. The thing he noticed most was how soft everything looked. He couldn't help picking up the different plush animals and giving each of them a gentle squeeze.

Sakura was holding a registration sheet on a clipboard as she selected practical things. Ten Ten had told her to put a wish list together of gifts for her upcoming baby shower. She had wanted Lee's opinion but he had vanished amongst the baby blankets and hadn't been seen since. It was fine since she was only asking for the essentials for the moment. Things like changing tables, diaper genies, and a sweet little rocking chair she had seen. She found the store clerk and gave her the finished form before starting the hunt for her husband.

The store was fairly large and the only other time she had been inside it was when she was purchasing a gift for Ten Ten. Somewhere after the breast pumps, pacifiers, and baby bath tubs she found Lee. He was standing over a crib playing with the mobile attached to it. She looked at him questioning, "Honey, you ready to go?"

"I think we should get one of these," he had a different mobile in each hand. One had suns, moons, and stars while the other had bunnies, bears, and squirrels.

"They're cute but I don't know about the themes."

"How about this one?" he held up an under the sea themed mobile with fish, starfish, an octopus, and turtles.

"I like that -whoa" she stopped mid-sentence and used the crib to support herself.

"Sakura!" Lee ran to her concerned.

She put a finger to her lips as she steadied herself, "I'm fine that just caught me by surprise." He looked at her confused so she took his hand to show him, "Feel this."

Nothing happened at first but then he felt a fluttering motion under his palm. It stopped just as soon as it had started so he waited for it to happen again. "What am I feeling?"

Sakura was disappointed that he may have missed it, "I thought I felt the baby move maybe I imagined it. What were you asking?"

He held the mobile in his free hand up for her to see again, "Do you like this one?" Before she could answer they both felt an actual kick make contact with his palm. His eyebrows went up as it stopped. Lee ran his hand over the spot in a circular motion in an attempt to get it to happen again. Then a thought occurred to him, "Do you like the mobile that Daddy picked out?"

Once again nothing happened at first but a frenzy of movement soon followed his question, "Lee, just go and buy the darn thing already." His eyes lit up as he gave her a thumbs up before going to the check out. She ran a hand over her belly, "You're so spoiled already."

They returned home with Lee happily carrying his purchase in a little bag. Ten Ten greeted them at their own door when they arrived. Her little family had come over earlier so Neji could measure the space he'd be working with and so she could force Sakura to make her wish list. "What's in the bag?"

"Little Gai picked it out," Lee said as he showed her the mobile.

From behind his back Ten Ten mouthed, "Little Gai?" and Sakura just shook her head like, "Don't ask."

"When Lee was showing me mobiles the baby started to kick when he held that one up," Sakura explained.

Ten Ten got excited, "Is it still kicking?"

"Not anymore. I think the walk put it to sleep for now."

"Aww, well if it starts up again just let me know," she replied.

"I am going to attach this to the crib now," Lee said giddily as he passed Neji and Shouta on his way upstairs. Neji didn't respond to Lee's behavior as he passed him. At this point he was immune to Lee's idiosyncrasies. Shouta was making grumpy faces from the carrier hanging off his father as he watched the strange man pass them.

He waited until Lee was well out of ear shot before he spoke, "Sakura, I know what you told me but I just want to make sure you weren't influenced by anyone."

"Influenced in what way?" she said taking a seat in the living room.

"I just want to be sure that you are going to be happy with the mural once it's done," he replied while Ten Ten took their son from him.

"No, I came up with the idea on my own. Although," she looked down as a thought struck her, "Do you mind a modification to the original plan?" He leaned in close so she could speak softly into his ear.

Neji mulled it over in his mind for a moment, "That won't be a problem."

Ten Ten reentered the room with a freshly changed Shouta, "By the way, Sakura. The mail came while you were out. I put it on the kitchen table."

"Thank you, to both of you for being so helpful," the pink haired woman said.

"Eh, no trouble at all." Ten Ten replied before Neji could, "We'll just let ourselves out so just sit and relax. We have to get this guy some new clothes already. He just keeps growing!" Just like that she wrangled both of her men out the door and towards the shopping district.

Lee came into the room shortly after they left, "Where did everybody go?"

"They had some errands to run," she explained as he handed her the mail addressed to her. "Thank you, dear." Carefully she sorted through the various letters until a thick one caught her attention. Its paper was of a finer quality than the rest of it and it made her curious. She opened it and started to read its contents.

"Gai-sensei sent me a letter," Lee happily commented, "he writes, 'I can not say much about my mission for it is top secret but I shall be home sometime next month. First I have to remove the vile villains that live here and serve them the sweet taste of justice. They are fools to misjudge the power of youth. Send my love to my other adorable students and to Sakura as well.'"

"God damn it!" Sakura exclaimed to Lee's shock.

"Should I not give you Gai-sensei's love?" Lee asked timidly.

"I don't believe it," she got up from her seat as she reread her letter. "Yeah, we'll just see about this," she said more to herself as she went to put her shoes back on. "We shall see!"

He cringed at the sound of the door slamming. For the life of him he didn't know what that was all about. He could gather that she was upset about something but Sakura did sometimes storm out suddenly. The envelope was still on the table so he examined it and recognized the paper from the Hokage's stationery. It must have been some extremely important information for her to bother writing a letter instead of just telling Sakura in person. He put the empty envelope down where he found it and returned to his own letter.

From under their coffee table he pulled the box of their own stationery out. He wanted to write a response to Gai's letter right away. With pen poised he thought about how he should start it. Inspiration took over and the words came naturally to him. He told him about home life, his own adorable students, and how he was looking forward to his return. It didn't take long for him to fill the page. He dragged an envelope from the box and postmarked it for the mailman to take the following day.

As he went to put the box back he caught a glimpse of Sakura's pretty pink paper that she used for her own correspondences. Most of the writing she did was for official reasons so this paper rarely got used anymore. She did bring some of it with her on her last mission. All the letters she wrote him had been on this sort of paper at least. It made him feel a little special to think he was the only one that got pink letters.

The first time he had seen pink stationery was indeed from a letter she had written him and at the time he thought it was the prettiest color in the entire world.

OOO

Lee was smiling broadly as he finished the final lap of his morning jog. His recovery was going well but he was more happy about finally being allowed to go outside again. With everyday he was starting to feel more and more like his old self. Gai had been forbidden to train with him just because Tsunade was worried he would push Lee beyond his limits and undo his recovery process. Needless to say Lee missed the company of his sensei but he had to respect the Hokage's wishes.

He stepped nimbly up the stairs to his apartment and unlocked the door. His favorite jumpsuit had felt tight when he had started to wear it again but it felt even better now that he had stopped his strict bed rest. Lee stretched a few times before taking off the jumpsuit and adding it to his laundry pile. The weights that he used to wear looked so lonely from their place in his closet but he didn't want a scolding from either Tsunade or Gai so they stayed there.

He turned the faucet on in the shower and let the water warm up as he pulled his only garment of clothing off. Once the steam started to waver behind the shower curtain Lee got in. His muscles relaxed and he concentrated on nothing else but washing. After diligently scrubbing he turned off the hot water and filled a basin with cold water. Then just like Gai had taught him he dumped the cold water over himself. Gai had once said that cold water invigorates the body and keeps a person young and healthy. Of course that was after throwing his pupils into an almost frozen lake. Lee had taken this to heart and always did it after a successful workout.

Goose pimples appeared all over his skin as he shook his wet hair from his face. It had grown long over the last few months. As he put on his cotton pants he decided that he would make time to get a haircut once he was done with his laundry. He combed his wet hair and then grabbed his laundry basket. With it in hand he opened his door. To say he was surprised to see the kunoichi standing behind his door was an understatement.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked so stunned he dropped his basket.

She lowered the raised hand she was going to use to knock on his door, "Hi, Lee."

He got flustered when he realized his dirty under things were in plain sight. Quickly he snatched everything up before she could help him. "Please come in," he said double checking that no offending articles were around.

"Thank you," she replied and took her shoes off before entering.

Lee watched the way she effortlessly moved around the room. He had imagined having her over for tea before but he never thought those dreams would come to any fruition. The smell of his dirty laundry snapped him out of his daydream as he realized that he had been hugging the basket to his chest. With his foot he slid the basket out of sight and joined her at his little table.

Sakura's eyes roamed freely for a few moments before settling on Lee, "There really is no easy way to say this," she faltered, "the real reason I stopped by," she bowed her head, "I wanted to apologize for any hurtful actions I've done to you."

Lee put up his hands, "Oh no, that is okay," he then bowed his head, "I am sorry you have to apologize to me. I should not have said the things I did to you. I was angry with myself and I made it your fault." It was then that he remembered he was half dressed and in front of Sakura to boot! Carefully he examined the room to see if there was anything to cover himself with. Why didn't he keep any blankets around?

"I wrote you a letter just in case you didn't want to see me." Lee tried to cover himself with his arms; the only things in his arsenal. "I thought it was important that you know how I really feel about you." Lee tried to shrink behind the table to cover his nakedness. "With all the sudden madness we never got to reconcile and I felt guilty about that. Are you cold or something?"

Now why hadn't he thought of that? "Oh, I am a little chilled. I will just go get something to put on. Excuse me for a moment." He got up but didn't expect her to follow him to the bedroom.

"I better check on you then," she said and before he could protest she had a hand on his forehead. "Hmm, you don't feel feverish." she checked his pulse next, "Your heart rate does seem a little high though."

How he had forgotten that she was a trained physician he couldn't say but Lee relaxed under her hands as she checked him. Then something occurred to Lee that hadn't before. Sakura was probably used to looking at half naked men because of medicine. In fact she probably had seen most if not all the men in the village half naked. How dare they expose themselves to this innocent creature? Lee could feel his own fire building inside him. Just when he was about to declare justice for her he heard her ask, "Lee, where did you get this?" Her fingers traced a scar on his arm.

"Gai-sensei was teaching us how to fish and Ten Ten's lure got stuck there."

Sakura bit her lip to stop herself from giggling, "And this one?"

"That one and these two are from learning how to open my twelve gates."

"What about this one here?"

"Maybe we should not be doing this," he found the matching top to his cotton pants and slipped it on.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked mystified by his sudden change.

"I just do not want to talk about them anymore."

"Are you ashamed?" His back stiffened, "Or is it me?" she walked around to face him. Lee stood rigid as she put her hands on his shoulders, "Scars are reminders of obstacles that we over came to become the people that we are. Why don't you want me to see the reflections of who you are?"

"Not all reflections are beautiful," he replied.

She shrugged, "That's true but mirrors are imperfect tools themselves. Sometimes you have to look at the overall picture for yourself." She pulled the shirt that he just put on off in a single tug. Then she stood back and took all of him in for a few silent moments. "Just like I thought."

"What?" he asked a little worried.

"You are a beautiful man, Rock Lee." He felt his cheeks grow warm at the compliment. "Is that the time?" she asked seeing his wind up clock on the mantle. "I have to be going now I don't want to be late for work." He followed her to the door as she put her shoes back on, "Are you free tonight?"

He blinked, "Free?"

"There's going to be a meteor shower tonight. I was going to stay up late to watch it. Would you like to join me?" she asked shyly.

"Oh," he didn't want to seem too eager, "yeah, sure I could make time for that."

Her eyes sparkled when she smiled, "Okay, I'll meet you at training block fourteen then." She turned to leave, "Oh yes, this is for you. See you later." Sakura handed him a pink envelope before taking her leave. He watched as she disappeared into the crowd of the other people heading to work.

Lee stood dumbfounded as his mind tried to process what had just happened. Did Sakura just ask him on a date? He ran back into his apartment and left the letter on the bed as he found his cotton shirt. Hastily he put it back on as well as his shoes. Then he ran as fast as he was allowed into town. He was sure that his sensei could give him some advice as to how to handle tonight if it was indeed a date. It wasn't until Lee had arrived in town that it occurred to him that he wasn't sure where to find Gai.

"I see you're taking my words about resting to heart," Tsunade said as she stepped out of a bar she may of passed out in the night before.

"I promise that I am doing no more than you have previously specified," he said with the most sincerity she probably had ever heard but somehow she felt that it was rehearsed.

"What are you up?"

"I was looking for Gai-sensei-"

"Oh no you weren't. You were going to go home before you hurt yourself," she said firmly as she pushed him back in the direction of his apartment.

"I did not want to do any training I was merely searching for his advice," he explained.

"Fine, ask me then."

"I do not know if I can…"

"And why not?" She said while crossing her arms.

"Um well," he put his hand to his chin. It seemed like such a silly thing to bother the Hokage about. Then again Sakura was her student so maybe she was the appropriate person to ask about this. "Would you know if- I mean is it possible that- how would I know-"

He stopped and started over so many times that Tsunade felt her patience starting to leave her, "Come in here and sit with me for a minute." She dragged him back into the bar that she had just left. They sat in a booth, "Nice and cozy. Now what's on your mind?"

The quiet atmosphere relaxed his frazzled nerves. He took a breath before he started to explain, "Sakura came to my apartment this morning."

"I see," she replied after ordering a tea and a glass of milk for him. "How did that go?"

"Fine I guess. She invited me to see the meteor shower with her tonight."

"Did she now?" she smiled into her hands as she watched him get flustered all over again.

"How do I know if it is a date or not?"

The server came back with their beverages which bought her some time to form her response. She sipped her tea after the server left them, "That is a dilemma." He waited for her words of wisdom. Gai would be spouting all kinds of things by now so Lee couldn't get a word in. Tsunade seemed to have a different approach. "What do you think she thinks of you?"

"I would say that we are friends."

"But you want to be something more?"

"I asked her to be my girlfriend the first day we met," he said quietly because in retrospect it hadn't been the smartest thing to do at the time.

Tsunade mentally pictured how that scenario may of played out and she could guess not well by the expression on his face, "Here's a crazy idea."

"Yes?" he asked expectantly.

"You could always ask her if it is a date."

Could the solution to his problem be so blatantly obvious, "Really?"

"At the very least you should tell her how you feel. Maybe things have changed since you last asked her to be your girlfriend."

"I do not know," he said before draining his sorrows in milk. He really didn't want to be rejected again it wasn't all that much fun. 'You are a beautiful man, Rock Lee,' Sakura's voice rang clearly in his head.

"Have faith," Tsunade soothed him. He gave her a little smile with a thumbs up.

"There you are," Shizune said with her hands on her hips. "I should of known you'd be here."

Tsunade gave her an innocent look, "I was imparting wisdom to the youth."

Shizune looked from one to the other briefly, "Be that as it may you are needed elsewhere."

The blond sighed as she put some money down on the table, "Fine, I'll be along in a minute. Good luck young man and dress warmly it's going to be cold tonight."

"Thank you very much," he bowed as she left. Then he remembered the full laundry basket he had at home and left himself to take care of it.

"That wasn't cool, Shizune," Tsunade said as she caught up with her.

"I do what I must to keep you on track," she replied stiffly with her little piggy walking beside her. She led all the way to the tower and eventually to Tsunade's office. "Now we have some new mission requests that you have yet to assign." Tsunade grumbled to herself as she started to review the documents shoved under her nose.

Sakura was washing the large windows behind the desk when they had arrived but she had moved onto watering the plants. Tsunade watched her out of the corner of her eye as she did her mundane chores. A small smile curved on her face as her mind wandered aimlessly and the motion didn't escape her master's notice. "Sakura?"

"Yes?" she asked snapping to attention.

"Can you fetch me a coffee, light and sweet?" It was too early in the morning for this fluffy teenaged love crap for her.

"Right away," she replied as she left to fulfill the request. A smile quirked on her face as she watched her young pupil leave. Her instincts told her that Lee might be finally getting his wish after all.

Sakura dragged her feet all the way home after a long day of work. Every joint in her body complained as she moved. After a majority of the office work had been finished Tsunade wanted to run drills with her. For an older woman she sure had a lot of energy to work with. Then again Sakura had been the one taking trips up and down the stairs for random items all day. Tsunade seemed to need a lot of coffee today. She sighed when she got home. It sounded like her mother was in the kitchen from the various noises she heard coming from there.

"I'm home," Sakura called.

"Welcome home," her mother replied.

Sakura went into the kitchen, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just making some miso soup for you to bring with you tonight. It'll be cold and I thought it was a good idea."

"Thanks, Mom. I'm going to shower and I'll be right back," she said before shuffling upstairs to do just that. A little while she returned to the kitchen clean and wearing warmer clothes. "I feel human again," she announced at her arrival.

"Good," her mother replied handing her a packed knapsack, "There are a few extra things in there."

"A few?" Sakura asked sarcastically as she juggled the bag.

"Don't sass your mother. Now go and have a good time."

"Yes ma'am," she said as she grabbed her telescope before leaving.

The usual training grounds were not being used for their actual purpose as she found many other stargazers sitting on top of blankets scattered throughout. She was sure to find Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji among them since Ino had told her about the shower last week. Carefully she made her way through the bodies, some more entangled than others, until she reached section fourteen.

It hadn't occurred to her that this was a romantic sort of affair. The way Ino described it while impersonating Shikamaru it sounded very scientific and possibly boring. Then again some people didn't need much encouragement to make it into one. She didn't see Lee so she found an empty spot to put her own blanket.

While she waited she settled into the spot and used her telescope to get a closer look at spots in the night sky. Lee had just found her after a rather difficult under taking. He hadn't realized that this was going to be such a large event.

"Hello," he greeted her.

"Hey, you found me! I was just thinking I should of picked a more specific place to meet," she replied. "Want to sit down?"

"Yes, thank you," he felt very tense as he sat down. Sakura had never specified what this was exactly but he was the only one here with her. Maybe others were coming but she didn't seem to be expecting anyone else.

"My mom made some soup to keep us warm if you're hungry," she offered.

"That would be nice."

Sakura pulled some mugs out of her knapsack along with a thermos that she poured from, "Here you are."

"Thank you," he said yet again. She was contently sipping her own soup as he tried to steady himself so he didn't spill his. He was burning to start a conversation with her but he didn't know what to say. Of course he didn't want to sound stupid but nothing intelligent was forming in his mind.

"I'm glad you came," she finally said, "It would of made me feel lonely to sit here by myself. You're a good friend, Lee."

He felt a stab in his heart when she said that. Maybe he should except that she had all the power in their relationship, "Thank you for inviting me."

"You don't have to thank me all the time. It's really nothing," she said while hugging her knees.

"But it is to me. When I was growing up I was hardly included in things like this. You at least took the time to think about me and that means a lot."

Before she could respond various voices rose over the other chatter to draw attention to the sky. They watched as the meteors streaked across the sky scarcely at first but their numbers increased with time. "Here," she said handing over the telescope, "you look first."

He took it gently, "You sure?" She nodded her head. Lee pointed it towards the sky and focused it so he could see clearly. It was mysteriously beautiful. He lowered it from his eye and glanced in her direction. She was looking skyward with the stars reflecting in her eyes. The cold had given her cheeks a rosy glow as well. She looked more like a heavenly being than a normal woman to him.

When she turned her head back towards him he closed the distance between them and kissed her mouth tenderly. The move surprised her but she let herself give into the sensation as she moved her gloved hand to his cheek. He pulled away stunned by his own actions, "I am sorry, Sakura. I did not mean to invade your space. You just looked so beautiful and-"

"You're silly," she said straight faced, "and you didn't read the letter I wrote either."

He suddenly remembered the pink envelope on his bed, "The letter."

"If you did than you would know that this is okay with me," she rose to shyly meet his lips again. "Remember I told you to kiss me when it felt right." He nodded in response because he had no words to say to her. She leaned into his chest, "Lee?"

"Y-yes?" he stuttered not sure if he had somehow fallen asleep.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can."

"Could I be your girlfriend?"

He felt like his head was about to explode, "Come again?"

She sat up straight and faced him dead on, "Lee, go out with me and I will protect you with my life." He could barely see it in the dark but she gave him a thumbs up as well. Then he started to laugh as she wiggled her eyebrows to make up for not having as prominent ones as he did.

"You are weird," he said with a smile on his face before putting an arm around her. Once again she leaned into him as they kept each other warm while the shower continued above.

"So is that a yes?" she asked recapturing his gaze.

"Do you even have to ask?"

OOO

Lee held the letter in question in his hand. He never did read it as it was still sealed. After kissing her that night he didn't feel the need to open it because he already knew how she felt. He put it back with all the other letters she had written to him over the years. Then he tucked them back to their hiding place before Sakura burst back into the house.

She was taking off her shoes while muttering all sorts of absurd comments to herself. From his point of view her walk hadn't calmed her down in the lease. In fact she looked more aggravated then when she left. He knew the cure for this. It was to stay out of her way until she had no energy to punch you and then ask her what was wrong. That could take hours so he took the riskier approach and hugged her instead. She stood tense but eventually gave in and returned his affection. "It is going to be okay."

She moved away from him, "No it's not." she held the letter up, "The elders want me to testify for the trial of Sasuke Uchiha."

A/N: Ah yes, some fluff but I'm sure you all will forgive me for it. I'm super excited because Naruto is now back on air where I live so I can re watch the series. This is excellent news because I'll be able to reconnect with the characters and give a more accurate betrayal of them. Happy reading!


	22. Chapter 22

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: Santa didn't deliver the rights so I'll have to think of something else…

Chapter 22

Naruto sat uncomfortably next to Sakura on a hard wooden bench. They had both dressed on the nicer side of their closets for today. She was busy studying the architecture of the courthouse building. Somehow she had formed the idea that by naming the different construction details in her mind would help her forget where she was. The courthouse actually had to be cleaned thoroughly before it could be used because there hadn't been a trial in many years. In fact not since before Naruto and Sakura had been born. Usually unsavory people were dealt with on the battle field. Perhaps that was the reason that the benches were full of several curious people.

Everyone in the ninja community that wasn't busy with missions were here as well. Many of them had stopped to say hello to the pair of them before finding a seat for themselves. Sakura had done much of the talking not just because she was more tactful than he but Naruto really did not want to be here. He had protested even more violently than she when they had both stormed the Hokage's tower with identical letters.

There was no use fighting it though. The elders thought that it would be best to have the remaining Uchiha stand trial then for them to decide his fate. As long as the village had all the facts then they couldn't claim genocide later on. At least this is what Sakura and Naruto had been told but secretly she thought that they were just pushing the choice onto a larger group of people. A group that until a few weeks ago didn't even know he was back.

Personally it was worse telling Lee. Her being assigned as Sasuke's doctor had been highly classified. She could tell that he was hurt that she had kept it to herself even though he understood her position. If the Hokage told you to shut up then you did so even to your spouse. He did find it almost humorous that what he had misinterpreted as hormonal mood swings were actually her struggling with her inner demons. Even so he sat next to her to show her his support.

It was getting overwhelming for Naruto, "I'll be back." He motioned towards the doors. "I'm going to use the bathroom."

Sakura nodded, "Okay then." She watched him as he walked out. "This is going to be very trying on him."

Lee got closer to her so he could hear better, "It will be hard on everyone I think."

"I just wish the elders had a made a decision, any decision, so he wouldn't have to watch this happen," she spoke sincerely, "This is just going to hurt more people in the long run."

Lee couldn't agree with her more. The remaining members of team seven didn't need to have their pain presented in front of the entire village like a carnival show. It seemed that only bad blood would be stirred up from this exercise.

In the restroom Naruto was splashing water on his face trying to perk himself up. He hadn't slept well the previous night and he could feel it now. His emotions were running high from one extreme to the other. He shook his head and then found a towel to dry off with. His reflection looked like Hell and he couldn't help but wonder if today was going to be one of those defining moments of his life.

Jiraiya had warned him that there would be days like these. Man, he missed that old pervert as he thought about what he might say to him now. Nothing came to mind so possibly Jiraiya wouldn't know what to say being that he had never been in this situation himself. They both were fools for trying to change the minds of their former teammates. Now Naruto would have to face his and possibly convict him to death. "Why didn't they just make him do the execution as well?" he thought bitterly as he made his way back to the courtroom.

No one talked to him as he made his way back to his seat which suited him just fine. He could overheard Sakura saying something about Kakashi always being late as he shuffled in. The side conversations started to halt when through the doors came Ibiki Morino followed by other distinguished shinobi.

The benches where the jury sat were filled with ninjas that she had seen before but didn't know personally. Sakura had to guess that it had been difficult to find enough people that didn't know or had never heard of the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. Personally she was glad to not be sitting up there.

The doors opened again but this time it was four ANBU ninjas with Sasuke in the middle. It didn't escape her attention that he still had the lead bar over his face. Somehow that relieved her because he looked more threatening that way and he had some dignity left. Only a few were privy to the information about the state of his eyes. He also had a hardly noticeable limp that was probably left over from her busting his kneecap weeks prior to this.

Naruto didn't even look up as they brought Sasuke in because in his mind this wasn't happening. In his daydream the three of them were trying to wrestle the bells away from Kakashi, eating noodles until they vomited, and when Sasuke had jumped in front of a barrage of needles to protect him. He felt warmth on his leg and realized that Sakura's hand was resting there. Her train of thought must of been similar to his own. He reached down and covered her hand with his own.

Their Lady Hokage sat in the judges seat and said, "You may proceed Ibiki." He nodded before bringing up his first witness. The trial had begun much to the former team seven's dismay.

The first few witness were older people that would have been friends with his parents and known him when he was small. They said all sorts of things about how sweet he was as a child and how clever. Some were even moved to tears to talk about the day after his clan had been killed by his older brother. These sort of testimonials went on for awhile and then Ibiki starting to call people with actual significance. They were former teachers and classmates that would of spent a vast amount of time with him.

Sakura waited for her or Naruto to be called but it didn't come. This made her wonder if they were going to be saved for last or if Ibiki might possibly be sparing them for the time being. She looked for Kakashi and when she finally found him in the crowd he had a very serious look on his face that frightened her somewhat.

Tsunade called for a recess when he finished talking to the last witness he had called. Sakura felt that years had been taken off her life by this time. Lee helped her up off the bench as she was still learning how to counter balance the baby weight she was starting to acquire.

Lee, Sakura, and Naruto all went to Ramen Ichiraku on their break. She thought it would cheer Naruto up a little to eat at his favorite place. When the food arrived he swirled the noodles around with his chopsticks and didn't eat them with his usual gusto. For the first time ever she ate more than he did at a ramen stand.

"Naruto, come here for a second," she commanded. He looked at her suspiciously before heading her request. She took his hand and put it over her abdomen. Lee grinned because he knew what she was up to.

It took a bit but sure enough Naruto got his hand kicked, "What was that?"

"Little Gai says hello," Lee responded.

"Apparently he likes ramen as much as you do," she said while rolling her eyes at her husband. Naruto was fascinated by this development as he waited for it to happen again. She could see a little bit of life return in his face when baby kicked for the second time. All she wanted to do was to give him a little distraction but it shortly turned into a game of whose hand was the baby going to kick. Naruto and Lee would both put their hands over her tummy to see where the infants blow would land. After a few rounds Sakura got annoyed, "You know I'm the one getting kicked every time. Would you knock it off?"

"Hey the kid started it!" Naruto replied.

"What kind of example are you giving your future niece or nephew?" she asked getting up to leave.

"Just how to have fun," he said following her out. Lee just sighed to himself as he followed the bickering duo back to the courthouse.

They returned to their seats as the rest of the crowd shuffled in with them. Her heart felt heavy as she realized that this could be a long and drawn out event. There would only be so many times that playing the cute baby card would work. At least it worked for the moment to relieve some stress that they all had been feeling.

More people came up to the stand that she personally recognized. Many of which were from their own school group and had taken her initial chunin exams with. Lee was called up to the stand and Ibiki asked him the standard questions he was asking all the rookie nine. Lee told him when he had first met Sasuke and answered all the other questions as they came. Once Ibiki was through with him Lee was dismissed and returned to his seat. He worked his way rapidly through the rookie nine and before she knew it their testimonial were complete.

Kakashi made his way across the room at the calling of his own name. He sat at the witness stand easily but only he knew the thoughts that were crossing his mind.

"You swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?" she heard Ibiki ask him.

"You bet."

"Do you recognize the defendant?"

"Yes, I was his teacher when he first left the academy."

"What kind of student was he?"

"He was full of talent and different from my other students."

"Do you want to elaborate on that last statement?"

"He was arrogant and was of the opinion that his squad mates were beneath him. He did eventually warm up to them though. Still he remained fixated on revenge."

"Revenge for what do you suppose?"

Kakashi gave him a look like these questions were tiresome and unnecessary since most people already knew the answer to them. He folded his hands before saying, "His primary reason for leaving the village was to avenge his clan. If your entire family was killed by a single person wouldn't you want to track that person down yourself?"

"Kakashi," Ibiki started.

"I'm just saying I'm not going to answer any more redundant questions. Are we finished?"

"I think we are finished here."

"Good," then he got out of his seat and disappeared within the crowd once more.

She felt her stomach hit the floor when she heard, "Sakura Haruno-Lee." Lee squeezed her hand before she had to let go of his fingers. With her heart drumming in her ears she marched to the front of the room and sat at the witness stand. Ibiki gave her a hard look that made her feel even more uncomfortable, "You swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do," she said hoping that this wasn't going to take too much time.

"Ms. Lee, do you recognize the defendant?"

"Yes."

"How do you know each other?"

"I was his assigned psychologist."

"That isn't entirely true though. You've known each other longer."

"Yes, we went to school together and were both on squad seven."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I thought I was called as a medical witness not as a character one."

"Aren't you both?"

"I used to be."

Tsunade interrupted, "Ibiki, Sakura is not the one on trial here."

"Yes, of course Hokage-sama. I have here some of your notes from your sessions. If I may read, 'subject is non responsive to stimulation and has not made any acknowledgement to my presence.' what kind of 'stimulation' did you give him?"

"I shined a flashlight on his face, I called his name a few times, and I moved him in his seat."

"In a later entry you described the defendant as 'violent and abusive towards physician'. What exactly happened?"

She preferred to not think about it but since she had sworn she had no choice. It was time to show her hand to the entire community.

OOO

The guards had already greeted her with their usual bob of the head before she unlocked the cell door. It was of course dark and cold on the inside when she entered. The past few weeks had made her more courageous. She found her usual seat and got comfortable.

"Is it that time of the week already?" she heard him ask.

"Yes, would you like to start?"

"I would love to."

"Alright," his shift in attitude caught her attention immediately.

"What was it like when I left?"

"What?"

"The night I left, how did you feel?"

"I'm the one asking the questions and that's not relevant-"

"Why don't you just answer the question?"

"Because you already know the answer."

"You assume I do but I want to hear it from you."

She stiffened her spine, "It was awful. Can we move on?"

"I'm just curious as to how long did it take for you to get all doe eyed for caterpillar brow? Were you just that lonely or was he the only one willing to take my table scraps?"

"That's the difference between you two. I'm not some sort of plaything to him."

"How gullible are you? All things are playthings. You were probably some conquest he actually succeeded at. He couldn't physically beat me so instead he took you away while I was gone."

She shook her head, "I freely gave myself to you and you turned me away or have you forgotten that?"

"I had many things to accomplish and I knew you would be safe here. I just never expected you to betray me."

"Yes because getting married was a big betrayal to your trust."

"It is when you were supposed to wait for me to return."

"Really, Sasuke? You probably should of filled me in on those plans then. Besides what kind of life could you offer me? We'd always be running and we wouldn't belong anywhere."

"You didn't mind the concept before."

"Now I know better."

"You keep telling yourself that because we both know you settled for what you could get." Then a wicked grin spread across his face, "Although it's not too late yet. The only thing really holding you here is that thing growing inside you. I'm sure you know what to do to get rid of it. Then nothing would be holding you back."

She sat horrified at what he was saying. This baby was a part of her life and she loved it immensely even though they had yet to meet. She felt herself grow protective over it the way a bear is about its cubs, "You know what, Uchiha? Your needless anger is what's holding you back. You wasted your childhood seeking revenge on your brother and you were still unsatisfied. So you get involved in other things and form alliances with people like Orochimaru all the while turning away from the people that care about you. So really who is the master of betrayal?"

He lunged forward as far as the restraints would allow and she jumped out of her seat in surprise. The chair fell over with a loud clang, "You can call me all the names you wish but that doesn't change that fact that you still care about me."

"I don't."

"Go ahead and keep lying to yourself," the cell door opened and the two guards came in, "but you won't be doing you or your precious little family any good." She took a step back to give them more room, "One day you'll see what a mistake you've made. I just hope I'll be there to tell you so."

One of the guards ushered her out as the other sedated him by injection. She shook but from anger or fear she couldn't say. The guard put his hand on her shoulder, "Is there anything I can get you?"

She watched as the second left the cell and it closed with a metallic click, "No, thank you. I think I'll just go to my office now."

OOO

Sakura finished her tale and surveyed the room. It was full of mixed expressions from all the people within it. She noticed that Naruto and Kakashi were both holding Lee back from doing anything stupid. Ibiki had been watching her as she recounted the events to see if she had lied at all. From her body language he understood that she had been unsettled by the things said to her.

"I have a question; why do you suppose that you were assigned as a psychologist when that is not one of your fields of practice?"

"It was a direct order from the Hokage and there were special circumstances surrounding the patient."

"Do you think it's wise to be emotionally involved with your patients?"

"I think a doctor should have compassion for those they are trying to heal but generally a personal relationship isn't a good idea."

"Yet, you were deeply invested in this patient."

"Ibiki, get to the point already," Tsunade warned.

He got very close to her face, "The point being that you felt so involved that you took it upon yourself to torture him when you weren't authorized to do so. Isn't that right?"

Sakura looked at him evenly, "I was told to get information. Maybe my methods were unorthodox but I at least got results when you failed." Tsunade couldn't stop the snort that came out when she said that.

Ibiki had nothing to add to her comment, "You may step down now." Sakura carefully let herself out of the witness box and back to her seat. She was shaking by the time she got there and was welcomed warmly but her husband.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Ibiki called from the front of the room. Sakura watched as the color in his face drained before he took the long walk to the front of the room. She and Kakashi both exchanged a worried look as they watched him sit at the witness stand. "Do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear," he replied gruffly.

"Do you know the defendant?"

"Yes, we went to school together and were both members of squad seven." Even from where she was sitting she could tell that he wanted to get his integration done as soon as possible as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Could you describe what he was like as a child?"

"Sure he was a self involved prick." Sakura tried to not smile at his description but she couldn't help the relief she felt at Naruto's attempt at strength. "He was also my best friend."

"Could you say that your friendship was what drove you to go on various missions to retrieve him?"

"What other reason could I have?"

"In your youth didn't you feel inadequate to him? Logically you would of wanted to prove yourself in a public display of dominance. I'm sure dragging a wounded Uchiha through the village gates would of made you look really good."

"I just wanted to have my friend home," he said not giving anything away.

The room grew uncomfortable as Ibiki paced in front of Naruto, "Was it really that simple?"

Naruto let his eyes linger on Sasuke for a moment, "Yes."

The bald man leaned in so they were nearly nose to nose, "You expect everyone here to believe that?"

"I can't tell them what to believe. I already swore to tell the truth so what should I expect? It's not like the village accepted me until after my squad did or something like that." If Sakura thought the room was uncomfortable before it was nothing compared to what it was now.

"Alright," Tsunade called attention herself again, "We'll resume this in the morning and have the defendant speak for himself then."

Naruto got out of the witness stand and walked up to where Sasuke was. He paused briefly before walking straight through the crowd and was the first to leave. Sakura stole a quick glance at the back of Sasuke's head before catching the eye of her master. Tsunade gave her a nod that she understood as her way of saying, "Nice job."

Lee escorted her through the crowd and made sure that she wasn't jostled around as they made their way out. Her back ached from sitting on the bench for so long but other things on her mind distracted her from her sore muscles. She couldn't help but to wonder what Sasuke would have to say for himself tomorrow.

A/N: Another chapter behind us. Thank you so much for all the watches and favorites. It encourages me to keep writing this story for all the fans of this pairing. I hope you all are enjoying my interpretations.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: If Stan Lee and George Lucas can sell out to Disney then why can't Masashi Kishimoto sell to me?

Chapter 23

Sakura's hands were tightly wrapped around the bars on the hospital bed. Little dents were forming in the bars from the pressure coming off her hands. Surely she had felt worse pain than this though she couldn't think of an instance right at the moment.

"C'mon Sakura, just one more push," her midwife said. Sakura gritted her teeth and gave it her all. A baby's cry was heard throughout the little room.

"You did it honey," Lee said giving her a kiss.

"Here's your baby boy," the midwife said handing her the infant. Sakura gladly took him from her so she could finally hold her baby. His hair was black as were his eyes when he looked up at her.

She looked at Lee with true happiness in her heart, "He looks just like his daddy."

When she looked down something had changed. The baby looked up and his eyes glowed red. When she turned Lee was gone and the walls of the room were drenched in black. She was on the floor and weak from child bearing as the infant grew taller until it was fully grown. His outline was dark but she could still see his burning eyes.

"Die."

Swords appeared above her and in slow motion they started to fall towards her. She lifted her arms to defend herself just before she woke up.

Sakura sat up in bed panting as perspiration beaded her forehead. She must of yelled out in her sleep because Lee was awake too. "Sakura?"

Her breathing slowed as she realized that it had been a nightmare, "Just a bad dream."

"Anything I can do?"

She looked into his concerned eyes so different from the ones that she had just seen, "Could you hold me?"

"Anytime," he shifted on the bed so she could rest her head on his shoulder. The sound of his beating heart soothed her as she started to drift. It didn't last long though because there was a banging sound coming from downstairs. Curious, Lee grabbed a tool belt and headed towards it with Sakura following behind. The banging noise they had heard was coming from the front door. Lee checked the peep hole before opening the door for Naruto.

"Naruto? It's the middle of the night," Sakura spluttered.

"Sasuke escaped," she felt her body go numb, "ANBU are already mobilized and going after him. I thought you should know right away."

She was at a lost for words but Lee wasn't, "Will there be a special recovery team formed?"

"I think Granny is working out a plan now. Doing that may be pointless since there's no telling where he's going."

Lee agreed, "There is no point sending them on a wild goose chase and I am sure the ANBU will be able to handle it on their own."

Sakura found her own voice, "Will you go?"

Naruto looked deep into her eyes and saw the concern riddled there, "No. I promised you a long time ago that when it came to Sasuke we would handle it together. My place is here with you because I'm going to be the best uncle I can. Believe it."

She could feel herself getting choked up but laughed through it anyway when he hugged her. Lee couldn't resist joining in with the other two. Then he said, "Well it does not look like we are going back to sleep so I will start a pot of tea."

She sighed as she wiped the tears away, "That sounds lovely."

By dawn the village was in a frenzy even though the Hokage had told everyone to remain calm. There was no telling how far or how near the escapee was from them. Kakashi had come by late morning to deliver the news Naruto had already given Sakura so the four of them made her apartment their sanctuary.

Sakura and Naruto discussed it in length while the rest of the world slept and decided they had no need to try and retrieve him. He had basically convicted himself by leaving the way that he did. To bring him back meant his execution and neither of them wanted his blood on their hands. Kakashi listened to their argument as Lee prepared lunch for everyone. He had to agree with them.

A few days went by and there was no new news at least nothing based in fact. Rumors circulated throughout the village of how he had escaped and where he was heading. Sakura stayed confined to her apartment because she didn't want to have anything to do with it. She was too involved the last time and it had stung every time she overheard someone say his name.

She was busy sweeping the hall and other such cleaning activities to get it ready for later that night when there was a knock on her door. Cautiously she looked through the peep hole expecting it to be one of her busy bodied neighbors but was surprised to see Ten Ten.

She opened the door wide, "Hello, come on it."

"Oh, thank you it's freezing out there," she said before taking off her coat and boots.

It was then that Sakura realized what a mess she must look like, "Sorry I've been doing housework and haven't had the chance to clean myself up yet."

"I don't mind what you look like I just wanted to see you. Lee's worried that you are never going to go outside again."

"I just needed some time to face the reality of the situation," she said leading them into the living room, "It's like my life is suddenly on replay."

"I was surprised to see that Naruto wasn't leading the chase this time."

"We mutually agreed that neither one of us were going after him. If he wants to stay away then that's his choice."

"It's seems like this whole situation has aged you quite a deal."

Sakura agreed, "That and I have somebody else to consider this time." She let her hand rest over her belly.

Ten Ten put her own her there as well, "A new life always puts things in perspective. Speaking of which the reason why I stopped by is I was working on the invitations for the baby shower. I don't seem to have your mom's address."

"Oh right," Sakura had completely forgotten about it. With everything else it seemed silly to still be having it, "I can just write it down for you."

"Excellent," she said as the pink haired woman handed her an index card covered in writing. "Is there a theme that you wanted to go for? If I recall correctly your nursery is still pretty bare and there's lots we can do with it."

Sakura pondered for a moment before remembering the mobile that 'Little Gai' had expertly picked out, "Under the sea might be the way to go."

She could see the wheels turning in the brunette's head, "I could work with that. Yeah I can see that being cute." Ten Ten stood suddenly, "Alright I have a lot of planning to do and only eight weeks to get this done in." She found her way back to the door and was replacing her boots by the time Sakura got there. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay, you are still coming over later tonight?"

"Yep, I wouldn't miss it. Good bye for now."

"Good bye."

Just like that Sakura was alone and feeling slightly afraid of the monster she may of unknowingly unleashed. After a moment she returned to her sweeping all the while shaking her head at the various ideas she had of what Ten Ten was up to.

OOO

Ino was finally getting to her lunch after a hard morning of pushing paperwork and bringing it from one part of the tower to another. She was seriously considering spending more time getting into shape. The nonexistent training she was doing with her own squad wasn't doing her any favors as it would seem. Maybe she wasn't cut out for the medical ninja life style like she originally thought.

She blew on her soup before taking a spoonful to her mouth. Just as she was about to have another she noticed something odd out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to see Lee carrying some scrolls with Sakura walking beside him. That wasn't strange but someone had gotten very close to her as they had come into view. Ino turned sharply to see a somewhat familiar brunette crouching behind a chair at a different table.

Ino couldn't help herself, "What are you doing?"

Ten Ten hadn't noticed the blond since she had been so intent on her target, "Gathering information."

It was then that Ino recognized her, "Aren't you one of Lee's teammates?"

Ten Ten joined her at the table since it would look less suspicious if she was actually sitting at a table rather than crouching behind one, "Yes. I've been following him."

Ino smelled a big scandal coming her way, "Why do you have a thing for him?"

"Me?" Ten Ten had to laugh at that, "No I'm just concerned and I couldn't get Neji interested enough to help me."

They both watched as Lee and Sakura disappeared from view, "Concerned? Those two are always together."

"Precisely, I can see what's happening."

"What?"

"And they're just oblivious."

"Who?"

"I think they may be falling in love."

"No way. Forehead has a type and he doesn't fit it at all," she said finishing off her soup that had gone cold.

A pout formed on her face as she thought it over, "From what I've seen I don't think she knows that."

The blond rolled her eyes, "C'mon I'm a master spy. I'll prove it to you." Together they tracked the pair to a hall near Sakura's office. They hid in the hall that connected to it but just around the corner. "You'll have to take care of my body for a bit. Mind Body Switch!" Ten Ten grabbed the lifeless body and hid it from view as she watched what was to happen next.

Ino already knew that going after Sakura was a bad idea so she set her sights on someone different. She blinked as she got used to the body of Lee that she had taken over.

"I finished that book you gave me. It was awesome I couldn't believe that Andrea was the killer in the end."

_Ugh so like Sakura to be talking about books_, "I am glad you liked it."

"I'll return it to you later since I left it at home by accident."

"You could always read it again and give it back later since you liked it so much."

She laughed a little, "I wish I could but I really should concentrate on my studies and my patients right now. Speaking of can I have my scrolls back?"

"Yes, of course you may," Sakura pushed the door to her office open and led Lee/Ino inside of it. The pink haired woman placed the scrolls on top of her desk next to other files she was working on and a vase with an orchid in it.

"I want to thank you for carrying that stuff for me."

"Oh you know, not a problem. I would do anything for you!" Ino was giving her a five star performance. "I would die for you!"

Sakura gave him/her an odd look, "I think I've heard that before. Even so there must be something I can do to return the favor?"

"You could give me a kiss," _Ha ha got you!_

"Well then," she moved closer, "come over here and get one."

Ino was not expecting that as a response and momentarily panicked as Sakura came towards her. _Release, release, release! _Sakura's lips touched Lee's gently and as she moved away she heard what she thought was a woman screaming from down the hall.

Lee's eyes fluttered, "Wow, I am still not used to the light headedness your kisses give me. I thought we were still in the hall for a moment there."

From outside the office Ino was trying to deal with what she had just witnessed first hand. Ten Ten was shaking her, anxious to find out what had happened. "Well?"

Ino twitched, "You were right."

The brunette did a little giddy dance at the news, "Ah ha, this is so exciting!"

"I'm glad somebody thinks so. Excuse me, I think I'm going to go home and try to scrub the inside of my cranium."

Ten Ten was still happily skipping when she tracked Neji down just so she had the opportunity to say, "Told you so!" to his face.

OOO

The floors shined after a good mopping and the windows sparkled in the sunlight. Sakura wiped her hands on her apron as she surveyed her handiwork. Now she felt contentment with her home properly done up. There was a small detail that she had overlooked. She found her little box of recipes and found the ones for the various cakes that her mother had made for different events. Maybe one day she'd be teaching her own daughter how to make them just like her mother had. It brought a smile to her face to think of such things.

When Lee came home he was surprised to see that his wife wasn't alone in their apartment. His former team and hers were all there, "What is going on? He asked while taking off his shoes.

"Surprise!" they belatedly yelled together.

Sakura walked up to him, "I know it's been really hectic around here."

"That's putting it mildly don't cha think?" Naruto interjected.

"Anyway," she gave the blond a glare while leading Lee into their kitchen, "I didn't want you to think that we forgot about you." She showed him the birthday cake she had made with crooked lotus blossoms decorating it.

He looked at all of his friends in turn, "Wow, I am touched. Thank you."

"Alright, now let's have some cake!"

"Naruto…"

"First we must sing the birthday song! Kakashi let's see which of us can sing it the loudest."

"I don't want to-"

"Oh no, Shouta. That's Uncle Lee's cake don't touch."

"Ten Ten, you're getting him all sticky."

"He's doing it all by himself! Sakura can I have that towel?"

Gai was singing some sort of rendition of 'Happy Birthday' with an arm around Kakashi, Ten Ten and Neji were trying to keep their son out of the frosting, while Sakura was defending the other side from Naruto with a wooden spoon. Lee found himself grinning at the chaos surrounding him, "I love all of you."

A/N: I still find it crazy when I get an email saying that someone new is following this story. I can't believe it you guys are great! I'm looking forward to what's to come.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: Disney is an evil empire so possibly it wasn't Stan Lee and George Lucas' fault? Brainwashing O.o

Chapter 24

There was a knock on their door but the peep hole was blocked by a box. Lee opened the door only to get pushed aside by Ten Ten and Hinata.

"Whew that was heavier than I thought it would be," Ten Ten said to her companion.

"Maybe the next time we bring a whole bunch of stuff from one side of town to the other we'll use the cart."

Lee looked at the pair confused, "I do not mean to be rude but what are you doing here? I thought the shower was not for a few hours."

"It's not, we're here to decorate for the party. Where's Sakura?"

"She is in the bath now."

"Good, let her relax. You can help."

"So I will be decorating for a party I am not invited to?"

"You got it!"

That didn't make any sense to him but he was all for helping out especially when it involved Sakura. He took a few boxes out of Hinata's hands to lighten her load, "Okay, where do you want this stuff?"

Upstairs Sakura had finished toweling off and was standing in front of a mirror. Already she had had a rough morning waking up to Braxton hicks and getting Lee all wound up in the process. She had spent so more time primping in front of mirrors during her youth that it was odd for her to just stand there and enjoy the view. The little flower on her hip was stretched slightly in distortion but that didn't really bother her too much. She had gained a bit more than baby weight. It would easily drop off after a few weeks of training so she didn't really mind it. In fact she might forgo the diet for a while and see what she looked like a little heavier.

She pulled on a red maternity dress with a ruffle along the bottom and one on the top. It was something she had bought for herself mostly because it accented her awesome chest that pregnancy had given her.

"There seems to be a lot of noise going on downstairs," she thought as she brushed her hair. When she was finished she waddled downstairs to see what was going on. It didn't take her long to assess the situation when she saw the onslaught of paisley pink and blue streamers covering her living room. The group looked at her expectantly.

"I don't even want to know," she said before going into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat.

She sat at the kitchen island eating some leftovers from the previous night's meal when Lee walked in, "I will be heading out shortly."

"You don't have to leave."

"I think it would be better if I did. Ten Ten seems pretty persistent about that."

"Yeah she can be a little demanding when she wants something. Alright give me a kiss first."

He kissed her warmly before leaving. Actually he had a hidden agenda of his own to keep. First he had a meeting with the board of education. The school was very quiet as he walked its halls. His footsteps seemed magnified since there was no chatter or others to swallow the sound. The door to the school's administration was already open when he reached it. He walked in to find he was the last to arrive so he took his place in front of Iruka's desk

"Let's get started then," Iruka said while opening a folder, "We reviewed your application for a squad." Lee unknowingly held his breath, "And your request was denied."

He felt his heart sink, "If I may be permitted to speak."

"The floor is yours," Tsunade replied.

"What makes me so unfit to lead a squad? I am of the jounin rank now. Plus I have been teaching at the academy for several years now so I have plenty of experience with children."

"I'd say he makes a valid argument," Tsunade said.

"I thought our argument was pretty clear when we decided," one of the other board members said.

"And I still think it's a stinking pile of-"

"Now, now," Iruka intervened, "We have concerns about any students that you acquire."

"What kind of concerns?"

He sighed like he really didn't want to be the one to deliver the news to him, "It's one thing to have students within the safety of our walls but it's another when it is in enemy territory."

"I still do not understand."

"It's like this," Tsunade said while folding her hands, "because you do not use ninjutsu or genjutsu these two believe that will hinder your ability to protect your students."

"You really believe that I would not risk my own life to ensure the safety of my students?"

The old man spoke this time, "It doesn't matter what we believe. We have to ensure the safety of our students and we can't trust them in your care. That's the bottom line."

His female counter part added, "The academy is a business and if the parents don't send their children here because they don't think they'll be safe we'll have a big problem."

"We'll also have a problem if our next generation don't learn things like hard work, determination, and valor. Which Lee is the perfect example of all those things," Tsunade said giving him a little smile.

"You know what our answer is Princess," the old man said as he and the woman stood.

"Good day," she nodded courtly as they left the room.

Lee felt his shoulders sink with the disappointment he felt as they left. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to meet Tsunade's eyes, "Don't worry about it kid. Those two old goats can't live forever."

"Thank you," he said as she too took her leave. For awhile the only sound was Iruka moving the papers on his desk in a more organized manner. Lee stood, "I guess I will see you on Monday. Good bye, Iruka-sensei."

"Good bye, Lee."

He watched his feet as he traveled down the halls of the academy. Maybe it was absurd to think that they would of given him a squad of his very own. He guessed that their reasons were justified but it still hurt to have other people assume that you aren't good enough. Just when he thought that he had been accepted by the ninja community he got put back in his place. It really sucked.

His feet carried him to the open space where he held his own classes. The equipment was still set up from yesterday's classes and he couldn't help himself. The wooden dummy was just begging to be hit so he obliged. He started with the practice set his students were working on yesterday but it didn't take long for his combos to get more complicated. Soon he was spinning around the dummy while dodging fake blows. This was what made sense to him as his mind cleared and his emerging anger left him through punches and kicks. He didn't stop until it felt like his lungs were going to collapse within his body. Behind him he heard what could only be interpreted as applause. He then turned to see Iruka standing there.

"I'm sorry. I was just passing by and I couldn't help but to watch."

Lee felt himself grow a little embarrassed, "I just needed to clear my head."

The other academy teacher nodded like he understood completely, "It's not fair what they did to you, Lee."

"It is what it is."

"Tsunade-sama really fought viciously on your behalf but because the Madame President's vote gets counted twice the finally tally was three to two. It's a shame though. You are defiantly the best taijutsu teacher we've ever had here."

Lee laughed as he put a hand behind his head, "Maybe I should reapply once they retire like Tsunade-sama suggested."

"You'd have my vote."

"Mine too," they looked up to see Sai sitting on the wall surrounding the clearing. As he jumped down to join the other two Lee couldn't help but to notice he was carrying a decorative bag. "Unless it was some sort of pageant."

"Nothing like that. The Madame President and her lap dog denied Lee the opportunity to have his own squad this upcoming year. Well I need to be going," Iruka said as he waved goodbye.

"Rotten luck," Sai said. "I'd say that you are 'sad' about this?"

"Yes, but I can reapply again so I still have hope." Sai nodded in agreement and Lee noticed the bag again. "If I may ask what is that?"

"This?" he held up the white paper bag with inked storks decorating it, "It is a gift for Sakura. Her baby shower is today but that brown haired girl won't let me in so I can give it to her."

"Well, those are typically female only sorts of parties. If you want I can give it to her for you," Lee offered.

"Thank you very much," he gave Lee one of his creepy smiles as he gave him the bag. "I was hoping to find you so she could receive it somehow."

The parcel made an odd sort of clicking noise, "Um, what did you get her?"

"A breast pump; it's practical and the one I picked has decorative flowers where her nipples go."

Lee felt a minor tumor growing in his brain at how thoroughly Sai has considered his gift options, "That is thoughtful."

"Let me know how much she loves it. I have to be going myself. We're having a test on Monday and I have to finish writing it."

"Later then," Lee said watching the pale man walk away. He looked down at the bag not completely sure if he should bring it home. It was starting to get dark so he would need to make a decision soon. In the end he decided to bring it home after all.

Back at the Lee apartment Sakura was laughing hysterically as she watched her friends and mother frantically race to be the first to diaper their doll. Ten Ten came in first with Hinata trailing only a little behind her, Sakura's mother was in third and Ino had hers on backwards.

"Of course the real thing is much more difficult. A doll is less likely to pee on you," Ten Ten said as she rejoined Sakura on the couch.

"I call a rematch. They all have had practice," Ino said while finding her feet.

"You're just sore because you haven't won a game all day," Ten Ten said while sticking her tongue out.

"Hey, let's stay calm," Hinata said.

"Sure, says the girl that one the 'Don't say Baby' game," Ino smirked in Hinata's direction.

"Maybe we should cool it on the games for now and start opening presents," Ms. Haruno suggested.

"I agree to that!" Sakura said.

"Ino, be a dear and grab mine," Ms. Haruno said while pointing at a large box. "Now this is from me and Daddy. I hope you like it."

She ripped back the paper and opened the box up to reveal a baby quilt inside, "Aw, Mom did you make this?"

"It's nothing really. There was some fabric in the shop that got discontinued and this is what I did with it." There were all sorts of patches; ones with stars, various flowers, leaves, baby animals, and solid colors.

"I love it! Thank you," they exchanged a hug before another gift was shoved in front of her.

"Neji will be bringing over the finished mural later this week but this is from us as well," Ten Ten said handing her a bag.

"You guys have done so much already." She peeked inside and there were all the essentials; cloth diapers, bibs, pacifiers, and other such things.

Hinata's gift was in the form of an envelope, "That gift card is enough to get you that rocking chair you liked so much."

"That's too generous of you," Sakura said.

"You should really have one because Ten Ten and I both love hers so much. Of course Shouta does as well."

At the mention of her son's name Ten Ten grinned, "Once yours gets old enough we can start planning play dates for them."

"It makes babysitting easier when you have all the kids together," Hinata added, "No matter how destructive they are." Sakura seemed to think that Kiba's twins had crossed Hinata's mind as she said that.

"I have two gifts," Ino said bringing the attention back to herself. "One is from me and the other is from Tsunade-sama."

"Did you not invite her?" Sakura asked Ten Ten as she thought of Kakashi's hurt feelings so many months earlier.

"I did but she had some official business to deal with today."

Sakura took Ino's gift and opened it first. There were a series of different unisex outfits with matching socks, "These are so cute. Thank you very much."

"I would of gotten you something more specific but you won't give up the sex of the baby."

"I don't even know."

"We could find out now," Hinata suggested.

"I've waited this long I think a few more weeks won't kill me," Sakura replied.

"Now let's see what's in here." Sakura opened Tsunade's gift last. It was a box with a few different papers inside. Curious she shifted through until she found a letter.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't attend your baby shower. I'd much rather be there with you then dealing with politics today. I hope you enjoy the gifts and can use them well. _

_With Love, _

_Tsunade and Shizune._

"Gifts?" she wondered. There were two gift cards inside; one was to the baby store and the other was to the ritzy spa within the village.

"That's nice. Having a spa day would be good. Leave Lee with the baby and enjoy it," Ten Ten said while laughing about it.

They heard keys in the door and it was then they realized how late it had gotten. Lee walked into the living room after a few moments, "Hello, ladies."

"There's my handsome son-in-law!" Sakura's mother got up to give Lee a kiss. It still slightly embarrassed him every time she did it.

"Um, Sakura, I do not know if I should give this to you," he said while hiding the bag behind his back.

"What is it?"

"Erm, a gift from Sai."

She hesitated, "Maybe that one can wait till later."

"Alright," he put it on the floor and pushed it behind the couch to hide it for the moment. "There's one more thing." He ducked into the kitchen. The women all looked at each other.

Lee returned holding a cake with a candle glowing brightly in its center, "I know it is a little early but I thought since everyone is here already."

The ladies joined him in singing his wife 'Happy Birthday' before Sakura blew the candle out. They clapped as Lee put the cake down on the coffee table and went to retrieve plates.

"So what did you wish for?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked sideways before answering quietly, "That the baby doesn't get its father's eyebrows."

"Good choice," Ino snorted while the other women giggled about it.

A/N: I hope these updates are worth the wait for you guys and gals. (I say as I update twice in the same day ha ha). Don't be afraid to suggest something to me. I might of not thought about something and it may turn into a epic plot twist. Happy reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Title: A New Era

Author: Shera

Disclaimer: (makes hat out of tin foil and puts it on) We all must avoid the brainwashing!

Chapter 25

The rain fell in sheets from Sakura's view of the window. She leaned back on the couch and deeply sighed.

"We could go on a walk if you want to brave the weather," Lee suggested as he turned a page in his book.

"I don't want to."

"I could make you some of that special tea."

"Why so I'll have to get up and use the bathroom for the hundredth time today?"

"I do not know what to tell you then."

"Lee, I want this baby out of me," she said while kicking her feet.

"You are not the only one," he said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, dear. The doctor did say any day now."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Pah, doctors. What do they know?"

He laughed a little, "Need I remind you that you are among those clueless physicians?"

If looks could kill he'd be stone cold dead on the floor, "Just help me up. I have to pee again."

"Alright," he helped her to her feet and she waddled to the bathroom. Lee wasn't sure how much more of her grumpy attitude he could take. He could handle the swollen ankles, the constant bathroom trips, and the strange cravings but Sakura really had a handle on being mean. It was no easy task bringing another life into the world he was sure. He was in no way diminishing that and yet he was ready to move onto the next step of parenting.

She reemerged with a scowl still on her face, "Let's try another walk."

It had been raining for two days straight which had probably aided in making her restless. Plus they had been trapped inside the apartment together for at least a week since Lee had already started his maternity leave. They put on their outer gear and stepped outside. There was very little foot traffic and the few people they saw were rushing off to their destinations. They went through town and around to where the docks where before going towards the tower.

Her feet began to swell so they went inside to find a place for her to rest. Lee led her to a bench and eased her down before sitting himself. He couldn't stop himself from asking, "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm going to be pregnant forever."

"That is not true," he started but she wasn't listening.

Instead she took to speaking to her belly, "You in there. You have to come out sometime. Preferably soon."

"Yes, listen to your mother," Lee chimed in.

"Still no baby?" They looked up to see Ino standing in front of them with an armful of folders.

"Not yet," Sakura confirmed.

Ino's face grew thoughtful, "When was your due date?"

"About six days ago," the pink haired woman grumbled.

"Maybe they'll have to induce you into labor but I think you have to be more than a week late."

"I was hoping that the baby would come on its own but that might be a viable option."

"Good luck you two. I have to bring these upstairs but I'll see you later." The blond haired woman disappeared down the hall.

"Is that what you want to do?" Lee asked holding her hands, "It is your choice."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "We'll give it a few days before we see the doctor. The baby may decide to arrive on its own yet."

"As you wish," he helped her up, "Shall I make some more tea when we get home?"

"Maybe but believe it or not I have to pee again."

"I can believe it."

They returned to their apartment after another lap around the village. He went into the kitchen to find they were out of herbal tea. "Sakura, I am going to go to the store for awhile. Is there anything you would like?"

"No," she replied softly.

He kissed her cheek, "I will not be gone long." He grabbed an umbrella in favor of his already drenched jacket and went out. The store windows were bright against the gloomy skies as he approached them. Lee walked to where the home remedies were kept and found the herbal tea he needed. While he was there he also grabbed some fizzy tablets to add to her foot soak that she would need later. When he got to the counter the clerk asked him, "Still no baby?"

"No," he sighed.

"Just hang in there, man."

"Thank you," he took the little shopping bag and reopened his umbrella. The rain wasn't as heavy as before but was still coming down steadily. He could of ran the rest of the way home but he would only tire himself out that way. Plus he liked the serenity of the village at the moment. He eventually did make it home and was pleased to find his wife sleeping peacefully on the couch.

Quietly he approached her sleeping form and crouched beside her. Then he put an ear to her round abdomen and listened. He felt the heal of a foot push against his head. With a smile he covered the spot with his hand, "Hello little one. I need you to listen very carefully. You can not live inside mommy anymore and if you do not come out on your own then we are coming in after you." He felt the foot retract from where it came but he felt that his threat had been heard. Then he kissed his wife's forehead before covering her with a blanket.

Lee went up the stairs and turned the light on in the nursery. Together he and Sakura had finished the last of the finer details. Besides the gifts that the ladies gave her there were the things that her male friends had later supplied. With everyone's help the room was completely furnished. The homemade quilt hung over the railing of the crib as he gave it a gentle pat. Lee turned the crank on the mobile and watched it turn for awhile. The furniture was all a pristine white so Neji's mural was really noticeable with its bright colors of a setting sun over a beautiful beach. Lee sat in the rocking chair and looked at the little birds flying towards the horizon while he went back and forth. He got up from his seat and went back to the door as he turned off the light he thought, "This room is perfect but it is missing one thing. That is a baby to live in it."

Sakura found herself in her own bed. She could vaguely remember climbing the stairs sometime last night. Lee was sleeping peacefully beside her so she carefully slid off the bed so she didn't wake him. She tried to decide if she needed to pee or not. Nope, that wasn't what woke her up. As quietly as she was able she went back downstairs. She was feeling some discomfort in her abdomen but she had so many fake outs that she didn't get excited. Instead she turned the lights on so she could read in the living room. A few pages later and the sensation hadn't stopped but it hadn't gotten stronger either. She took note of the time and continued to read on. The pain was starting to get sharper and made it harder to focus on the ink that filled the pages. She got up and started to pace the room with said book. Still she could only read a few words at a time before her attention was drawn elsewhere.

"Alright then," she said out loud while looking at the clock again before going into the kitchen. She filled the kettle and set it on the stove so the water could boil. For awhile she leaned against the counter and just let herself breathe. The pain passed and she was able to read in peace just long enough for the water to get hot. She made herself a cup of tea and sat at the island sipping it while she finished another page. This went on for awhile until she realized how close the different waves of pain were to each other.

She went back upstairs to her bedroom. Lee was sprawled out on the bed since she wasn't there to keep him on his side. Sakura gently put a hand on his shoulder, "Lee, you might want to think about getting up soon."

"Mmm, why?"

"How do you feel about having a baby today?"

"That would be nice," he said sleepily.

"Yes it would but you really have to get up now." He rolled over and the pillow muffled everything he said. "Lee, my water broke while I was talking to you."

A moment passed while his half asleep brain made sense of what she had said. Then he bolted out of bed, "Sakura! We have to get you to the hospital!"

"I realize this," she said a little irritated. "Get dressed and I'll do the same then we'll go." He was panicked as he seemed to forget the layout of their room and kept opening the dresser drawers with her clothes in them. Sakura handed him some clothes that were his own before dressing herself. It didn't really matter what she wore because they were going to make her change once they got there anyway. She took another deep breath as another contraction started. After it passed she told Lee, "Grab the suitcase and let's go."

The hospital had never seemed so far away before now. Lee had shouldered the bag and had his free hand around her as they made their way towards it. The lights of the building were bright against the drizzly night sky when they arrived. The night staff nurse looked up when she heard them come in. She recognized Sakura's body language right away and came towards them with a wheel chair.

The nurse pulled a clipboard from her desk and gave it to Lee with a pen, "I just need you to fill out these forms while we make mommy as comfortable as possible."

Lee looked at the sheets like they were written in some barbaric language. "Honey, just give those to me." He did as he was told and she had them filled out in a minute flat. "One of the benefits of looking at medical forms all the time is that you already know all the answers." She handed the finished paperwork to the nurse.

"Alright then," a younger nurse came into the lobby to push Sakura towards the maternity ward. Lee followed behind with the luggage.

She and Lee both helped Sakura out of the wheel chair, "I just need you to put this on and then we can get you settled." The nurse went out of the room so she could have some privacy. Lee helped her tie the gown in the back and climb onto the bed.

"You ready to start this adventure?" she asked.

"With you? Always," he answered. The he sat in the chair beside her and held her hand.

Sakura dozed off after a few hours so Lee took the liberty of taking a walk. It was still too early in the day to be going around banging on people's doors and the nurse told him it would be several hours still. He went to the cafeteria to make a coffee from a vending machine. It poured thick into the cup,

"That stuff will kill you," Kakashi said from where he stood in the hall.

"It looks like it could," Lee replied swirling it around, "What are you here for?"

"I broke my hand and needed it to be mended. Is Sakura here?"

"Yes, she is sleeping now." Lee also answered the question the other was ready to ask, "Still no baby."

"Does anyone else know that you two are here?"

"I have not told anyone because of the hour it is."

"I see," Lee couldn't tell if the other man was smiling or not, "Seriously don't drink that. I'll go for a coffee run after all it's going to be a long day for both of us."

Lee bowed, "Thank you very much."

"I'll see you soon then," then he poof-ed away. Lee tossed the cup into a nearby trashcan and started to walk back to Sakura's room. He glanced out the window to see the first rays of sun fight their way through the rainy skies. It still had the potential to be a pretty spring day.

True to his word Kakashi found them in the maternity ward with coffee and some donuts. They went outside to have them since Sakura wasn't permitted to eat and they didn't want to in front of her. "Since I saved your life on this the day of your child's birth," Kakashi started, "I was just wondering if you two have settled on a name yet."

Before Lee could answer a roaring voice blasted towards them, "Now hold on a moment Kakashi!" Gai burst on the scene causing a few heads to curiously poke their heads out of their rooms to see what was going on. "You can't use your coolness to sway my precious student to your way of thinking."

"I saved him from drinking toxic coffee. I think he owes me one," he replied.

"Let's duel for the right to have the child named after us. Lee will choose the challenge," Gai said while pointing at the younger man.

"Uh," he thought for awhile to find a challenge that would be fair but related to the prize. Then her remembered what Sakura had told him about the shower, "Hold on for a moment." He ran off leaving the other two confused in his wake. When he returned he was carrying two baby dolls and two diaper bags. "Here is the challenge. You must correctly diaper your doll and whoever finishes first wins."

"Alright seems fair," Kakashi took his doll and bag before walking over to a window sill.

"Excellent! If I lose I will do five hundred jumping jacks." Gai said while enthusiastically taking his own.

Kakashi sweat dropped as they stood side by side at the window sill while they waited for Lee, "Alright men to your marks. Get set, three, two, one, go!"

They both started off well as they undid the snaps on the doll's clothing and removed the 'messy' diapers. Kakashi used the wipes and dashed a little powder on as well. Gai had pulled a whole wad of the wipes out of the container and used all of them. After a small mushroom cloud of powder surrounded him. Kakashi ignored the obstruction as he pulled a fresh diaper out of the bag. As the powder cleared Gai reached into his own bag to find one of his own. Kakashi was having problems with the tape on his and Gai wasn't doing much better with his own. Lee heard laughter coming from behind him. When he turned around Ten Ten was bent over laughing hysterically with Neji standing beside her.

"What's going on here?"

"Done!" both men said in unison.

"Gai-sensei challenged Kakashi-sensei to a duel to see who Sakura and I should name our child after but I do not know who finished first," Lee supplied.

Neji's face met his palm as he said more to himself, "If it's not one thing it's another."

Ten Ten examined their handiwork, "Well Kakashi-sensei's tape isn't on tight enough. A baby could easily wiggle out of it. As for Gai-sensei's a little cloud would follow after the baby." She shook her head, "You both have much training to do."

"We will train together, Gai-sensei. It will be just like old times!"

"Oh, Lee my faithful student, even now you haven't forgotten to work through all obstacles. We shall conquer this trial together and be better men for it!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Not to break up the love fest but can I visit Sakura?" Ten Ten asked.

"Yes, she was awake the last time I was in there," Lee replied.

Ten Ten cautiously opened the door to see her friend reading in bed, "Hello."

"Hi," the pink haired woman replied, "What's going on out there?"

The brunette shrugged, "The usual, Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei are dueling over who is going to be the godfather of your child."

She sighed, "I should of known it was going to be something like that."

Ten Ten made herself comfortable at the vacant chair beside her friend, "You hanging in there?"

"I wish this part was over with."

"I know but soon you'll forget about this when you get to see their sweet little face for the first time."

"With their chubby little fingers and to- OW!"

Ten Ten grabbed her hand and held onto it as a strong contraction took over, "Lee, you better get in here!"

The door opened with Lee running in with a different nurse from earlier. The pain passed so Sakura released Ten Ten's hand. As the brunette shook it Sakura said meekly, "Sorry about that."

"Nah, I understand. Child bearing's a bitch," she was still shaking her hand when she left the room.

The nurse checked Sakura out as Lee replaced Ten Ten, "Looks like you're ready to deliver. Lee there are some scrubs in that cabinet that you can change into." She pointed as she used the paging system to alert one of the doctors.

"Lee, the scrubs go over your clothes," Sakura tried to not laugh as she watch him take his shirt half off.

"I knew that. I was merely testing you," He gave her a kiss, "You need to stay sharp with you medical knowledge."

"I'm sure that's what you were doing," she said snidely before she started to pant again. He finished putting the outer layer on so he could solely concentrate on her.

It was then that her midwife came in, "You ready to meet your baby?" Sakura thought the canter was unnecessary as was her perky attitude.

"That would be lovely," she said sarcastically.

Together the physicians positioned her the way they needed, "Okay Sakura, when the next contraction starts I want you to push with it." She nodded in understanding. Lee's hand tightened around hers as another came. "Push!"

She did as she was told, "Oh my God the baby does have my forehead!"

"Good girl. Just a bit more," the midwife encouraged.

"You can do it!" she heard Lee say as well. She scrunched up her face as she focused on the task at hand. With a deep breath she used her reserved energy and gave a final push. It took only a moment before a cry escaped the infant. The nurse took the newborn away to get it cleaned up as Lee covered her face with kisses. Sakura leaned back on the bed and briefly closed her eyes.

The crying ceased pretty quickly which concerned Sakura. Usually that wasn't a good sign. It could mean that the infant's lungs weren't fully developed and wasn't getting enough air. The mild panic stopped when the midwife returned almost immediately with the baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "Here you are all snuggly warm. She's really beautiful."

Sakura moved the blanket back so she could she her daughter blinking up at her sleepily. Her hair was dark just like her father's which caused Sakura to stiffen until her eyelids raised up enough to reveal baby blue eyes.

Lee put an arm around her shoulder as he leaned in to get a closer look, "Would you look at her?"

Sakura couldn't believe that she was finally here and completely healthy. Gently she moved her bangs so the baby could see better, "Looks like she's going to have my eyes."

Then she noticed that he was no longer standing beside her. She sighed because she had a pretty good idea where he was going. The door clicked suddenly as Lee ran out into the hall still wearing his scrubs. Everyone looked up at him expectantly.

"We have a little girl," he said with his eyes shining. His friends all stood to shake his hand or give him a pat on the back.

"Can we see her?" Ten Ten asked while bouncing on her heels.

"Yes of course!" Lee replied letting them into the room.

Sakura sat in the bed holding the infant in her arms. She looked up at the sound of their footsteps, "Hello, everybody." The group gathered around the bed to sneak a first look at the baby. "So who wants to hold her first?"

"Me, me, me!" Ten Ten said while easily taking the newborn away from its mother. "Oh Neji, look how sweet her face is."

He passed the infant off to Kakashi before saying, "We already have one at home we don't need another."

She found Kakashi's fingers very interesting as she played with them. He was reluctant to push the baby off to Gai but very carefully he did. Gai and everyone else waited for the baby to cry like the first time he had held Shouta. She didn't though because she was fascinated by the stretchy nature of the spandex suit he was wearing. Her chubby hand would grab the fabric and watch it snap back into place.

Her baby blue eyes then lingered on his face as tears formed in his own, "She's just so adorable!" Carefully Lee took his daughter back and let her snuggle into his chest.

"She seems like a very content child," Ten Ten said to Sakura.

"She barely cried when she was born. I thought there was something wrong at first."

"It looks like she's going to be a total daddy's girl though," the brunette replied as she watched the infant fall asleep in Lee's arms.

"So have you decided on a name yet?" Kakashi asked in a nonchalant sort of way.

Sakura shook her head, "Nothing we've agreed on."

"Well you two just keep thinking about it," Gai winked.

"Alright enough already," Neji said opening the door, "Everyone out. I'm sure these two could use some quiet time."

"Goodbye," they said in unison as Neji ushered the group out.

Lee carefully put the baby into the hospital pram, "She does need a name. We can not go on calling her 'baby girl Lee'."

"I thought that was really original though," she replied mockingly.

Lee's face grew thoughtful as he considered the issue at hand, "What if instead of after a flower we name her 'Angel'?"

"I want it to be something that won't let me entertain the thought of her working at a club someday."

Lee sighed, "What would you like to name her then?"

Sakura had been thinking long and hard about baby names for the last few months. Actually their daughter had inspired her choice, "Kameko." He looked down at their daughter, "Just like the day we met."

He smiled at his wife, "I like it."

A/N: Baby girl is finally here everybody! For anyone who's curious, Kameko means 'tortoise-child'. Yeah, I went there.


End file.
